todos tenemos secretos
by kitsune girl yuki
Summary: Judai es un espíritu de zorro del bosque que es salvado por Johan al ser perseguido por unos extraños seres. Como agradecimiento Judai se ofrece para trabajar temporalmente en la tienda y caffe Anderson . Pero hay muchas preguntas que resolver a lo largo de la historia como ,quienes eran aquellos seres?que querían? - mal summary xd , summary lleno dentro . AU , spiritshipping .
1. Chapter 1

Hola ! , mmm, como están ? espero que bien . Tal vez algunos hayan leído un one shot que hice y que es también el primero que publiqué, okey, allí dije que tenía un "proyecto" que se supone es el primer fic "largo" (porque nosé aún cuántos capítulos tendrá) que haría y bueno ... este es el primer capítulo .Espero les guste y cualquier falta ortografía o crítica por favor díganmelas (aunque sean críticas constructivas Dx) .

summary :Judai , un espíritu del bosque es salvado por Johan - un "humano"- en su forma animal agotado y con heridas trás ser perseguido por unos extraños se lo lleva a su casa que también es una tienda y especie de caffe que está pasando por una crisis a la falta de personal y un bajo número de clientes , pero eso no impide que Johan lo cure y le dé refugio . Judai al estar completamente recuperado y ver por lo que pasaban quien lo salvó con su familia deciede transformarse en su forma humana y como agradecimiento trabajar un tiempo en la tienda Anderson para devolverles el favor .Y así comienza la historia ya que tanto Johan como judai se sienten atraídos, pero aún hay muchos secretos por desvelar , como quienes eran los que perseguían a Judai?, Qué querían ? ,Por qué Johan tiene un aura extraña?, qué significa? , Por qué el apellido Anderson se le hacía conocido a Judai ?y muchas más , que se irán respondiendo poco a poco conforme avanza la historia

Importante!: **nada nadita **de yugioh gx me pertenece , pertenece a sus respectivos dueñ la idea del fic que es mía.

-hello- diálogos

_"hello"_ pensamientos

**Todos tenemos secretos**

**capítulo 1: persecución en el bosque**

Era una noche despejada y tranquila de otoño en el bosque que estaba cerca de un pueblo, sin embargo, en cierto punto del bosque se sentía como las hojas crujian al ser pisadas por el correr de alguien, se sentía como si hubiera una persecución y lo era de hecho , unas extrañas criaturas que parecían sombras , tenían forma indefinida y no parecían querer nada bueno perseguían a un espíritu del bosque pero no cualquier espíritu , su nombre era Judai Yuki un espíritu de zorro quien pertenecía a una de las familias que eran las encargadas de traer el otoño y que también velaban por el bosque como lo hacían también otras familias de espíritus.

Se sentía cansado y jadeaba por el cansancio y respiraba agitadamente, por un largo tiempo lo habían estado persiguiendo esas extrañas criaruras y ni siquiera podía ver que eran exactamente, lo único que sabía era que lo perseguían y no importaba cuantas veces intentó perderlos , simplemente no podía y parecía que esas cosas no se cansaban nunca pues en las pocas veces que miró hacia atrás para ver si todavía lo seguían no mostraban muestras de cansancio y si seguían hací era oficial en que si no pensaba en algo rápido de seguro lo atraparían y además no sabía que querían de él ,pero de seguro no sería nada bueno .Siguió corriendo consiente que tenía aquellas cosas persiguiéndolo muy de cerca.

Al poco rato empezaba a perder velocidad drásticamente por lo cual también perdía terreno y sus perseguidores estaban cada vez más cerca, ahora necesitaba pensar en algo urgente , necesitaba perderlos y, para su suerte vió en frente de él a unos cuántos metros una zona con muchos árboles demasiado juntos ,aquella zona era muy difícil de pasar corriendo a gran velocidad para muchos pues había que tener mucha agilidad y reflejos para no terminar lastimado.

Sonrió para sí mismo , si bien tenía pocas posibilidades de salir completamente ileso por lo fatigado que estaba a parte de ser de noche donde su vista se complicaba un poco, tambien había buenas posibilidades de lograrlo más aún si estaba en su forma animal ya que ahora estaba en su forma humana. Dió una mirada rápida a quienes lo perseguían y observó que estaban demasiado cerca , dirigió su mirada al frente otra vez y vió que quedaban pocos metros para alcanzar aquella ahora cercana zona y sin pensarlo dos veces, se decidió.

Una luz rojiza lo cubrió completamente, aquella luz se fue tornando cada vez más pequeña y también fue cambiando de forma ; finalmente esa luz rojiza que lo cubría desapareció mostrando ahora a un pequeño zorro de tamaño medio-pequeño y sus colores no se veían claramente en la oscuridad.

Rápidamente se adentró donde los árboles formaban un verdadero reto de cruzar al estar tan juntos,( y además de árboles habían arbustos que poseían espinas y rocas que aparecían sin avisar)siguió corriendo con sus perseguidores detrás de él, aumentó su velocidad lo más que pudo en su estado para ganarles algo de terreno a quienes querían atraparlo , avanzó ágilmente por entre los árboles ganándo más diferencia en sus distancias , claro que no pudo evitar que algunas ramas lo golpearan, y aquello ovbiamente le dolía pero como no eran daños tan graves se guardó su dolor y siguió corriendo, esquivando toda clase de obstáculos que se le aparecían en el camino .

Cuando atravezó por fin la zona que contenía diversos obstáculos , se detubo y se dió la vuelta respirando agitadamente y jadeando , aquella corrida verdaderamente lo había dejado muy cansado, pudo ver que los había perdido o, los había dejado muy atrás ,y en el último caso prefirió estar aún más lejos . Se dió la vuelta para empezar otra carrera , entre más lejos de esos seres , mejor .Sin embargo cuando se dispuso a dar el primer paso sus patas flaquearon por cansancio al correr tanto, se sintió mareado ,se tambaleó y cayó .

-"_ouch, no creí que hiva a estar tan cansado, pero al menos perdí a esas cosas " -_pensaba para sí mismo . Intentó levantarse pero su cuerpo no respondió y siguió tirado en el suelo , y para colmo las heridas " no graves " le estaban empezando a doler justo ahora-_"Rayos! , no bromees ! y ahora ¿que voy a hacer? no me puedo ni mover!"- _Hubiera seguido hablando en su mente consigo mismo cuando a lo lejos divisó una tenue luz acercarse de entre una zona de árboles que estaba en frente de él y mientras más se acercaba aquella luz , oía que junto con ella se escuchaban pasos y pudo ver una silueta que se hacía más grande conforme se acercaba, sacó la conclución de que no era alguna de esas cosas que lo habían perseguido , pero aún así aquello si bien lo tranquilizó no podía estar completamente seguro si era alguien que le ayudaría o le haría lo era del tipo que desconfiara en todo o en todos, pero por la situación en la que estaba debía ser cuidadoso .

Pensando que era un posible peligro intentó levantarse para encontrar algún escondite temporal hasta que el " peligro" pasara pero fue en vano ,y al moverse bruscamente soltó un quejido de dolor que le provocaban sus heridas y por si fuera poco al parecer quien quiera que estubiera detrás de esa luz lo escuchó , acercándose a un ritmo rápido a donde él estaba . Pudo escuchar unos pasos haciéndose más fuertes cada vez más, cerró sus ojos fuertemente por el brillo de la luz que ahora estaba prácticamente en frente suyo, alguien estaba al lado suyo y revisaba sus heridas pero no podía verlo , sin embargo ,la precencia de aquel ser le provocó serenidad y se relajó cuando ese alguien le acarició la cabeza con lo que intuía era su mano , le gustó esa sensación y no pudo evitar que un sonido parecido a un ronroneo se le escapara .

Al momento sintió que lo elevaban del piso , se quejó un poco por sus heridas que dolían pero no fue mucho . Pudo ver que quien lo levantó era un humano (aunque no pudo verle el rostro) y lo que emanaba luz era en realidad un fuego muy potente que provenía de unas velas de una linterna de campo . Pudo sentir que quien lo levantó tenía un aura que provocaba tranquilidad y protección , le pareció un poco extraña esta aura para que la tuviera un humano pero no le prestó importancia ya que ahora lo que sabía era que el humano lo abrazó apoyándolo en su hombro y le acariciaba la cabeza .Rápidamente al zorrito le empezaba a entrar sueño , pero antes de quedarse dormido y cerrar sus ojos pudo escuchar una frase que dijo la persona que lo sostenía.

-Tranquilo , no te preocupes estarás bien, yo mismo te voy a curar - dijo en un tono suave y tranquilizador , aquello fué todo lo que escuchó antes de quedarse dormido en brazos de quien por la voz supo que era un muchacho .

La persona al ver que el zorrito se había quedado dormido en sus brazos recogió la linterna que momentáneamente había dejado en el suelo y emprendió el camino de vuelta por donde había venido con el zorrito en brazos.

N/a : que les pareció ? :) . Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de este fic, que planeó terminar pero necesito saber sus opiniones para ver si tengo que mejorar algo y bueno también para saber que piensan .

En el próximo capítulo empezara verdaderamente el spiritshipping XD . Trataré de no tardarme en actualizar ya que tengo algunos exámenes en la semana y tengo que estudiar xd.

psdt: cualquier falta de ortografía porfavor avísenme C:

Por favor dejen review! x3


	2. Chapter 2

Hola ! , este es el capítulo 2 ^w^ . Espero que sea de su agrado!

Importante!: **nada **de yugioh gx me pertenece , pertenece a sus respectivos dueños, solo la idea del fic es mía.

-hello- diálogos

_"hello"_ pensamientos

**todos tenemos secretos **

**capítulo 2 : La familia Anderson **

Judai abrió sus ojos lentamente y hecho esto vió a su alrededor para saber donde estaba. Parecía una habitación , una habitación pequeña pero muy bonita a pesar de no tener muchas cosas, piso de madera , color de murallas verde agua claro ,algunos muebles de apariencia antigua repartidos ordenadamente por la habitación , también algunas pinturas de paisajes que adornaban y embellecían más el sitio . Él estaba recostado sobre un cojín.

-_"¿Dónde estoy? , ¿Qué hora es ?¿Y por qué rayos todo es tan grande aquí ?-_se preguntó a sí mismo _- "Ah, ya recuerdo , si no me equivoco aquel humano me debió haber traído a su casa seguramente al verme en mi forma de zorro al ver que estaba herido, y si mal no recuerdo lo útimo que recuerdo es que dijo que curaría mis heri-" _- Trás recordar eso se revisó rápidamente y vió que estaba vendado en los lugares en donde se había hecho daño_. -"das"._

- "_Wow , esto es fantástico , ya no duelen, quien las hizo definitivamente sabe curar" _.- pensaba felizmente,y con respecto a la hora pudo ver en un reloj de madera colgado en la pared que eran las 10:45 am,no era TAN tarde como esperaba pero si que había dormido mucho , sin embargo recordó otra cosa al ver nuevamente sus vendajes, ¿Dónde estaba quien lo había salvado la noche anterior y quien tambien lo había vendado?

Su respuesta vino un instante después cuando sintió una puerta abrirse, dirigió su mirada a donde estaba la puerta de la que entró una persona y examinó a quien entró.Un joven de más o menos 17 años ,alto, tenía el pelo de un color verde muy bonito y ojos esmeraldas que recordaban al mar , usaba una polera verde agua oscuro ,unos jeans azules oscuro y unas botas .Era un muchacho bastante atractivo.

El espíritu del bosque no pudo evitar quedar atontado por ver aquellos ojos esmeraldas que mostraban serenidad y se sonrojó fuertemente , pero como estaba en su forma de zorrito no se notó.

-Vaya , veo que ya te despertaste amiguito - se dirigió el extraño con una sonrisa amable a Judai mientras avanzaba con dirección a donde estaba el espíritu del bosque quien ahora se había sentado para poder ver y escuchar mejor a su interlocutor.

Conforme se acercaba Judai pudo sentir la misma aura que sintió en el bosque , quien había entrado a la habitación debió ser quie lo había ayudado en el bosque , de eso estaba seguro pues esa aura que mostraba serenidad y protección la podía distinguir en cualquier lugar por lo singular que era.

-me diste un buen susto anoche cuando te vi en el suelo con heridas en todo tu cuerpo , me pregunto como te las hiciste hiciste .

El humano quien ya había llegado junto a Judai , puso una mano sobre su cabeza y lo acarició, Judai cerró sus ojos y disfrutó de esta atención que le daban.

El peliesmeralda mientras le acariciaba la cabeza al zorrito , revisó los vendajes que él mismo había hecho la noche anterior y calculó que las heridas ya estarían curadas.

-Por lo que veo creo que estás mejor - Dijo con una sonrisa al terminar de examinar los vendajes para recibir un sonido parecido a un ronroneo proveniente del zorrito a quien aún seguía acariciando ,no pudo evitar que se le escapara una risita por la respuesta del animalito.

-Bien, creo que debes tener hambre y sed , quieres que te traiga algo ? - preguntó con una bonita sonrisa al zorrito.

En ese momento el estómago de Judai rugió dando a entender que tenía hambre y que la respuesta a la pregunta era "si" .

-bueno, tomaré eso como una afirmación . Te traeré algo en seguida , no tardaré - Dicho esto el muchacho se lenvantó y se dirigió a la puerta para ir a buscar algo de comida y agua .

Judai observó como el muchacho peliesmeralda se hiva alejando hasta salir de la habitación y dejar la puerta cerrada trás él .

-_"wow , que extraña aura . Nunca había sentido aquella sensación de tranquilidad y protección en una ".-_ pensaba mientras aún miraba la puerta.

Hubiera seguido con sus pensamientos de no ser porque escuchó que alguien gritaba muy fuerte regañando a sobresaltó por el grito de reprimenta que provenía de la otra habitación al pasar la puerta, pero por la curiosidad se acercó hasta la puerta y puso su oreja para poder escuchar mejor.

-Cómo se te ocurre ocurre traer a ese animal a la casa !?- gritó la primera voz que era de un hombre con un tono de total reprimenda . Judai se estremeció , esa voz era grave y la persona de la cual venía sin dudas estaba enojado .Verdaderamente se asustó .

-Pero tío ! , como crees que hiva a dejarlo en medio del bosque más aún con aquellas heridas ?, no podía dejarlo ahí e irme , quien sabe lo que le habría pasado! - escuchó de la segunda voz que esta vez reconoció, era la persona con la que estubo hace un momento.

_-"Por qué están discutiendo ?" _- Se preguntó Judai aún con su oreja pegada a la puerta para seguir escuchando .

-Sabes muy bien en las situación en la que nos encontramos , Johan ! .- la primera voz sonaba más furiosa que la primera vez.

__" Johan? , bueno , al menos ya sé el nombre de aquel chico " -_pensaba Judai -"¿_pero, porque están discutiendo él y la otra persona?_

-Ya sé en la situación en la que nos encontramos tío , pero aún así no podía dejar a ese zorrito allí solo y lastimado ! - Gritó Johan también más enojado .

-"_Espera , zorrito , en medio del bosque , con heridas ... Están discutiendo sobre mi !"- _Pensó Judai sobresaltado y sorprendido ensanchando sus ojos , hablaban sobre él _.-"Como no me di cuenta ¬¬?"._Pegó su oído más a la puerta , si hablaban sobre él quería escuchar bien lo que decían de él al menos

-Entiendo eso pero tú no sabes si ese animalejo salvaje tiene enfermedades o no , puede que tenga rabia o peor! - Siguió regañando el hombre a Johan.

-_"animalejo salvaje ? rabia ? hey! , quien se cree ese ¬¬?,no me conoce y cree que me puede juzgar ù,ú- _ pensaba el espíritu del otoño enojado por como le habían dicho.

-Él no tiene rabia ! .- Le respondió el ojoesmeralda

-¿Cómo lo sabes ?!- Se defendió la otra persona

- Porque no mostró los síntomas, además , porque estás en contra de él ? Por qué últimamente eres hací de poco tolerante? , lo único que hice fue traerlo a casa , darle ayuda con las heridas que tenía e hiva a darle algo de comida y agua y listo, acaso eso es un delito ?!- siguió Johan ya verdaderamente enojado , no entendía porque se conportaba hací su tío , si bien sabía la situación en la que se encontraban , eso no era pretexto como para no ayudar a ese zorrito ,y darle refugio por lo menos hasta que estubiera mejor y dejarlo en el bosque nuevamente 100 % recuperado.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, uno al frente del otro, desafiantes .Esperando a que el otro hablara, finalmente después de unos momentos de silencio , el hombre de mayor edad habló .

_Tiene a lo mucho hasta esta noche para irse Johan , no puede permanecer más tiempo en esta casa . - Sentenció el hombre con firmeza y autoridad .

- pero _

-Sin peros , es mi última palabra y no hablaremos más de este tema, fin de la discución. Iré a caminar un rato- Dicho esto , se fué por otra puerta dejando a Johan solo.

Johan miraba al piso decepcionado , sabía que ya no podría convencer a su tío de que cambiara de parecer , aunque tambien sabía que las heridas del zorro que había rescatado si bien estaban notablemente recuperdas , aún le faltaban un poco para estar completamente ó un suspiro , no podía hacer nada . Se dió media vuelta y se fué por otra puerta hacia la cocina para preparar lo que le había prometido al zorrito que estaba en la otra habitación.

Detrás de la otra puerta , Judai no sabía que pensar. Acaso él era el causante de de toda esa pelea? . Miró el reloj de madera colgado en la pared y vió que eran las 11:o2 am . ¿Tanto duró esa discución? .

-_"wow ,aquellos 2 parecen que saben dar miedo cuando están enojados, si con escuhar sus gritos estoy temblando"- _pensaba sin salir de su asombro_.-"¿ aunque me pregunto, a que se referían con la situación en la que estaban ? , si solo lo supiera ... podría tal vez ayudarles"-_siguió pensando Judai cuando oyó unos pasos que aparentemente venían con dirección a donde él se encontraba.

Lo más rápido que pudo se dirigió donde el cojín y se sentó sobre este para esperar a quien pasara por la puerta .

No tuvo que esperar mucho ,se abrió la puerta y vió a la misma persona que había visto esa mañana , solo que esta vez llevaba consigo 1 plato que traía un poco de leche . El ojiesmeralda se dirigió donde estaba Judai, se agachó y dejó el plato en frente de él , como ofreciéndole la leche .

Judai , sin embargo no le prestó mucha atención a la leche, ni tampoco a sus estómago ya que tenía hambre , simplemente se dedicó a observar a Johan , tenía una multitud de preguntas y la curiosidad lo estaba agobiando .

Johan también lo observaba pero con una sonrisa triste.

-Lo siento amigo , pero tendrás que irte esta noche, tus heridas ya están casi curadas ya que usé un medicamento natural mmuy eficiente hací que no creo que tengas mayores problemas- dijo acariciándole la cabeza a Judai y empezó a parase - me temo que me tengo que ir ,tengo que hacer muchas , descansa - Dicho esto se dió la vuelta para salir de la habitación cuando escuchó una voz.

- E-espera !

Se dió la vuelta lentamente ya que la voz parecía que provenía de allí , sin embargo cuando terminó de darse la vuelta ,¡ solo estaba el zorrito ! , acaso le estaban jugando una broma ? que él supiera los zorros no hablaban , o si ? .

-Quién habló ? - preuguntó mirando por todo el sitio, agachándose junto al zorro - oye , hay alguien más aquí?

-mmm, que yo sepa solo tú y yo -

Ensanchó sus ojos ante el asombro, esta vez había visto de donde provenía la voz , y provenía del zorrito ! era eso posible ? se estaba volviendo loco ? .

Siguió mirando estupefacto al zorro asombrado y con la boca boquiabierta .

- Có -como tú p-puedes , es que e-es impos-ible , de-debe serr una b-broma - tartamudeó lo dicho más para sí mismo que para los dos, trataba de convencerse a sí mismo de que seguramente estaba agonizando o teniendo ilusiones .

-No es una broma , emmm relájate no haré nada, de hecho creo que debo presentarme mejor , soy Judai , Judai Yuki , un espíritu de zorro del otoño , mucho gusto. - Dijo Judai tratando de calmar a cierto chico que ya estaba empezando a temblar de la impreción inconsinetemente - Ah , ya sé mejor me presentaré en mi otra forma !-

Una luz roja cubrió al zorro completamente (para más asombro de Johan) que aumentó de tamaño a la vez que cambiaba de forma , el momento la luz desapareció mostrando esta vez a un joven con apariencia de 16 años, con pelo castaño doble entonado ,( la parte de abajo marrón mientras que la parte de arriva de un color café más claro ) , su pelo terminaba en punta , teniendo más pelo en la parte que rodeaba su cara , tenía hermosos ojos castaños ,tenía unas lindas orejitas de zorro color marrones con las puntas negras y finalmente una cola de zorrito también marrón pero con la punta color beige . Estaba usando una polera roja manga larga ligera ,unos pantalones negros , zapatillas rojas con bordes blancos y llevaba un collar con un extraño símbolo que era el símbolo de la familia Yuki una de las familias del otoño .

-Es -espíritu del otoño?- Johan preguntó impresionado mirando a Judai ( y sin darse cuenta sonrojado ligeramente al ver a Judai) , ¿Estaba él soñando o era esto realidad?

-sep , y si quieres pruebas tengo 3 con las que quedarás convencido por si aún no me crees ^w^ - dijo cierto espíritu de otoño - primera prueba : la transformación de casi humano a zorro y veceversa , segunda prueba :este collar - siguió Judai señalando es collar que traía colgado en su cuello- este collar si te das cuenta tiene un símbolo y este símbolo es el que representa a mi familia como una familia del otoño.

Johan escuchando las explicaciones , cabeceó mirando el collar que traía el pelicastaño.

-y tercero ... - prosiguió el Judai - estos tatuajes - dijo levantándose las dos mangas (hasta un poco mas abajo de sus hombros) que cubrían sus brazos mostrando unos tatuajes en color rojo opaco que llegaban hasta más abajo de lo codos, los tatuajes tenían múltiples símbolos en los que destacaban los epirales y los círculos.- este tipo de tatuajes solo los pueden tener miembros de mi familia- dicho esto se bajó las mangas nuevamente.

Johan ya no sabía que decir , frente a él estaba un espíritu del bosque , honestamente él no creía en ellos , hasta hoy que se le presentó uno , uno muy lindo y adorable por cierto ,(se sonrojó y se pego mentalmente por pensar esto último).

Nunca pensó que aquel zorrito sería realmente un guardián del bosque , estaba verdaderamente sorprendido. Fué sacado de sus pensamientos cuando el muchacho de pelo castaño habló.

- bien , creo que tu nombre es Johan ,cierto?

-sí , mi nombre es Johan ,Johan Anderson mucho gusto - dijo a la vez que inclinó su mano hacía Judai a muestra de saludo , Judai la aceptó y estrecharon sus manos . Ambos sintieron como una corriente los recorrió , como si ya estubieran conectados , destinados a encontrarse , también sintieron cierto sentido de familiaridad. Cuando se separaron y se sonrieron el uno al otro.

-"_Anderson? , Por qué me suena conocido ese apellido? mmm , bueno ,no creo que importe " - _pensaba Judai cuando el muchacho de pelo esmeralda le habló .

-Por cierto ... , ¿Cómo supiste mi nombre ?

-como lo supe ? ah , bueno , lo escuché cuando ,hablabas con otra persona hace un emm hace un rato - respondió Judai algo nervioso porque no le quería recordar a Johan el momento de su pelea con la otra persona ya que seguramenete a Johan se le haría incómoda la conversación.

Johan cabeceó mirando a Judai - Hací que nos escuchaste ? tan fuerte gritamos? - dijo en un tono divertido para asombro de Judai .

Ahora le tocó a Judai cabecear - si, los oí , creo que no era de mi incumbencia pero no lo pude evitar , lo siento - respondió Judai sonrojado de la verguenza .

-N-no te disculpes, no fué tú culpa, cualquiera pudo habernos escuchado poor lo fuerte que discutimos - lo trató de calmar Johan sonrojado por ver la reacción de su acompañante.

Judai se tranquilizó con este último comentario, se sintió aliviado cuando supo que Johan no estaba enojado, aunque aún tenía muchas preguntas pero , prefirió guardárselas. Sin embargo , esta vez sus ojos le fallaron por ser tan expresivos y Johan leyó sus pensamientos .

-Quieres saber de qué hablabamos , verdad ? - dijo el muchacho mayor de los dos con una sonrisa comprensiva .

El pelicastaño se sorprendió pero cabeceó de inmediato .

-Bien , te explicaré . Primero que nada con quien hablaba era con el hermano de mi madre , osea mi tío , peleábamos porque , bueno , mmm como explicar ... - se detuvo a pensar por un momento y prosiguió- bien , debo empezar diciéndote que esta a casa a parte de ser una casa también es una tienda y especie de caffe , y estamos pasando por una especie de "crisis".-

-crisis?

- si , una crisis porque el negocio está cayendo por un bajo número de clientes pero también es por la falta de personal - Johan prosiguió algo triste - por eso tenemos que ahorrar y no derrochar el dinero hasta que este período difícil pase, y con respecto a mi tío lo que pasa es él es muy exagerado y peleábamos porque él nosé porque odia a la mayoría de los animales que habitan en el bosque y por eso no le gusta que traiga alguno a la casa.Y cuando te vió, yasabes en tu forma de zorro , no le agradó mucho la idea que digamos ...- terminó de explicar Johan.- los siento por su actitud , pero no es una mala persona.

-No te preocupes, seguramente tendrá sus razones - Le respondió Judai a Johan con una sonrisa amable aunque se preguntaba el porque el odio del tío de Johan hacía la mayoría de los animales del bosque ,pero decidió no prestarle atención a eso ahora.- y con respecto a lo otro , debe ser complicado pasar por una situación hací.

-Sí , lo es pero parece que podremos salir de esta- respondió Johan algo asombrado y aliviado de que el castaño tomara tan bien el otro tema.

De repente a Judai se le ocurrió una idea,una buena oportunidad con la cual devolverle el favor a Johan por ayudarlo y por haber sido tan amable.

- Ya sé !- gritó emocionado cierto espíritu del otoño mientras que su compañero solo se sobresaltó por la acción repentina de este.

- Qué pasa ? - preguntó con curiosidad

- Puedo trabajar aquí !

El peliesmeralda seguía sin entender.

.-Ya sabes ! , trabajar aquí para devolverte el favor .- decía aún más ansioso

-E-en serio ? - preguntaba Johan sorprendido- N-no es necesario que lo hagas , no te preocupes .

- pero quiero hacerlo _ exclamó - quiero devolverte el favor y no quedarme sin hacer nada, onegai déjame trabajar aquí , hací ya no tendrían tantos problemas por falta de personal - Siguió Judai guiñando un ojo a lo cual Johan se sonrojó levemente .

- Esta bien - dijo Johan al fin por la insistencia de Judai , para luego sonreír .

- Yupi! - festejaba - prometo que no te voy a decepcionar !

Johan no pudo más que sonreír , le resultaba muy tierno el como festejaba el algo le llamó la atención , no sabía como pero , ppudo hablar con Judai naturalmente a pesar de que recién se habían conocido, de alguna forma sintió confianza y comodidad al hablar con el pelicastaño , incluso con un tema que para él era difícil de hablar sin sentirse incómodo.

-Bién , pero primero debo mostrarte la casa -dijo parándose y ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarle a pararse a su amigo, la cual Judai aceptó y se paró ayudandose de esta.

okey ! - Dijo alegremente.

Ambos salieron de la habitación para mostrarle a Judai la casa ,cerrando la puerta trás ellos.

n/a : Listo ! ^ ^ , aquí está el capítulo 2 , espero que haya sido de su agrado !

en el próximo capítulo Judai ya empieza a trabajar en la tienda Anderson . actualizaré pronto . dejen review por favor x3

Hasta pronto ! :D


	3. Chapter 3

holaaaaaaa! ¿Como están ? :3 , espero bien :D , camciando de tema xd,aquí está el cap 3, disfruten y espero sea de su agrado! .

IMPORTANTE : No poseo** nada **de yugioh gx , pertenece a sus creadores .

-hi- diálogos .

-_"hi"- pensamientos._

_-hi- flash back_

**Todos tenemos secretos **

**capítulo 3 : EL como llegó a mi vida (johan P.O.V)**

**Johan P.O.V (1)**

Hola ,creo que ya conocen mi nombre , soy Johan Anderson .

Llendo al tema principal nunca creí que algo así me pasaría o que me pasara algún día . Y pensar que todo esto empezó en aquella noche en que lo encontré.

_**.flash back.**_

_Mi tío por parte de mi madre , llamado kenji, aunque normalmente se muestre enojón y con cara de pocos amigos , es en realidad una gran persona , eso yo lo sé porque desde muy pequeño cuando mis padres no estaban en casa por viajes a los que tenían que ir ,él y mi abuelo (quien estaba en un pequeño viaje) me cuidaban ._

_En la tarde olvidé ir al bosque a buscar leña ya que la que teníamos se había acabado y mi tío no encontró nada mejor que mandarme a buscar en la noche cuando ya eran si mi memoria no me falla cerca de las 12 de la noche , algo tarde para salir pero que se le va a hacer , después de todo, necesitábamos esa leña para prender el fuego de la chimenea._

_Me puse un abrigo para protegerme del frío , sobre todo si tenía que ir al bosque, tomé una linterna de campo que usaba velas que alumbraba mucho para mi sorpresa. Salí de la casa y me adentré en el bosque , a pesar del frío que había ya que estaba empezando el otoño me encanta estar allí , no sé porque pero cada vez que recorro el bosque siento cierta familiaridad , se siente reconfortante , es muy extraño pero para nada incómodo._

_Iba alumbrando con la linterna a mi alrededor y cada vez que veía alguna rama en el piso la levantaba y la sostenía en una de mis manos agregándose a la colección de ramitas que poco a poco iba recogiendo mientras que con la otra mano alumbraba a lo que estaba adelante , fijándome obviamente si habían ramas sueltas en el suelo , ya que principalmente vine al bosque para recoger ramitas que servirían de leña ._

_Caminaba tranquilamente cuando oí un quejido perfectamente audible , era un quejido de dolor , me dí cuenta de que provenía seguramente de algún animalito a unos cuantos metros si caminaba derecho, no podía ver muy bien que animal era porque si bien la potencia de mi linterna era mucha , alumbraba hasta cierta distancia. _

_Decidí acercarme a paso rápido pues, si había algún animal o persona ( aunque dudaba de lo último) herida , lo mejor era no tardarse y ayudar a quien emitió el quejido de claramente de dolor. _

_Por fin llegué al lugar de donde provenía el sonido , alumbré con la linterna y pude ver a un pequeño zorro cuyo color de pelaje en su mayoría era marrón, con las puntas de sus orejas negras , tenía las partes finales de sus patas color café anaranjado (que parecían botitas ), también tenía un larga cola muy bonita con la parte final color beige , su pelaje en general era precioso, nunca había visto en mi vida a un zorro de ese tipo de pelaje ._

_Me pegué mentalmente , no había tiempo para pensar en eso ahora , el zorrito estaba herido y necesitaba ayuda . _

_Me arrodillé a su lado , dejando la linterna y las ramas que hasta ese momento había recogido en el suelo por el momento, empecé a revisar sus heridas a la vez que puse una de mis manos sobre su cabeza y lo acaricié , pude oir un ronroneo por parte de él , sonreí enternecido al escucharlo . Cuando terminé de revisarlo pude ver que las heridas no eran graves pero tampoco leves , en casa podría curarlas ._

_Lo elevé del suelo , se quejó un poco pero no fué mucho , apoyé su cabeza en mi hombro y le empecé a acariciar su cabeza , poco a poco parece que le entró sueño y se empezaba a quedar dormido._

_-Tranquilo , no te preocupes estarás bien, yo mismo te voy a curar - dije antes de que el zorrito se quedara dormido en un sueño profundo._

_Levanté del suelo solo la linterna dejando allí las ramitas que había recolectado y emprendí el camino de vualta a mi casa con el zorrito en brazos ._

_**.fin flash back .**_

Cuando llegué a mi casa muy tarde en la noche y mi tío vió al zorrito de inmediato se mostró molestó, pero no me dijo nada excepto que se hiva a dormir, honestamente no sé porque no le agradan en su mayoría los animales del bosque,nunca intenté preguntárselo en lo que me acuerde ,por que con su mirada dejaba en claro que no quería hablar de eso .

De inmediato y sin prestarle mucha atención a mi tío me puse a curar las heridas que el zorro tenía en su cuerpo .

Mientras hacía las curaciones se me vino a la mente un tema delicado , he de explicarles : nuestra casa hay una habitación MUY grande a la que se llega siguiendo un pasillo , en ese espacio es donde tenemos el "caffe Anderson" como le pusimos y en un rincón una tienda de objetos antiguos y otras cosas como hiervas y cosas por ese estilo.

El problema es que por ahora estamos pasando por lo que se llama una "crisis" por así decirlo ya que pocas personas han venido a nuestro caffe , se preguntarán la razón supongo , bueno , la respuesta es muy simple ,hay un nuevo caffe cerca de donde nosotros nos encontramos que es por mucho más moderno y el caffe Anderson lleva muchos años y conserva su estilo antiguo con el cual empezó por lo tanto no es de extrañar que la mayoría prefiera el moderno , sin contar que no tenemos planeado re-modelar nuestro caffe.

Esperamos que esta crisis pase porque otro problema es el personal ,todos se fueron a trabajar al otro caffe por mejor paga, aunque debería odiarlos , los entiendo y no les tengo rencor en lo absoluto.

Cuando terminé de vendar al zorrito y lo llevé a otra habitación y lo dejé durmiendo en un cojín. Al día siguiente fuí a verlo poco más de las 10: 45 si mi intuición no me falla. Pude ver que estaba mucho mejor , le ofrecí agua y comida y me fuí de la habitación para dirigirme a la cocina para ver que había , en un plato puse leche y , para mi sorpresa , no había nada que le pudiera dar , _"_ _tendré que comprar algo después"._

Teniendo eso en cuenta me dirigí a la habitación donde lo dejé , y cuando iba a entrar vi a mi tío que entraba a la habitación .

-Johan - recuerdo que dijo firmemente,y hací empezó una de nuestras peleas .

Para serles sinceros , no quiero recordar todo ese lío , no me culpen , pero lo que sí les puedo decir es en cómo terminó y de que se trataba .

Peleábamos porque él quería que el zorrito se fuera , sin embargo yo no quería , sus heridas estaban mucho mejor pero no estaban totalmente curadas por lo tanto igualmente estaba preocupado , estubimos discutiendo hasta llegar a los gritos , y hasta recuerdo muy bien que dijo que aquel zorrito podía tener rabia , y valla que me enfadé .

El punto es que la pelea terminó con él diciendo que el zorrito tenía hasta esa noche para irse sin peros , para luego decir que iría a dar un paseo , seguramente para relajarse , y se fué de la habitación dejándome algo decepcionado y triste. Suspiré pesadamente y entré en la habitación en la cual había dejado al zorrito , lo ví sentado sobre el cojín en el cual lo dejé en un principio .

Me acerqué a él con el plato con leche en una mano , cuando estuve a su lado me inqué junto a él y puse el plato con leche frente a él , pero simplemente lo ignoró y me quedó mirando y yo también lo miraba algo triste al recordar lo que mi tío me dijo . Luego me decidí a hablar , claro que no creyendo que el zorrito me entendiera , aún así le hable .

-Lo siento amigo , pero tendrás que irte esta noche, tus heridas ya están casi curadas ya que usé un medicamento natural muy eficiente hací que no creo que tengas mayores problemas- dije acariciándole la cabeza, luego de hacer eso me dispuse a pararme diciendo lo que yo pensé mis últimas palabras - me temo que me tengo que ir ,tengo que hacer muchas , descansa - , cuando oí una voz que no esperé oír.

-E-espera !. dijo esa voz . Me congelé y me dí vuelta lentamente ya que el sonido provenía de trás mío , pero cuando me di la vuelta solo ví al zorrito ,¿ como era eso posible ?, me estarán jugando una broma ? ,me estaba volviendo loco? , esas eran algunas de las preguntas que me hice .

- Quién hablo ?- pregunté agachándome junto al zorrito para luego decirle - oye, hay alguien más aquí?

-mmm, que yo sepa solo tú y yo -

Ensanché mis ojos al máximo y miré a quien estaba junto a mi que no era otro más que el zorrito , lo quedé mirando estupefacto y con la boca abierta , pero ¿Quién no estaría así si escucha a un animal hablar pregunto yo ?

Recuerdo haber hablado entrecortadamente por el asombro que tenía , no todos los día ves a un zorro parlante después de todo .

También me dijo que me relajara , que no haría nada lo cual me alivió en parte , luego se presentó, dijo su nombre : Judai Yuki , y nombró que era un espíritu del bosque, okey , admito que con eso me puse más sorprendido y empecé a temblar inconscientemente por el asombro . Al ver esto el zorrito o mejor dicho el espíritu del bosque específicamente como un espíritu del otoño dijo que se presentaría en su otra forma .

Una luz rojiza lo cubrió enteramente y cuando esta desapareció pude ver a la persona más hermosa que haya visto. Parecía tener 16 años , un año menor que yo , su color de cabello era castaño pero en 2 colores , café oscuro abajo y en la capa más ligera un tono café anaranjado , tenía bellos ojos color café que venía a juego con su pelo y que mostraban inocencia , alegría e inspiraban confianza , nunca había visto otros ojos como aquellos y me quedé hipnotizado al verlos, poseía unas tiernas orejas marrones con las puntas negras y una cola de zorro también marrón pero con la punta color beige . Usaba una polera manga larga color rojo , pantalones negros y zapatillas rojas con bordes blancos . También llevaba un collar con un símbolo que no entendí hací que no le presté mucha atención que digamos .

- Espíritu del otoño ? - recuerdo haber dicho aún sin salir de mi asombro y muy sonrojado aunque lo niegue .

-sep , y si quieres pruebas tengo 3 con las que quedarás convencido por si aún no me crees ^w^ - dijo él alegremente - primera prueba : la transformación de casi humano a zorro y viceversa , segunda prueba :este collar - dijo señalando un collar que traía colgado en su cuello- este collar si te das cuenta tiene un símbolo y este símbolo es el que representa a mi familia como una familia del otoño.

Asentí con mi cabeza mientras que escuchaba .

-y tercero ... - prosiguió Judai - estos tatuajes - dijo levantándose las dos mangas que cubrían sus brazos mostrando unos tatuajes en color rojo opaco que llegaban hasta más abajo de lo codos,en el diseño de los tatuajes habían muchos espirales y círculos.- este tipo de tatuajes solo los pueden tener miembros de mi familia- dicho esto se bajó las mangas nuevamente.

Francamente me quedé sin palabras , tenía a un espíritu del bosque en frente de mí , no creía que aquel zorrito era en realidad un espíritu del bosque .

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando él hablo y preguntó si mi nombre era Johan , afirmé lo que dijo y me presenté mejor diciendo mi nombre completo , que es Johan Anderson , mientras le mostraba mi mano a modo de saludo y las estrechamos . De algún modo me sentí bien , me sentía familiarizado y conectado con él . Cuando separamos nuestras manos nos sonreímos mutuamente .

Al momento se me vino una pregunta a la mente : ¿Cómo supo mi nombre si no se lo dije ?. Le pregunté y me respondió con nervios que lo había escuchado en nuestra pelea, sin embargo de alguna forma no me sentí incómodo como lo estaría con cualquier persona cuando habló de la pelea . Es más , respondí en un tono de broma , lo cual parece que lo sorprendió .

Judai cabeceó y dijo con vergüenza que lo sentía de todas formas, me sonrojé ante esta acción y traté de calmarlo diciéndole que no era su culpa, lo que al parecer funcionó . Después de esto se quedó un momento en silencio, le miré a los ojos y pude leer lo que pesaba , no es que sea un mago o algo por el estilo , sus bellos ojos , digo , sus ojos lo delataron .

Le pregunté si quería saber el por qué de la discusión entre mi tío y yo , a lo cual él se sorprendió pero cabeceó . Le empecé a contar primero que nada quién era con quien discutía , luego le traté de explicar la crisis que estábamos pasando, mientras se la explicaba en mis pensamientos no podía entender el por qué no me sentía incómodo al hablarle de este tema que , conociéndome me habría puesto incómodo , pero con él fue todo lo contrario . ¿Por qué ? no lo sé .

Después de pedirle disculpas por la actitud de mi tío y que él dijera que no importaba ( lo cual me alivió el que lo tomara tan bien ) dijo algo que no esperaba oír .

_**.flash back.**_

_- Ya sé !- gritó emocionado Judai , haciendo que yo me sobresaltara por su repentina acción._

_- Qué pasa ? - pregunté con curiosidad_

_- Puedo trabajar aquí !_

_Lo miré sin entender._

_.-Ya sabes ! , trabajar aquí para devolverte el favor .- decía aún más ansioso lo que lo hacía ver tierno ._

_-E-en serio ? - pregunté sorprendido- N-no es necesario que lo hagas , no te preocupes ._

_- pero quiero hacerlo _ exclamó - quiero devolverte el favor y no quedarme sin hacer nada, onegai déjame trabajar aquí , hací ya no tendrían tantos problemas por falta de personal - Siguió Judai guiñándome un ojo a lo cual me sonrojé levemente ._

_- Esta bien - dije al fin por su insistencia ( aunque para serles sinceros tenía otra razón , que era mantenerlo cerca mío , me gustaba estar junto a él ,¿la razón ? quisiera saberlo,). Dicho eso le sonreí _

_- Yupi! - festejaba - prometo que no te voy a decepcionar !_

_no pude más que sonreír , era muy tierno el como festejaba ._

_-Bien , pero primero debo mostrarte la casa -dije parándome y ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarle a pararse , la cual Judai aceptó y se paró ayudándose en esta._

_okey ! - Dijo alegremente._

_Ambos salimos de la habitación para recorrer la casa ._

_**.fin flash back.**_

Así fue como llegó a mi vida . Sin embargo , no entiendo el porque me siento "extraño " cuando estoy junto a él . Podría ser ... que me enamoré ? me enamoré de Judai ? pero si apenas lo conozco aunque, también se le podría llamar amor a primera vista . Bueno , tengo claro que lo que siento por él no es normal ( desde cuándo me sonrojo o mi corazón palpita tanto por las acciones de una persona)

Genial , no sé ni lo que siento , pero ya saben lo que dicen : cada cosa a su momento. Aunque si es así , ya deseo averiguarlo .

fin cap.

n/a : Al fin ! terminé de escribir este cap . x3 Se preguntarán el por qué de mi demora al actualizar , imaginen en un día tener 2 pruebas seguidas , una de historia y otra de naturaleza x.x , tuve que estudiar y se me fue el tiempo .

Un aviso importante : ahora me tardaré más en actualizar el fic , la otra semana tengo muchas pruebas xddd , pero siempre trataré de publicar 1 vez por semana ( lo más probable los viernes , sábados o domingos).

[1] : Tenía que dedicar este cap al punto de vista de Johan xD . Era necesario para que pudieran entender ciertos puntos de la historia .

Hasta la próxima ! dejen review XD es gratis . Cualquier falta de ortografía no duden en decírmela ^w^ . El próximo capítulo es cuando Judai ya empieza a trabajar en el caffe Anderon x3 , es un pequeño adelanto.

Adios !


	4. Chapter 4

Hi ! ¿Cómo están? he aquí el cap 4 X3 espero disfruten .

Importante!: **nada **de yugioh gx (personajes por elemplo) me pertenece , pertenece a sus dueñ la idea del fic que es mía.

-hello- diálogos

_"hello"_ pensamientos

**Todos tenemos secretos **

**Capítulo 4 : Una pregunta importante.**

La mañana se les fue rápido, el tiempo pasa rápido cuando te diviertes dicen , y eso les pasó a nuestros protagonistas.

Johan le mostró la casa a Judai , la casa de Johan no tenía segundo piso , pero poseía muchas habitaciones y pasillos, todos con piso de madera y con las paredes pintadas color verde, algunas azules y otras celestes ,muebles de madera , caso todo parecía ser antiguo , al igual que los cuadros que adornaban paredes junto a fotos familiares ,incluso había una pequeña pieza que funcionaba como biblioteca y lugar de estudio ya que era tranquila a parte de poseer muchos libros ordenados en un estante, en pocas palabras la casa era muy bonita.

Después de que revisaran toda la casa para que Judai la pudiera conocer , ya que si iba a trabajar allí , también allí iba a vivir por lo tanto debía saber cual cuarto era cual .

Una de las piezas que Johan le mostró fue en la que iba a vivir , un cuarto de invitados que tenía una cama , que estaba a un lado de la ventana ,un escritorio pequeño que estaba junto a un sillón y un mueble para guardar ropa.

Luego de eso fueron a desayunar cuando el reloj apuntaba a que eran las 11: 30 am , algo tarde para recién desayunar pero qué se le va a hacer, desayunaron, tostadas con jugo de naranja, conversando animadamente.

-En serio ?- dijo Judai riéndose mientras daba un mordisco a su tostada .

-Si ! , fue muy gracioso , debiste verlo- Respondió Johan también riéndose.- aunque bueno, después de que hice esa travesura mi tío no me habló en una semana.

Ambos siguieron riendo por un rato más , hasta que se calmaron , aunque digamos que se tardaron bastante en calmarse por : Johan por recordar la travesura que hizo y Judai por imaginarla.

Cuando por fin calmaron su risa quedaron en silencio sonriendo cada uno , estaban en un silencio cómodo , siguieron comiendo cada uno en sus pensamientos.

De repente ,a cierto peliesmeralda se le vino una pregunta a su mente , una que recién se le había ocurrido preguntarse,una pregunta seria para él , y quería saber la respuesta a como diera lugar.

-Judai ?- Johan preguntó canbiando su cara anteriormente sonriente por una seria.

-si ? - Judai respondió con tono algo preocupado por la expersión de su amigo , ¿Acaso algo pasaba ?

- ¿Quién te hizo aquellas heridas aquella noche ?

Judai palideció , como no había pensado en eso , ni él mismo sabía quienes eran aquellos seres que lo preseguían y que por milagro los perdió saliendo herido en la misma acción . ¿ Cómo no se preguntó eso aquella mañana? ¿Cómo pudo olvidar esa pregunta tan importante? aunque bueno, ni si quiera sabía la respuesta.

-no lo sé - se limitó a decir ocultando sus ojos con unos mechones de su pelo.

Johan enarcó una ceja - ¿no lo sabes? , Judai hay que saber quien te hizo aquello - dijo lo último con algo de ira ,estaba muy molesto y quería saber quien era el desgraciado que le hizo aquellas heridas al castaño ,espera , ¿porque estaba tan enfadado en tal magnitud , tal vez era ... por que Judai estaba involucrado y había salido herido ? .

-Verás ... - empezó Judai aún con sus ojos ocultos recordando - no es que ellos me lo hayan hecho precisamente- continuó .

Johan solo escuchaba atento .

- No entiendo , y como obtuviste esas heridas ?

-Empezaré desde el principio ... - Dijo el castaño.

El blunette solo asintió.

-Verás ... cuando estaba dando un paseo en el bosque para saber como estaban las cosas , me encontré con unas extrañas criaturas , no tengo claro qué eran pero de seguro no querían nada bueno pues en lo que parecían eran sus ojos pude ver maldad , maldad pura . Esas cosas me persiguieron un largo rato , no podía perderlas hasta que encontré una parte del bosque en la que tenía esa oprtunidad , me transformé en mi forma animal y logré pasarla , pero no salí ileso como pudiste ver . Luego me encontraste y curaste mis heridas , y ahora quiero trabajar en el caffe para devolverte el favor ^w^ - Dijo esto último feliz.

Johan solo se quedó quieto , analizando lo que le había dicho Judai . Hasta que decidió hablar .

-Creo ... que ya entiendo - Habló Johan - pero ¿Qué era lo que exactamente querían? ¿Qué pasa si vuelven ? .- prosiguió con un tono preocupado , no quería que le hicieran daño a Judai.

Judai no sabía qué responder, se había quedado en blanco . Se limitó a mirar a Johan sin tener una respuesta formulada. Y antes de que pudiera responder algo oyeron una puerta abrirse, el tío de Johan había llegado de su paseo.

Cuando el tío de Johan llegó fue a las 11 :57 am , acuérdense de aquella hora. Ahora viene la parte larga y la vamos a resumir . Johan y Judai trataron de explicarle al tío Kenji toooodo lo ocurrido, tardaron 10 minutos, tío Kenji quedó sin creer lo que le habían dicho por lo tanto los muchachos le explicaron toooodo de nuevo , tardaron esta vez 20 minutos porque lo hicieron con lujo de detalles y mostrándole las pruebas, luego de eso el pobre hombre tardó unos 10 minutos procesando toda la información, para luego irse a su habitación a pensar y analizar todo antes diciéndole a Judai que era bienvenido. Ambos muchachos quedaron viendo como el hombre se iba ,dejándolos solos.

-Estará bien ?- Dijo Judai preocupado mirando por donde se había ido el tío de Johan .

-Si , solo hay que dejarlo solo , no te preocupes- Le respondió Johan despreocupadamente - Por cierto - dijo llamando la atención del menor - si vas a trabajar aquí primero debes saber cómo .- siguió dándole a Judai una gran sonrisa.

Judai le regresó el gesto y asintió con su cabeza.- si!

hora del reloj : 12:37 y antes eran ... las 11:57, el tiempo si que pasa rápido ._.

Johan le mostró con más detalle el lugar donde estaba el caffe y tienda Anderson , enseñándole donde estaban ciertos instrumentos y cosas , el como atender a los clientes , consejos etc , todo lo que necesitaba. Como ese día el caffe no abría ,acordaron que Judai empezaría a trabajar al día siguiente .

Después de eso se pasaron el resto del día jugando y conversando ,el día pasó rápido hasta que llegó la hora de irse a dormir , se fueron a dormir temprano pues el día siguiente sería uno especial.

Cada uno se despidió y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Cuando cada uno estaba en su cama estubieron pensando cosas diferentes:

Johan pensando en como resultaría el día siguiente y también pensando en Judai , al rato cayó en un profundo sueño.

Judai pensaba ansioso el como sería su primer día de trabajo y en como la pasaron él y Johan en el día , luego de un tiempo tambíen cayó en un profundo sueño.

Y el tío Kenji ... , bueno , el pobre aún trataba de asimilar la información del día.

fin cap

n/a : holaaaaaaa , ¿Les gustó ? ,este cap salió mas rápido de lo que creí, la inspiraación llegó de golpe xD . Y como pudieron leer ya planteé una duda , ¿ Quines eran los que perseguían a Judai y que querían? , esa pregunta se responderá más adelante , ya que en el prox cap trataré de responder a otra duda , el por que el tío de Johan odia a la mayoría de los animales del bosque.

Cambiando de tema , espero que les haya gustado y gracias a los reviews ( recién ahora digo esto xddd).

Y un pequeño adelanto al próximo cap : ahora si que sí Judai va a empezar a trabajar en el caffe ^/^ , se incluye a otro personaje , se responde una duda. Eso es todo lo que les puedo decir a partte de que trataré de no tardar con el proximo cap.

Saiyonara ! :D , si quieren dejan review , y como dato extra si me encuentran una falta de ortografía onegai avísenme y no duden en preguntarme algo sobre la historia x3 .


	5. Chapter 5

Ohaiyo! aquí está el cap 5 ^ ^ disfruten! XD

¡Importante!: **nada de nada **de yugioh gx me pertenece ,es propiedad de sus dueños. Pero la idea del fic que es mía.

-hello- diálogos

_"hello"_ pensamientos

(Número) dudas que se responden en la parte de abajo.

**Todos tenemos secretos **

**Capítulo 5 :Primer día de trabajo !**

Era temprano, específicamente las 6:30 am, todavía el cielo estaba oscuro pero, ese día había que trabajar y eso Johan lo sabía y esa era la razón por la que estaba en la habitación de Judai, tratando de despertarlo sin muy buenos resultados.

-Judai – susurraba sacudiendo al menor suavemente que estaba profundamente dormido y que no mostraba señales de estarse despertando en lo absoluto, llevaba un tiempo haciendo lo mismo y nada pasaba.

-Judaiiii – susurró más fuerte el peliverde a la vez que lo sacudía con más fuerza, resultados: nada, excepto el que Judai se revolviera más en su cama y le diera la espalda sin signos de querer despertar.

_-__"esto__ no funciona ._.__"__- _pensó Johan, para luego prestarle más atención a quien quería despertar ,Judai , y no pudo evitar pensar que se veía adorable durmiendo, se abofeteó mentalmente por ese pensamiento y se centró en lo que tenía que hacer.

-Judai, vamos despiértate – dijo esta vez hablando en un tono fuerte mientras sacudía lo sacudía.

-mmm, 5 minutos maaaas – gimió el joven de pelo castaño hundiéndose más en la cama.

-no, Judai tendrás que levantarte, recuerda que día es hoy – le recordó Johan.

El castaño abrió sus ojos de golpe- Es cierto!-habló/gritó y se sentó bruscamente, haciendo que el peliesmeralda se sobresaltara por el repentino movimiento.

-Al fin despiertas.- Johan habló aliviado luego de ver que el menor quien ahora estaba sentado y con el pelo desordenado se había despertado- "_debí empezar por decirle eso primero "_.

Judai le dio un sonrisa.- Tanto te costó despertarme?

-si ¬¬ , llevo un buen rato tratando.

-bueno… digamos que no soy muy bueno despertando en las mañanas- dijo con un poco de vergüenza mientras soltó una pequeña risita que hizo sonrojar a Johan levemente.

El mayor sonrió – Pero al menos despertaste.

-sip, mmm, ¿qué hora es?

El peliverde miró la hora en un reloj pulsera que usaba – las 6:40 am.

-¿En serio? ¿Y cuándo abre el caffe ?

-A las 7:am

Ambos se quedaron en sus lugares sonriendo felizmente, veamos , si el caffe abre a las 7:00 am y eran las 6:40 am significaba que les quedaban 20 minutos, 20 minutos para preparar TODOOO ,por lo cual eso quería decir que …

-¡Es muy tardeeeee!- gritaron al unísono alterados.

-Quedan 20 minutos , ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?! – gritó un alterado Judai mientras salía de la cama agitando sus brazos sin saber qué hacer.

-Tranquilicémonos! – Gritó Johan en las mismas condiciones solo que un poco más calmado lo que le permitió pensar con más claridad.

Ambos se quedaron quietos y en sus lugares, inhalaron … y exhalaron , relajándose.

Y ahora , pensando con más claridad, podían "repartir" el tiempo que les quedaba sabiamente.

-Okey- dijo confiadamente el peliesmeralda- te traeré la ropa de trabajo que vas a usar y ¿Cuánto tardarías en estar listo lo más rápido posible ?.

-mmm- pensaba Judai- en bañarme , asearme y vestirme, lo más rápido posible … no creó que supere los 10 minutos.-dijo finalmente .

Johan asintió y salió de la habitación para ir a buscarle la ropa que usaría Judai y adelantar en lo que tenían que hacer, no sin antes recordarle a Judai donde estaba el baño ya que este no se acordaba.

Mientras, Judai se dirigió al lugar en el cual estaba el baño y cerró la puerta cuando estuvo dentro de la pequeña habitación adornada en tonos azules y estilo antiguo como prácticamente el resto de la casa.

Puso a andar el agua y se desvistió rápidamente, se metió en la tina, cerró las cortinas y en un estante en la esquina encontró el champo y el bálsamo/acondicionador (1). Tomó la botella que contenía el champoo de vainilla con un toque de chocolate y se puso un poco en su pelo, dejó la botella en donde estaba y se empezó a lavar teniendo cuidado de no hacerle daño a sus orejitas de zorrito.

De repente, escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-Judai – llamó la persona, era Johan quien estaba del otro lado con un uniforme en los brazos.- ¿Dónde dejo la ropa?

-emmm-dudó Judai.

-Te la dejaré al pie de la puerta , okey?- Habló Johan interrumpiendo los pensamientos del castaño, dejando la ropa al pie de la puerta como dijo que lo haría.

-okey, ya casi termino- respondió Judai , quien ya casi había terminado y se estaba enjuagando el bálsamo que se había echado mientras Johan hablaba.

-okey, estaré la habitación donde está el caffe para ordenar algunas cosas- Dicho esto el peliazul se fue por un pasillo.

Mientras, Judai ya había terminado de darse la ducha rápida y había salido de la tina, abrió un poco la puerta para recoger la ropa con la cual trabajaría en el caffe. Se vistió rápidamente, era un bonito uniforme tenía que admitir, eran unos pantalones moderadamente ajustados color negro, camisa manga larga color blanca , que ocultaba sus tatuajes y encima de aquello una especie de "chaleco" ajustado sin mangas color azul oscuro casi negro ,una cinta con un moño que se ataba al cuello y zapatos negros, el conjunto era imple , pero muy bonito. Finalmente se puso el collar, que lo distinguía como espíritu del otoño y siempre lo usaba.

Echo esto, se lavó los dientes lo más rápido que pudo con un cepillo que Johan le había dado el día anterior, al igual que el piyama que usaba en la mañana, ambos de color rojo.

Cuando estuvo listo y se peinó un poco, salió del baño con la ropa que había usado doblada ordenadamente y la dejó en la habitación en la cual durmió. Luego de hacer eso fue directamente al lugar donde estaba el caffe, encontrando a Johan quien usaba el mismo vestuario del día anterior solo que en otros colores más oscuros y organizando algunos platos y tazas en un pequeño mueble.

-Llegué, estoy listo – dijo alegremente ganándose la atención del peliverde, vio al reloj que había en la pared y sonrió extensamente – Y he tardado exactamente 8 minutos – apuntó haciendo un guiño.

Johan solo se quedó parado con una cara de hipnotizado/atontado/aturdido, (como quieran llamarlo XD)y ruborizado mirando a Judai, pero como no hacerlo si se veía adorable, la ropa le favorecía mucho y le quedaba realmente bien.

-¿Qué pasa Johan?- preguntó Judai preocupado ya que su amigo se había quedado quieto sin decir nada.

El aturdido sacudió su cabeza para volver a la realidad pero no pudo sacarse el rubor que tenía en su cara- n-nada Judai , solo que te ves muy bien , la ropa t-te queda estupendo – dijo con un rubor más oscuro que sorprendentemente Judai no notó.

-¿E-en serio?- respondió el castaño sintiendo que su cara se enrojecía sin entender el por qué.

El peliesmeralda asintió lentamente, y como acto automático miraron el reloj que marcaba que tenían solo 10 minutos.

Ambos ensancharon sus ojos y se miraron olvidándose por un momento lo que había ocurrido hace unos momentos y…

-¿Alcanzaremos a hacer todo?- Preguntó Judai algo preocupado.

Johan lo pensó un segundo pero no tardó en responder- creo que sí, solo tenemos que ordenar algunas cosas y dejar otras a mano y listo, no es mucho, yo ordenaré esto –dijo apuntando hacia un rincón donde estaban las tazas y platos que anteriormente estaba ordenando.- y tú puedes ordenar las mesas y sillas- Prosiguió con una sonrisa.

Asintieron al mismo tiempo y cada uno fue a realizar su tarea. Terminaron justo a tiempo , todo estaba en su lugar, se dirigieron a la puerta por donde entrarían los clientes y antes de que Johan la abriera con la llave perteneciente a esta le habló a Judai.

-¿Recuerdas donde está todo y como realizar el trabajo?- preguntó por curiosidad y para darle una explicación rápida si no se acordaba de algo.

-sep , recuerdo donde está todo , el tratar amablemente a los clientes y como hacer el trabajo- respondió Judai optimista.

El ojiesmeralda se limitó a sonreír y asintió con su cabeza- si necesitas algo o si tienes algún problema solo dímelo, estaré en la caja registradora y en la sección de la tienda de objetos antiguos y demás cosas.

Luego de esto, Johan abrió la puerta haciendo que el caffe Andersen estuviera oficialmente abierto .

-Johan- habló Judai

-¿si?

-una pregunta, Donde está tu tío? , no lo he visto, es solo por curiosidad.

-no te preocupes, casi siempre da un paseo por las mañanas, regresará pronto.

Judai miró a Johan quien estaba sonriendo despreocupadamente y sonrió de la misma forma – ¡okey!- dijo alegremente

Se dirigieron a sus lugares, Johan a la sección donde estaba la mini tienda, donde estaba la caja registradora y donde por el ángulo no podía ver a judai, mientras que el castaño se dirigió a un rincón del lugar y esperaron al primer cliente, que no tardó en llegar.

Vieron que entró al caffe un hombre de unos 50 años, alto y vestido de forma casual, pelo corto negro y ojos del mismo color.

Judai , siguió las indicaciones que Johan le había dado el día anterior y lo fue a recibir.

-Buenos días señor, ¿qué desea? - dijo Judai dirigiéndose con una sonrisa amable al hombre que se había ,instalado en una de las mesas que habían.

-Buenos días – le respondió – me puede traer un café ¿por favor?

-En seguida – Dijo Judai felizmente haciendo una reverencia y se dirigió a cumplir el pedido, cuando sirvió en una taza el café volvió donde el hombre estaba y se lo dio haciendo después un tipo de reverencia.

El hombre solo sonrió y recibió la taza de buena gana.

-¿Eres nuevo por aquí?, nunca te había visto antes- Habló el hombre mayor quien ya había empezado a tomarse su café.

-Digamos que algo así, me presentaré : soy Judai Yuki fui contratado prácticamente desde ayer –Le respondió el castaño con una sonrisa.

El hombre sonrió amablemente- veo que eres el único que atiende a los clientes , pero …¿dónde está Johan?

Judai se sorprendió- ¿Lo conoce?

- Pues claro, después de todo, vengo a esos cafés casi todos los días en que está abierto, se me hizo una costumbre venir a tomar una taza de café aquí.-Contó

-¿Osea que es un cliente que frecuenta este lugar?

-si

-wow , significa que nos veremos seguido – dijo feliz Judai

-tienes razón- respondió el hombre – pero donde han quedado mis modales, mi nombre es Takato, gusto en conocerte.-siguió inclinando su mano a modo de saludo, el cual Judai aceptó.

-el gusto es mío – dijo estrechando su mano con la del hombre.-

Después de eso empezaron un conversación animada, el señor Takato le contaba a Judai como era el caffe antes, cuando este siempre estaba lleno de gente .

-Desde que aquel caffe se instaló, este por lo que veo ah tenido problemas- Hablaba el hombre mayor mirando a su alrededor para ver que todo estaba vacío.

El castaño solo cabeceó tristemente recordando el cómo Johan le había contado lo mismo para luego también ver a su alrededor, una gran habitación con las paredes pintadas de color celeste , piso de madera, mesas y sillas ordenadas en ciertos lugares, al fondo la sección de la mini tienda en donde también estaba la caja registradora y otros tantos muebles en los que se guardaban objetos como tazas ,diferentes tipos de platos ,cucharitas, cafetera , etc. todo lo que necesitaban.

El hombre prosiguió- y por lo que veo eres el único que está trabajando aquí y si no me equivoco tú dijiste que empezaste a trabajar hoy.

Judai cabeceó nuevamente.

-te tengo una pregunta, ¿Por qué decidiste trabajar aquí si pudiste haber trabajado en el otro caffe que tiene más éxito?

El menor lo pensó un momento para luego responder – bueno, sencillo, yo quise trabajar aquí por mi propia cuenta porque le quise devolver a Johan un favor ya que él me ayudó, además me está gustando este lugar , creo que será divertido trabajar aquí- dejo finalmente con una extensa sonrisa.

Ahora le tocó al hombre cabecear sonriendo amablemente.

-Veo que ya terminó su café – dijo Judai mirando a la tza ya vacía

-Sip, iré a pagar la cuenta – Siguió el hombre para luego pararse de su asiento con la taza de café en manos.

-Por favor déjeme llevar eso – Habló Judai apuntando a la taza.

-oh, muchas gracias que amable.- dijo el mayor mientras le pasaba la taza a Judai.

Se dirigieron a la caja registradora, donde Johan esperaba.

-Vaya, señor Takato, Judai – habló el ojiesmeralda al ver acercarse a las 2 personas.

-Hola Johan- habló el señor Takato cuando estaban lo suficientemente cerca.

-¡hola! – siguió Judai con su alegría propia de él.

-Veo que ya se conocen.- dijo Johan sonriendo.

-sip- le respondió Judai, quien aún tenía la taza que anteriormente contenía café en sus manos.

-Que bien- dijo feliz Johan,- ¿Cómo ha estado señor Takato?- habló esta vez dirigiéndose al hombre mayor.

-he estado bien, gracias, por cierto, veo que ahora tienes a alguien que te ayude- habló refiriéndose a Judai, quien fue a lavar y secar la taza para luego dejarla en el mueble correspondiente y volver lo más rápido que pudo.

-si- respondió Johan sonriendo.

El señor Takato pagó por el café y se dirigió a la puerta acompañado por los 2 jóvenes, y cuando iba a abrir la puerta para salir habló.

-Muchas gracias por el café, como siempre – dijo sonriendo – y una cosa más, es una duda que se me vino a la cabeza desde que llegué.

-¿Qué pregunta? – preguntó Johan.

-¿Por qué Judai tiene unas orejas de zorro?

Tanto Johan como Judai se congelaron, habían olvidado por completo ese detalle, el que Judai tenía orejas de zorro que no podía ocultar, ¿Qué le podían decir? , no le podían decir toda la historia, de repente y por suerte a Johan se le ocurrió una idea.

-¡Es un nuevo accesorio del uniforme!

Judai cabeceó repetidas veces muy rápido- ¡si!, vienen con el uniforme- habló tratando de sonar lo más natural.

El hombre mayor solo los miró para luego sonreír- wow , bueno, eso lo explica, aunque parecen muy reales.

-esa es la idea – le respondió Johan quien estaba más calmado.

El hombre cabeceó, se despidió por última vez y se fue. Ambos jóvenes soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

-Casi nos descubren .- habló Judai aliviado.

-tienes razón, ahora si te preguntan solo tienes que responder que vienen con el uniforme- respondió Johan también aliviado.

Judai solo cabeceó en el acuerdo. Se dirigieron cada uno a sus lugares y siguieron trabajando esperando clientes.

A la hora, el café tenía muchos clientes, para sorpresa de Johan que observaba como Judai los atendía siempre sonriendo y tratándolos amable y servicialmente. Había más gente de lo habitual.

-_"__Hoy sí que vino gente, que raro, nunca había pasado desde que el otro café se instaló, ¿Cómo es posible?"-_pensaba mirando como Judai atendía a 2 clientes al mismo tiempo , con su habitual sonrisa. _"__Es raro, es como si Judai los atrajera" _pensaba hasta que lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-disculpe- se dio la vuelta para ver a una señora y detrás de ella una gran fila de personas.- quiero pagar la cuenta, puede mirar a su novio después. – dijo entregando el dinero que debía.

Johan lo recibió y cabeceó para luego darse cuenta de lo que la señora había dicho y se sonrojó fuertemente- ¡é-él no es mi novio!- habló , pero era muy tarde , la señora ya se había ido y las siguientes personas de la fila le quedaron mirando con una sonrisa burlona y una ceja levantada mientras que otros solo se reían lo más callados posibles, no le creían.

Johan aún con el rubor en su cara los atendió lo más rápido que pudo.

Siguieron trabajando, poco después llegó el tío Kenji de su caminata, y sorprendió al ver tanta gente y ayudó a Johan con la caja registradora. Después de eso el día se les pasó rápido y sin darse cuenta ya era de noche, atendieron a los últimos clientes y cerraron el caffe.

-wow, que día- Habló un cansado Judai mientras que se sentaba en el asiento más cercano que encontró.

-Tienes razón- lo secundó Johan- no habíamos tenido tantos clientes desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Tal vez ya estemos superando la crisis.- habló el tío Kenji que también estaba cansado.

Todos cabecearon felices y cuando se disponían a descansar, sonó una puerta abriéndose, era la puerta de entrada a la habitación del caffe.

-Lo siento, pero está cerrado- dijo Johan sin mirar a la persona.

-Pero si vivo aquí- habló la persona y tanto El tío Kenji y Johan se dieron vuelta para ver a la persona con los ojos ensanchados.

-¡Hiro ! / ¡Abuelo! – dijeron sorprendidos Johan y el tío Kenji , dejando a Judai confundido.

-¿quién? – preguntó Judai muy confundido.

Johan se paró y fue a recibir a la persona , parándose junto a esta.

-Judai, este es mi abuelo, se llama Hiro- dijo señalando a la persona junto a él, un hombre de tercera edad, con el pelo color blanco y ojos cansados por la edad color gris que mostraban sabiduría, estaba vestido con ropa abrigada oscura.- Él se había quedado en la casa de unos amigos a arreglar unos asuntos y por fin llegó.

-¡Mucho gusto! – Habló Judai sonriendo- Mi nombre es Judai, Judai Yuki , soy nuevo trabajando en este lugar .

-Y también vivirá aquí- acotó Johan.

El abuelo de Johan solo le limitó a mirarlo con una sorpresa muy grande cuando escuchó que el apellido de Judai era Yuki, por unos momentos se quedó así, luego sonrió y por fin habló- Bienvenido Judai, puedes quedarte el tiempo que desees.

-Muchas gracias.- le respondió Judai alegre, aunque para ser sinceros se estremeció internamente, había percibido un aura muy fuerte que provenía del abuelo de Johan, un aura que mostraba sabiduría y poder, pero logró actuar normal.

Luego de esto se juntaron para comer, Judai se había cambiado de ropa y se puso unas prendas que Johan le había prestado, ropa que no le quedaban a él pero sí a Judai, de echo Johan le había pasado toda la ropa que no le quedaba y la había guardado en el guarda ropa que estaba en la habitación donde Judai dormía. Ambos conversaban a cerca del día que habían tenido mientras que el tío Kenji y el abuelo de Johan, Hiro, conversaban de otros temas.

Y sin que Judai se diera cuenta, era a veces observado por el abuelo de Johan, quien lo miraba discretamente y con un poco de ¿admiración? Fue el primero en pararse al terminar de comer, dijo en tono misterioso como si ocultara algo (que no pasó desapercibido por Judai) que iría a la biblioteca de la casa antes de ir a acostarse, todos se despidieron de él y siguieron conversando.

Al poco rato se retiró el tío Kenji quien se fue a dormir, dejando solo a Johan y a Judai en la mesa quienes siguieron con su conversación unos minutos más, para luego ellos también irse a dormir, antes lavándose los dientes, por supuesto.

Cada uno se fue a sus respectivas habitaciones y se durmieron rápidamente, todos excepto Judai.

_-__"__Este día si que fue bueno, no puedo esperar hasta que sea mañana"-_pensaba-_"__pero… aún no entiendo, por qué el aura de Johan y la de su abuelo son tan fuertes, no parecen humanas, además pareciera como si el abuelo ocultara algo, al igual que el tío de Johan sobre el por qué odia a los animales del bosque ¿Por qué el apellido Anderson se me hace familiar?, ¿Cómo estarán los demás?- _hablaba en su mente mientras que recordaba a su familia y amigos que estaban no había visto desde la noche en que Johan lo encontró_-__ … ¡arg! , ¡No entiendo nada!- _pensaba, a la vez que a su mente venía la imagen de Johan y se sonrojó_-__"¿Por qué cada vez que __estoy con él siento que mi corazón late más rápido?"- _pensaba por última vez antes de quedarse dormido finalmente, con la imagen de Johan en su cabeza que lo hizo sonreír mientras se adentraba en el mundo de los sueños.

Mañana trataría de averiguar.

Fin cap.

N/a: ¡Por fin! XD terminé este cap me tardé en escribir el final y salió un poco más largo que los demás x3 , como ya vieron incluí al abuelo de Johan en la historia , ¿Qué es lo que oculta?, trataré de resolverlo en el próximo cap , al igual que la duda del por qué el tío Kenji odia a los animales del bosque, no pude resolver esa duda en este cap por- por por flojera O.O, lo siento pero la explicación era muy larga n y la flojera me ganó , cambiando de tema en el próximo cap trataré de que Johan y Judai tengan su momento a solas x)

(1). No sé cómo se llaman en otros pero en mi país se les dice así.

Espero que les haya gustado el cap , si quieren dejen sus comentarios para saber lo que piensan, si me faltó algo ,faltas de ortografía, dudas, si me quieren matar … etc. Lo que sea x3.

¡Saiyonara !

Y recuerden: ¡Spiritshipping forever! XD


	6. Chapter 6

¡hello! :D ¿Cómo están? Aquí está el cap. 6 ^w^ , me tardé más en escribir este XD lo admito , pero espero que les guste.

zelink16: no te preocupes por comentar ahora (yo el miércoles estuve leyendo más fics que en preocuparme en escribir la historia XD, por lo tanto debo admitir que me atrasé y por eso tardé en actualizar), espero que disfrutes el cap x3 , ¡saiyonara ! ^w^/

¡IMPORTANTE!: Nada de yugioh gx me pertenece, solo la idea de la historia.

-hola- diálogos.

-_"hola"-pensamientos._

(Número) palabras o dudas que diré al final.

_**Todos tenemos secretos.**_

_**Capítulo 6:Quiero saber ...**_

Eran las 6:30 am de la mañana y cierto castaño ya estaba despierto y completamente listo ya para trabajar, se había levantado temprano ese día, contrario al día anterior, ciertamente esa noche no pudo dormir como la del día anterior, se sentía inquieto y con muchas preguntas en las cuales estaban:

1) El aura de Johan y la de su abuelo no eran... humanas, ¿Por qué?

2) Pareciera como si el abuelo de Johan ocultara algo, ¿Qué era?

3) El tío de Johan odiaba a los animales del bosque ¿Por qué? ¿Qué razón tenía?, cuando Johan le contó aquello su curiosidad era mucha pero se calló y no preguntó nada porque se supone que eso no le incumbía, aparte de que Johan tampoco sabía la respuesta, sin embargo sentía que en ese tema si debía "entrometerse", lo sentía como un "deber", después de todo, se hablaba de los animales del bosque, con los que él había convivido desde siempre y si había algún problema, trataría de resolverlo.

4) El apellido Anderson... ¿Por qué se le hacía conocido? es como si ya lo hubiera escuchado, pero... ¿en dónde?

5) ¿Por qué se sentía extraño cuando estaba cerca de Johan? era la primera vez que se sentía así. Era una de las preguntas que más le inquietaba.

6) Otra pregunta que también le inquietaba era el cómo estaba sus familia y amigos, no los había visto desde que Johan lo había encontrado y verdaderamente estaba preocupado.

7) ¿Por qué quería saber las respuestas? eso era lo que menos entendía, el por qué ,no era solo curiosidad ,sentía como si tuviera la obligación de saber las respuestas, una inquietud extraña , aparte de tener la sensación de estar de alguna forma relacionado con los que en esa casa vivían. Era la primera vez que se hacía tantas preguntas y quería saber las respuestas de todas.

Salió de ahora su habitación, y se dirigió a la cocina donde podría comer algo, uno no puede pensar con el estómago vacío, ¿cierto? Allí encontró al tío Kenji, al abuelo Hiro, y a Johan, este último sorprendiéndose de ver a Judai despierto y ya listo para trabajar, con el uniforme puesto, con su inseparable collar y el pelo un poco mojado al haberse terminado de darse una ducha rápida un rato atrás.

-¡Buenos días! - saludó a todos Judai sonriente y acercándose a ellos para unírseles en la mesa para comer, pues Johan le había puesto una taza con leche con anterioridad en el asiento al lado de él.

- hola Judai - le saludó Johan indicándole el puesto al lado suyo.

- Buenos días - Dijeron el tío y el abuelo de Johan al unísono, el tío Kenji sonriéndole y el abuelo de Johan más concentrado en su taza de café.

Y yo que pensé que tendría que ir a despertarte de nuevo -le habló el peliazul en tono divertido.

-¡Hey! - le respondió el castaño también en tono divertido - tal vez no sea el mejor madrugador pero por lo menos hoy me levanté temprano.- siguió sentándose al lado de su amigo.

Johan solo se limitó a reír en "silencio", mientras que Judai se tomaba la leche que estaba en su taza.

Después de unos cuantos minutos más en los que Johan y Judai conversaban y terminaban de tomar su desayuno el abuelo de Johan se levantó y dijo que se iría al bosque para buscar algunas hiervas medicinales, mientras que el tío Kenji dijo que se quedaría a ayudarlos con el ya las 6: 45 am, no había nada que se debiera ordenar por lo tanto se podría decir que tenían 15 minutos libres.

Limpiaron todo lo que habían ocupado en el desayuno y luego los guardaron, para cuando terminaron aquello les quedaban aproximadamente unos 7 minutos, aun les quedaba tiempo libre pero decidieron que pasar el tiempo en el cuarto donde estaba el caffe no estaría mal.

-¿Qué hacemos? - preguntó un aburrido Johan a un Judai en las mismas condiciones. Los tres estaban sentados en una de las mesas del caffe sin saber qué hacer o de qué hablar.

-no lo sé u.u - respondió Judai a la vez que soltaba un pequeño bostezo, pero como no iba a hacerlo si técnicamente no hablaban de nada, solo estaban sentados cada uno en un asiento sin hacer algo productivo.

- ¿Cuánto falta para que habran el caffe? - preguntó el tío Kenji al borde del sueño y aburrimiento apoyando su mano en su mentón mientras que su codo estaba apoyado en la mesa.

Johan miró su reloj pulsera.

- quedan 5 minutos - respondió algo más animado , pues quedaba menos tiempo a esperar - _"vaya, ayer estábamos apurados y ahora es lo contrario "-_pensó riéndose dentro de su cabeza , luego miró a Judai que estaba en la misma posición que su tío solo que apoyándose en sus dos manos , esperando a que el reloj mágicamente diera las 7:00 am , no pudo evitar sonrojarse y desvió la mirada con un rubor en sus mejillas, algo que pasó desapercibido por Judai quien aún seguía mirando el reloj de la pared , pero no para su tío que enarcó una ceja y rió en silencio , sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-_"¿Puede ser que mi sobrino está enamorado?, ya era hora de que lo estuviera_ "- se reía para sus adentros el tío Kenji , miró hacia una ventana cercana para que Johan y Judai no vieran que estaba riéndose en susurro, su sonrisa se esfumó cuando vio un conejo paseando, dando saltos de aquí para allá, de repente recuerdos vivieron a su mente y frunció el ceño, quería olvidar aquel momento en que su odio hacia los animales del bosque empezó, aunque supiera aquel odio nunca lo hubiera querido _ella_ y trató de pensar en otra cosa, aquellos recuerdos venían más seguido de lo normal. Afortunadamente para él , quien lo sacó de sus recuerdos fue Judai quien había hecho una pregunta al aire .

-¿Falta mucho para abrir? ¿Por qué hay que ser tan puntuales? –

-Creo que es tradición abrir el caffe exactamente a las 7:00 am, ni un minuto más ni ninguno menos – le respondió Johan mirando su reloj pulsera nuevamente- faltan solo 2 minutos.

-al menos ahora son solo 2 – respondió Judai pensando en cómo el tiempo puede ir tan lento.

El tío Kenji suspiró, ya relajado de lo ocurrido hace uno momentos en un recuerdo que quisiera olvidar hizo una momentánea aparición.- Paciencia, entre más impacientes estén el tiempo más lento pasará.

Los jóvenes solo se limitaron a cabecear en el acuerdo y se dedicaron cada uno a diferentes cosas, Judai a mirar por la ventana en la que anteriormente le había traído un recuerdo al tío Kenji y Johan a mirar a Judai con una expresión perdida en su rostro. Mientras el tío Kenji se dedicó a mirar a un reloj de pared viendo como cada segundo pasaba.

Todo continuó en silencio, sin nada más que decir , los 2 minutos pasaron lentos pero eso les dio timepo de pensar a cada uno.

-"_Creo que hoy no podré obtener la respuesta a que es lo que oculta el abuelo de Johan "–_pensaba Judai con algo de desánimo- "_pero… tal vez pueda obtener otras respuestas"- _trató de ser positivo_. _

-"_Por qué me siento hací cuando estoy con Judai?" – _se preguntaba Johan mientras su corazón latía fuertemente.

-"¿_cuánto pueden durar 2 minutos?"- _se preguntaba el tío Kenji con impaciencia , lo cual hace irónico lo que había dicho hace un rato, puesto que era él ahora quien estaba siendo impaciente.

Por suerte y para alivio de los tres el reloj marcó las 7:00 am, por fin, cada uno se preguntaba el por qué tanta impaciencia por trabajar, pero también los tres en su mente sabían que era para distraerse de sus pensamientos, claro que ninguno lo dijo.

Los tres se pararon de sus asientos, Johan se adelantó y fue a abrir con llaves en mano la puerta , oficialmente abriendo el caffe por el día.

Cada uno fue a su lugar, Johan fue al sitio donde estaba la mini tienda y donde estaba la caja registradora, mientras que Judai y el tío Kenji quienes atenderían a los clientes fueron cada uno a ubicarse en sus puestos, puestos "estratégicos" según Johan.

Los primeros clientes no tardaron en llegar, para sorpresa de los tres pero sobre todo para sorpresa de Johan y del tío Kenji, no les pasaba eso desde hacía mucho tiempo, específicamente, no les pasaba hasta que Judai había llegado, y pensaron seriamente si Judai, como espíritu del bosque, tenía esa habilidad de atraer a la gente, aunque con esa teoría no se alejaban de la realidad.

Trabajaron todo el día, llegando así la noche, con todo su esfuerzo porque eran muchas personas, no podían siquiera tener un segundo de descanso, aún así siempre les mostraba al cliente una sonrisa.

Si bien en la mañana tenía ganas de trabajar para distraerse, ahora era lo contrario, y apenas pudo, vio la hora para ver que faltaban 2 horas más para cerrar siendo así las 8:00 pm. Estamos hablando del tío Kenji que estaba agotado y al ver la hora solo suspiró con cansancio pero se dirigió nuevamente a trabajar con una sonrisa fingida, la edad y el paso de los años no le impedirían hacer su trabajo. Sin embargo, le sorprendió algo que pasaba frente a sus ojos cuando se dio la vuelta.

Era Judai, quien atendía con una sonrisa que se notaba era sincera y sin signos de cansancio a un cliente, se veía feliz de poder servirles a los clientes. Se quedó petrificado y ensanchó sus ojos, recuerdos vinieron a su mente, recuerdos de cierta persona.

Vio a aquella por un momento rápido en Judai, como si _ella _fuera la que estuviera allí.

Tembló ligeramente, cuando un recuerdo destrozador vino a él, un recuerdo que él quería ovidar. No pudo soportarlo más y salió corriendo del caffe abriendo fuertemente la puerta dejándola abierta, dejando a todos sorprendidos y en silencio, tanto a los clientes como a nuestros protagonistas.

Ambos, Johan y Judai quisieron ir tras él, pero no podían dejar el caffe solo, por lo tanto tomaron la única medida que tenían, algo le había pasado al tío Kenji y era algo por lo cual preocuparse según por cómo había corrido.

-Lo sentimos pero el caffe cierra, les pedimos amablemente que se retiren – Habló Johan fuertemente para que todos lo escucharan. Todos los clientes se fueron rápidamente, aunque algunos a regañadientes pero ni Johan ni Judai les prestaron atención.

Salieron corriendo lo más rápido que pudieron del caffe .

-¿Por dónde se fue? – preguntó Johan preocupado.

Judai cerró sus ojos, para sorpresa del peliazul, pues este no sabía que su amigo estaba usando una técnica propia de los espíritus del bosque, al segundo Judai abrió sus ojos decidido.

-Por allá – habló apuntando con dirección al boque con decisión.

Sin decir más Judai corrió hacia donde el mismo había apuntado, seguido por su amigo quien estaba confundido por la acción del castaño, pero decidió preguntarse eso en otro momento, ahora lo importante era su tío.

Corrieron adentrándose en el bosque lo más rápido que pudieron, hasta que llegó un momento en que se detuvieron para mirar a su alrededor.

-¿Por dónde Judai?– preguntó Johan preocupado por su tío.

-emmm- Dudó Judai, usó su técnica de nuevo y antes de poder decir la dirección a tomar…

-Por aquí – gritó Johan corriendo hacia su derecha, para gran asombro de Judai, ¿cómo pudo saber Johan eso?, ni el mismo Johan lo sabía, de hecho lo que él sintió lo sintió como una especie de intuición, pero será eso una intuición o ¿será algo más?.

Ahora le tocó a Judai guardarse su confusión y siguió a Johan quien llevaba una gran distancia corrida, corrió lo más rápido que pudo para poder alcanzarlo y ambos corrieron en una misma dirección.

Disminuyeron poco a poco su velocidad al escuchar un voz familiar, que venía a unos cuantos metros delante de ellos , era el tío Kenji quien estaba arrodillado y hablando hacia lo que parecía era una tumba , pero … ¿de quién era ?

-A veces no entiendo el porque te fuiste – hablo el tío Kenji con un tono que se notaba era de tristeza y añoranza.- Quisiera que estuvieras aquí, han pasado tantas cosas, es más, lo que dijiste era verdad… si existen los espíritus de los bosques – dijo lo último soltando una pequeña risa- debí creerte y si no me equivoco ahora me estarías diciendo algo como te lo dije te lo dije, ¿o me equivoco? – siguió con una pequeña sonrisa triste.

Judai y Johan no sabían que hacer o cómo actuar a lo que pasaba ante sus ojos, ¿A quién le hablaba el tío Kenji? Siguieron oyendo cómo el hombre hablaba.

-Te extraño tanto Eiko, no sabes cuánto me haces falta…

-¿Eiko? – susurraron ambos jóvenes , y para su mala suerte el bosque estaba tan silencioso que cualquiera los pudo haber escuchado y en este caso fue el tío Kenji quien en seguida reconoció sus voces y se dio la vuelta para afrontarlos.

-Mu –muchachos – habló el hombre con los ojos ligeramente ensanchados.- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-N-nosotros, bueno… te seguimos porque estábamos preocupados por ti tío … creíamos que algo te había pasado - le respondió Johan nervioso y preocupado mientras que Judai solo cabeceó nerviosamente en el acuerdo.

-No se preocupen – e respondió el hombre con una sonrisa algo triste.

Ambos jóvenes cabecearon al mismo tiempo mientras que no pudieron evitar ver hacia la tumba que estaba muy adornada , con muchas flores , no estaba para nada abandonada , era como si la cuidaran todos los días, lamentablemente para ellos este movimiento no pasó desapercibido por el tío Kenji , quién solo los miró con una sonrisa.

-Quieren saber a quién le hablaba, ¿Cierto?

Tanto Judai como Johan se sorprendieron pero cabecearon lentamente.

El hombre mayor solo suspiró y empezó:

-Primero que nada, Johan, hay algo que seguramente te has preguntado y que nunca preguntaste- habló dirigiéndose a Johan quien lo miraba entre sorprendido y confuso.- Hay algo que nunca te nombré, y es que yo me casé pero no creo que te acuerdes de ella.

Si antes Johan estaba confundido, ahora lo estaba aún más, después de todo, no todos los días descubres que tu tío tuvo una esposa, lo cual convertiría a esa persona técnicamente en su tía.

-¿A – a quién te refieres tío? – dijo Johan en total shock mientras que Judai estaba igual.

-déjame continuar. –respondió el mayor de los tres con una sonrisa entristecida y siguió con su explicación – Por lo que veo no te acuerdas , pero yo , como te conté recién estuve casado con una mujer ,la cual amaba con mi vida, hace mucho mucho tiempo, pero no podíamos tener hijos- habló lo último con tono de tristeza pero continuó- Ella , cuando eras pequeño y tus padres viajaban para arreglar algunos asuntos , siempre nos ayudaba a mí y a tu abuelo a cuidarte, aunque en ese entonces eras solo un bebé pero a pesar de que tú no eras su hijo , ella te trataba como si lo fueras, te trataba con mucho cariño, ella era amable con todos , siempre mostrando una sonrisa sincera y siempre tratando de ayudar a los demás, y un ejemplo de eso es cuando trabajaba en el caffe que en ese tiempo recién había sido fundado.

-Eso no lo sabía – respondió Johan sin salir de su shock

El hombre solo sonrió a su sobrino para luego mirar a Judai – Judai, cuando te vi en el caffe atendiendo a los clientes… de alguna forma me recordaste a ella, eso explicaría en parte el por qué salí del caffe- siguió hablando con un poco de vergüenza.

Judai solo cabeceó sorprendido e intentó hablar pero no pudo, ninguna palabra pudo salir.

Mientras, mentalmente el hombre quien aún seguía hincado se preguntaba el por qué les estaba contando a los 2 muchachos esto, que pudo ocultar por tantos años, y solo encontró 2 respuestas coherentes: 1) necesitaban saberlo , sobre todo Johan ,y de alguna manera Judai también aunque aún no entendía el por qué.

2) No podía soportar el dolor por más tiempo, era la verdad, tantos años ocultándolo le estaba empezando a afectar, y prácticamente sin muchas objeciones se decidió a hablar por fin, después de tantos años. Siguió con su relato mientras que algunas lágrimas se reunían en sus ojos, pero que se negaban a salir.

-Ella amaba a los animales, le encantaba venir al bosque para poder verlos e interactuar con ellos , y al parecer el sentimiento era mutuo ya que todos los animales la trataban igual que como ella los trataba, pero … -De repente una lágrima calló por su mejilla , cuando eso ocurrió tanto Johan como Judai quienes recién habían salido de su parálisis fueron junto a él y pusieron cada uno una mano en su hombro, dándole a entender que si no quería continuar que no siguiera, aunque este negó con su cabeza y continuó, no podía guardarlo más, necesitaba hablar- todo acabó aquel día. El día en que ella, en que ella…

Ambos jóvenes estaban muy atentos a la historia aunque a la vez muy preocupados por el hombre mayor.

-Todo acabó el día en que ella murió.

Johan ensanchó sus ojos a más no poder mientras sentía que su corazón recibió un golpe, ¿cómo podía ser que una persona tan buena hubiera muerto?, mientras, Judai se petrificó al oír al hombre a la vez que se hacía la misma pregunta.

-Todo ocurrió aquel día, era un día nublado pero agradable pues no había brisa, Eiko decidió que era buena idea salir a dar un paseo, aparte de tener la oportunidad perfecta para recoger plantas medicinales, en ese tiempo apenas eras un bebé Johan y tu abuelo decidió cuidarte mientras nosotros íbamos al bosque. Nos pasamos toda la mañana en el bosque, conversábamos, reíamos, lo estábamos pasando bien – contaba el tío Kenji mientras sonreía entre tristeza y alegría al recordar…- sin embargo, oímos unos ruidos extraños , parecían de un animal sufriendo, Eiko no esperó y en seguida fue por dónde provenía el ruido, me pasó todas las cosas que teníamos , lo cual me impidió correr tras ella, en ese momento , tenía un mal presentimiento, pero simplemente lo ignoré …no debí ignorarlo, tal vez pude haber evitado su muerte-Habló con un tono de voz en el que se notaba sufrimiento sin embargo siguió con su relato – a los momentos de que ella corriera por dónde provenía el ruido que estaba a unos cuántos metros , no tan lejos , pero tampoco tan cerca, era un grito de dolor ,era su voz gritando mi nombre. Inmediatamente voté todas las cosas que traía y fui por ella… pero llegué demasiado tarde- dijo bajando su mirada a la vez que dejó escapar un pequeño sollozo apenas audible, ni Johan ni Judai podían hablar , no podían siquiera producir sonido alguno. – cuando llegué junto a ella recuerdo haberla visto en el suelo, un conejito a su lado y de alguna forma sentí que había alguien más allí pero no lo pude ver, al llegar yo el conejito que tenía señales de haber sido golpeado, al verme se fue, desde haí empieza mi aborrecimiento por ellos, de no haber sido por ese conejo ella aún estaría con vida, mi odio se extendió hacia todos los animales del bosque, me recuerdan a ella … aunque sé perfectamente que los animales no tienen a culpa. Evidentemente Eiko quiso ayudarlo de lo que fuera que lo hubiera atacado, quedando ella afectada… , supongo que conocerán el resto de la historia …- Dijo lo último mirando hacia la tumba con tristeza- El por qué no te lo dijimos Johan , es por qué no queríamos involucrarte y lo hemos ocultado, Aún me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si hubiera llegado a tiempo, tal vez pude haberla salvado …, de lo que fuera que lo atacó y que me quitó a Eiko de mi lado.- Terminó soltando un sollozo más fuerte mientras se estremeció al recordar .

Johan aún no pdía pronunciar siquiera una oración por el shock que le había provocado la historia, sin embargo sintió que su tío necesitaba apoyo y lo abrazó, como diciéndole a su tío que tenía su apoyo y comprensión, después de todo… para eso está la familia para apoyarse.

-Tal vez no me acuerde de ella, pero por lo que me contaste debió haber sido una gran mujer, pero… creo que ella no querría que estuvieras así – le habló Johan a su tío suavemente, no quería alterar al hombre. Este solo se limitó a cabecear.

-lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo…

En tanto Judai solo veía la escena aún sin creer lo que había escuchado, y en su cabeza rondaba a duda de quién era lo había atacado a la tía de su amigo, teniendo un mal presentimiento, sin embargo se guardó esto para más tarde ya que una idea se le vino a su cabeza, una idea que tal vez funcionaría y podría sanar el corazón del tío Kenji, ahora era su turno de hablar.

-Según lo que usted nos dijo, la señora Eiko fue una gran persona, cualquiera lo diría , puede que yo pueda hacer algo que tal vez le ayude… - Habló drigiéndose al hombre, para continuar

- ¿Querría usted hablar con la señora Eiko para saber lo que ella piensa?

Esa fue su pregunta, que dejó sorprendidos tanto al tío Keji y Johan quienes ensancharon los ojos y miraron a Judai expectantes…

Fin cap

n/a: mis manitos duelen xC , pero al fin terminé de escribir este cap que originalmente iba a ser más detallado con respecto a cuándo el tío kenji relata su historia pero decidí no detallarla tanto.

Ahora, como leyeron, Judai le preguntó al tío de Johan si quería ver a Eiko, ¿Qué va a hacer? X3 lo verán en el proximo cap , además de que les dejaré por ahora la duda de quienes eran los que mataron a la esposa del tío Kenji, desde el próximo cap digamos que el rompecabezas se empieza a armar por decirlo de alguna forma, también el abuelo de Johan tiene algo que decir en el cap siguiente, ¿Qué es? Tendrán que averiguarlo :)

Eso es todo no sé qué más decir a parte de lo de siempre: cualquier falta de ortografía, dudas o cualquier cosa solo déjenlo en los reviews x3, responderé con gusto si tienen dudas, ya que a veces puede que o me explique bien, de hecho eso es lo que quiero mejorar a través del tiempo :)

¡Hasta pronto! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Hola lectores XD!¿Cómo están? Primero que nada: gomen gomen gomen . no actualicé esta historia en… no sé . _. Mucho, pero es que estuve algo más distraída de lo normal xp (me ha costado imaginar escenas en que Johan y Judai tengan su momento a solas y la historia en sí),y vaya que me ha costado terminar este cap xd no podía ordenar mis ideas…u.u, pero ahora está terminado y espero que lo disfruten x3 además mágicamente la inspiración aparece en la noche ._. Donde se supone no debería ocupar el compu, lo cual complica las cosas… , cambiando de tema… otra razón por la que me tardé es que el viernes fue mi cumpleaños XD al fin un año más de vida :D ,aunque gracias a mi cumple no pide escribir nada XD , en fin (mejor iré a la idea principal .-. , y ya no los distraeré).

Ahora es cuando el "rompecabezas" de la historia se empieza a armar , pero aún falta mucho xd , demasiados misterios que resolver y todos están conectados, así que si se resuelve uno sale la "pista" para otro :P, digamos que así poco a poco se resolverá la historia .

En este cap, veremos que hará Judai y también… mejor dejo que la misma historia les diga XD.

¡IMPORTANTE!: nada de yugioh gx me pertenece.

-hola- diálogos.

-_"hola"-pensamientos._

(Número) palabras o dudas que diré al final.

_**Todos tenemos secretos**_

_**Capítulo 7: unas cuantas respuestas **_

_**Anteriormente**__:-Según lo que usted nos dijo, la señora Eiko fue una gran persona, cualquiera lo diría, puede que yo pueda hacer algo que tal vez le ayude… - Habló dirigiéndose al hombre, para continuar - ¿Querría usted hablar con la señora Eiko para saber lo que ella piensa? Esa fue su pregunta, que dejó sorprendidos tanto al tío Keji y Johan quienes ensancharon los ojos y miraron a Judai expectantes…_

-¿Desea usted verla?- preguntó otra vez un poco más inseguro por la mirada fija y sorprendida que le daban las 2 personas con las cuales estaba.

-A – a qué te refieres Judai, ¿hay alguna forma?- le preguntó el tío Kenji sin salir de su asombro y con esperanza en su voz.

-Algo así, no la puedo traer a la vida pero al menos puedo hacer algo para conversar con ella, así ella pueda dar su opinión- le respondió Judai esta vez decidido de lo que iba a hacer.

-¿Y qué es lo que se puede hacer? – preguntó Johan algo emocionado y con curiosidad pero aún conservando el semblante sorprendido.

El castaño se paró de donde estaba parándose en frente de ellos, recibiendo miradas confusas de sus dos acompañantes y antes de que ellos preguntaran que era lo que él iba hacer se les adelantó.

-¿Alguien tiene un espejo?- preguntó

Ambos se sorprendieron y la confusión los llenó, ¿Un espejo? ¿Para qué? Johan ni el tío Kenji sabían que responder, ¿qué iba Judai a hacer con un espejo?

-¿Un espejo? – habló el tío Kenji para romper el silencio.

Judai cabeceó – sí, lo necesito si quiero hacer lo que planeo.

Johan miró a su alrededor para ver sobre la tumba, entre muchas flores, un espejo de forma circular, de tamaño mediano pequeño, con bordes dorados.

-¿Crees que este te sirva?- preguntó Johan señalando el espejo.

El castaño nuevamente cabeceó- sí, es perfecto, puedo lo, claro que el señor Kenji debe estar de acuerdo- dijo lo último con una pequeña sonrisa sincera mirando al tío Kenji.

El tío Kenji sonrió por primera vez desde que estaba en el caffe trabajando, cabeceó en afirmación- por supuesto que puedes usarlo.

Judai sonrió feliz, y Johan quien ya había tomado el objeto, se lo pasó al castaño para que pudiera hacaer lo que fuera que planeaba. Cuando Judai obtuvo el objeto lo miró cuidadosamente, y pudo sentirlo, ese espejo sin duda pertenecía a la señora Eiko lo que lo ayudaría más para contactarla.

-Una pregunta más, ¿Cuál era el apellido de ella?

-¿su apellido?- Preguntó el tío Kenji

-Es lo último que necesito –le contestó Judai

-Aizawa, Eiko Aizawa

Judai cabeceó, cerró sus ojos y se separó un poco del objeto, alejando un poco sus brazos de sí, todo el bosque se calló, ningún sonido, ni siquiera el viento soplaba.

-Eiko Aizawa.

De repente, y para sorpresa de las 2 personas que acompañaban a Judai el viento, que había dejado de soplar, hizo su aparición, rodeando a Judai, haciendo que su cabello se moviera por la brisa que recibía. Un círculo de luz rojiza se formó en el suelo y rodeó al castaño quien seguía con los ojos cerrados.

- otoño, quien haces las hojas caer, eres poderoso y justo, por favor ayúdame en lo que quiero hacer, ¡préstame tu poder para hacer mi cometido! - habló Judai empezando el procedimiento, sin ver que sus 2 acompañantes estaban más que en shock por lo que en frente de sus ojos pasaba. De repente, su collar empezó a brillar intensamente dando a entender que el otoño le estaba empezando a prestar su poder.

- Eiko Aizawa, por favor, has acto de presencia, queremos hablar contigo- continuó Judai, mientras el espejo que tenía en sus manos empezó a brillar fuertemente para después ponerse algo borroso, y al momento volvió a la normalidad solo que esta vez… ¡Había un persona en el espejo!

Judai abrió sus ojos finalmente, los cuales parecían algo cansados, y aparte de ver que sus 2 acompañantes estaban con la boca abierta de la sorpresa vio que había funcionado lo que planeó. Una mujer se podía ver en el espejo, aunque solo fuera hasta los hombros, vestida con lo que usaba el último día de su vida, era una mujer joven de cabello largo color negro adornado con un cintillo rosado oscuro y tenía unos hermosos ojos negros profundos y llenos de buenos sentimientos.

-¿Usted es la señora Eiko?- preguntó Judai curioso.

La mujer cabeceó algo sorprendida por la pregunta- sí, soy yo joven, ¿Necesita algo? – habló sonriendo amablemente aunque con algo de confusión y antes de poder preguntar lago el castaño habló.

Judai le sonrió de vuelta- no, yo no, pero una persona a quien usted conoce necesita su ayuda- dijo lo último poniendo al espejo en un ángulo en el cual pudiera ver a las 2 personas que todavía seguían en el piso.

El hombre mayor jadeó – ¡Eiko!- habló en un tono en el cual se notaba su felicidad.

La mujer al verlo no pudo más que sonreír extensamente, llena de felicidad- ¡Kenji!

Judai se acercó al hombre rápidamente y le entregó el espejo para que pudiera hablar con ella tranquilamente, y se sentó junto a Johan quien recién había salido de su asombro.

-No sabes cuánto te extrañé, las cosas nunca han sido las mismas desde que te fuiste- habló el tío Kenji con una gran sonrisa.

La señora Eiko solo sonrió y respondió- Yo también te extrañé, no sabes cuánto esperé verte otra vez, y ahora que te veo puedo estar más tranquila al verte – dijo muy feliz de por fin ver otra vez a su amado- y, con respecto a lo otro supongo que tienes razón, muchas cosas cambian con el tiempo, ¿cómo has estado, como ha estado el caffe, y Hiro y Johan?- preguntó entusiasmada y algo impaciente al recordarlos.

El tío Kenji soltó un pequeña risita por la actitud de su esposa-el caffe no ha cambiado a pesar de los años, el abuelo Hiro como siempre y Johan ha crecido mucho.

-¿En serio? ¿Y dónde está?- preguntó entusiasmada- quiero verlo.

-Él está aquí mismo- señaló el tío Kenji.

-¿En serio? ¿Dónde?-preguntó otra vez la señora Eiko más entusiasmada que antes, aparte de ver a quien ella amó (y sigue amando por supuesto) vería a quien ella cuidó de bebé y que por razones de la vida no pudo ver crecer.

Mientras, Judai y Johan oían la conversación y Johan se puso nervioso cuando lo nombraron, nervioso y ansioso por ver a su tía quien como le habían contado lo cuidaba cuando era más pequeño, aunque él no tenía esas memorias. Judai notó esto, sonrió y rió en silencio por la actitud del peliazul, y sin más empujó a Johan, para que pudiera ser visto por la esposa de su tío, quien se emocionó mucho al verlo.

-¡Johan!, vaya sí que has crecido, te ves muy diferente de cuando eras más pequeño- exclamó más que feliz de ver a Johan, mientras que el tío Kenji le pasaba el espejo a su sobrino para que pudiera hablar mejor.

-H-hola- dijo Johan algo nervioso lo cual no duró mucho, pues en seguida sintió que ya había visto esos ojos, los había visto cuando era un bebé , aunque no recordara tenía esa sensación y su confianza hizo aparición otra vez - usted debe ser mi "tía", ¿cierto?- habló esta vez más entusiasmado.

La mujer cabeceó- sí, wow, me sorprende que tengas tan buena memoria, después de todo la última vez que me viste eras solo un bebé- dijo dando una sonrisa a Johan.

-Bueno, no me acuerdo exactamente pero el tío Kenji me contó que usted me cuidaba junto con el abuelo y mi tío, lo cual eso explica el por qué siento que ya la había visto a usted- dijo Johan sonriendo con vergüenza.

La señora Eiko no pudo evitar reír ligeramente por la respuesta del peliazul, ese día era uno de los más felices que pudo haber tenido, vio nuevamente a su esposo y a su sobrino , ¿qué más podía pedir?, sin embargo , vio algo en que no se fijó hasta ahora, observó a su esposo disimuladamente y notó que él había llorado.

-_"¿Kenji?"- _pensó casi en shock, sintiendo en su corazón que algo estaba mal ¿Qué le pudo haber pasado a su esposo?, no se iba a quedar así como así sin hacer nada al respecto, debía saber qué le había pasado a su esposo, y un presentimiento le dijo que no era nada bueno , decidió preegntar directamente, ella no era fácil de engañar, de pronto en sus pensamientos se le vino una pregunta a la mente que podría utilizar como pretexto para que ellos, los tres presentes, le contestaran.

-Por cierto… ¿Cómo fue esto posible?- preguntó al fin con curiosidad fingida.-¿Por qué estoy en un espejo? ¿Qué sucedió para que yo esté aquí?- Su plan era simple: hacerse como que no sabía nada, hacer preguntas claves y averiguar.

Los tres, Johan, Judai y el tío Kenji, se quedaron sorprendidos, como explicar… bueno, todo, tendrían que explicar desde lo sucedido en el caffe, mientras, la señora Eiko se reía y se felicitaba internamente, su actuación funcionó por lo que pudo ver.

-Bueno… -empezó Johan decidiendo si contar o no contar, sin embargo, su tío se dio cuenta de esto y decidió él continuar.

-Yo continuaré Johan no te preocupes- habló sonriendo el tío Kenji a su sobrino a lo que este cabeceó en respuesta.-Sinceramente no sé por dónde empezar.-continuó pensando en cómo iniciar su relato.

La señora Eiko decidió darle una pequeña ayuda a su esposo y habló- Puedes empezar desde lo más importante y seguir con lo demás.

El hombre asintió con su cabeza y pensó un momento antes de decir algo y empezar su relato- Eiko, la verdad es que cuando tú falleciste, no volví a ser el mismo-dijo bajando su cabeza con tristeza- de alguna forma desde ese día odio a todos los animales del bosque, sé que ellos no tienen la culpa en absoluto pero es algo que no pude controlar.

La señora Eiko escuchaba con mucha atención a su esposo callada, con una expresión que no se podría definir bien tan fácilmente, ella trataba de ocultar lo que sentía, ya que eso podría afectar el cómo su esposo le contaría el relato, ella lo sabía, después de todo era su esposa. Mientras Johan y Judai escuchaban atentamente la historia, ya que si bien sabían más o menos cómo era, ahora el tío Kenji la contaría con más detalle. Unos segundos después el hombre continuó.

- Y aunque piense y piense no entiendo cómo pudo haber sucedido, qué fue lo que pasó en realidad, tal vez pude haberlo evitado, desde entonces por lo menos para mí nada ha vuelto a ser lo mismo sin ti , no sabes cuánto me has hecho falta. Casi todos los días en lo posible he venido a este lugar, para hablarte- dijo el tío Kenji ocultando su mirada que en ese momento tenía una expresión triste.- Cada año se me hacía más difícil actuar normal

Habló el tío Kenji dejando a: unos Johan y Judai muy sorprendido, más si es posible, ya que acababan de enterarse que los paseos matutinos del tío Kenji eran para ir a ese lugar, sobre todo Johan, mientras que también dejó a: Eiko muy sorprendida, y si no estuviera en el espejo, ella sin perder tiempo iría a abrazar a su esposo, ¿cómo podía ser?, cómo pudo haber dejado que su marido sufriera durante todo el tiempo desde que ella había muerto, prácticamente 16 ¡casi 17 años! Sintió cómo la culpa llegaba a ella, dejó que su esposo sufriera durante tanto tiempo… tal vez no podría cambiar el pasado, ella estaba muerta, nada podría cambiar eso, creyó que casi nada cambiaría con su ida, pero parece que se equivocó, estaba pensando cuán mala esposa era por dejar así por tantos años a la persona que más amaba cuando el mismo siguió con su relato.

-a través de los años esos recuerdos venían cada vez más seguido, no podía olvidarlos no importara con qué tratara, así pasaron los años, todo seguía de esa manera para mí, con mi odio a los animales, mis visitas aquí y los regresos momentáneos del recuerdo de cuando te fuiste. Todo siguió así hasta el día en que Johan trajo a un zorro herido a nuestra casa- dijo lo último observando a Johan y a Judai, los jóvenes entendieron de que estaba hablando de cuando Johan había rescatado a Judai, claro que cuando aún no sabían que él era un espíritu del otoño.- cuando lo trajo a la casa admito que estuve en contra aún cuando sabía que lo que hacía Johan era lo correcto, estuve en contra, pero es que cuando vi a Judai que en ese momento estaba inconsciente y en su forma animal los recuerdos que quisiera olvidar regresaron con más fuerza y no lo pude evitar, al día siguiente me enteré de qué es lo que era Judai realmente y que trabajaría en el caffe ,y vaya que me sorprendí, recordé cuando me dijiste que existían los espíritus del bosque y no te creí- habló mirando sonriendo cariñosamente a la señora Eiko quien estaba más que sorprendida con lo que le contaban- me saltaré lo demás y contaré lo que pasó este día, hoy me decidí a trabajar en el caffe, ya que el día anterior no ayudé mucho que digamos…-habló con vergüenza lo último.- ya tiempo después cuando faltaban más o menos ¿2 horas?, estaba muy agotado, sin embargo vi a Judai atendiendo a unos clientes gustosamente, y me recordó a cuando tú trabajabas en el caffe, y ahí es cuando cada recuerdo de cuando estuve junto a ti reaparecieron pero con mucho detalle, todos , hasta que llegó el recuerdo del último día que estuvimos juntos, no pude soportarlo y salí corriendo del caffe, viniendo a este lugar, los muchachos me siguieron ,les conté lo que te había pasado y Judai usó su poder para poder verte y hablar contigo a través de un espejo- dijo lo último con un suspiro, al fin lo había dicho , el cómo se sentía a través de los años.

Nadie sabría el cómo describir la expresión de la señorita Eiko, al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba y había pasado todos estos años su esposo, y, si no fuera porque estaba en un espejo por lo cual no podía tener contacto físico, hubiera abrazado de inmediato a su esposo sin dudarlo, ¿cómo pudo él soportar tanto?, ella había muerto, no podía hacer mucho ahora, una de las cosas que más la afectaba era el que no se le ocurrió preguntarse el estado de su esposo, creyó que si bien cuando ella se fue no todo sería lo mismo ,no pensó que afectaría tanto a quien ella amaba, se sentía un atonta por dejar que eso pasara, no podía cambiar el que estaba muerta pero a través de las palabras podría dejarle claro a su esposo algunas cosas que él necesitaba saber.

-Kenji- habló dirigiéndose al mismo con voz quebrada mientras unas lágrimas luchaban por no correr por sus mejillas- no sabía que te afectó tanto, lo siento, gomen- habló esto último soltando un sollozo silencioso y una lágrima corrió por sus mejillas, y antes de que alguno de los presentes pudiera decir algo ella siguió- no puedo cambiar el pasado, estoy muerta y eso no puede cambiar… sin embargo y-yo no creí que esto te afectara tanto, y nunca quise que te afectara, sabes que te amo y nunca querría que algo te pasara, por eso es que no puedo permitir que te sigas culpando con lo que a mí me pasó, no es en lo absoluto tu culpa, no es ni tuya ni de los animales del bosque.

-¿entonces de quién? – preguntó el tío Kenji mirando fijamente a la señora Eiko.

-en parte mía por ser descuidada y en parte por la cosa que me atacó.

Todos los allí presentes quedaron petrificados cuando la señora Eiko dijo lo último, ahora sabían que algo la había atacado, la pregunta es… ¿Qué?

-¿algo la atacó?- preguntó por primera vez en mucho tiempo Johan en shock.

La señora Eiko cabeceó- sí, aquella cosa estaba hiriendo a un conejo, no sabía que era pero le empecé a tirar piedras y logré que soltara al animal pero en mi descuido, bueno ya saben.

-¿Qué era lo que la atacó? ¿Podría describirlo? – habló Judai dirigiéndose a la persona en el espejo.

La señora Eiko cabeceó nuevamente- eran unas cosas muy raras de color negro, parecían sombras, no tenían forma definida pero se notaba que estaban llenas de maldad, sea lo que fueran no querían nada bueno, y eso se notaba en cómo lastimaban al conejo, no tenían piedad.

Tanto Johan como Judai quedaron congelados, el castaño ya había descrito a los seres que lo habían perseguido, y prácticamente Judai y la señora Eiko los habían descrito de igual manera, no había duda, sea lo que sea, en ambos casos era el mismo atacante.

-Judai…- habló seriamente el peliazul dirigiéndose a quién estaba sentado a su lado.

El castaño cabeceó- suena a que en ambos casos estuviéramos hablando del mismo atacante.

-¿QUÉ? – preguntaron/gritaron los dos adultos.

-como oyen, en ambos casos, tanto como en el de Judai y el de la señora Eiko, es el mismo o por lo menos la misma clase de criatura que atacó.- Habló Johan seriamente.

Nadie sabía qué decir, era la misma clase de criatura en ambos casos, pero la diferencia de tiempo en lo que asaron estos casos era mucha, lo cual significaba que la/las criaturas habían atacado y desaparecido u ocultado por un tiempo para después de unos años volver a aparecer, esto era una hipótesis, todo era muy confuso. Todos estaban pensando en nuevas opciones sin darse cuenta de que algo los observaba desde lejos y se acercaba poco a poco.

-¡Judai!- gritó Johan al ver a su amigo, este estaba sosteniendo su cabeza mientras soltaba quejidos de dolor, que provenían de su cabeza.

-¡Eiko!- gritó a su vez el tío Kenji al ver que su esposa desaparecía del espejo, soltando también quejidos, hasta desaparecer totalmente no sin antes decirle que ella lo amaba mucho y que no se preocupara.

-¡Judai!- gritó en la preocupación Johan mientras sostenía al menor en sus brazos.- ¿Qué pasa? , Judai por favor responde- dijo esta vez entrando en la desesperación.

-¿Johan que le pasa a Judai?- preguntó preocupado el tío Kenji al ver el estado del castaño.

-n-no sé – respondió algo asustado Johan, abrazando más fuerte a Judai.

-A-algo está aquí, una de esas cosas está aquí cerca- dicho esto se desmayó en los brazos del peliesmeralda.

-¿a qué te refieres jud-

_**¡tack!**_ Una hoja crujió al ser pisada.

-¿Qué fue eso?- habló el tío Kenji mirando a todas direcciones sin ver nada.

-_ajjjjjjjjjjj_-

Ambos jadearon al oír ese sonido, que sin duda no sonaba a algún animal del bosque , por lo menos no a uno que conocieran… aún

Sinteron cómo algo se acercaba y se quedaron petrificados, en unos arbustos no muy lejos de ellos pudieron ver "algo" pues no podían describirlo, ¡no tenía forma!.

-¿Qué es e-eso?- preguntó Johan en shock.

Esa cosa se acercaba más a ellos, poco a poco hasta que…

-¡Aléjate de ellos!- gritó una voz familiar para Johan y para el tío Kenji.

De repente de lado contrario apareció el abuelo de Johan teniendo en mano una bolsa con unos polvos azules/negros que se los tiraba a la criatura, mientras esta recibía los polvos que el hombre le tiraba retrocedía quejándose del dolor, al no soportarlo se fue a la fuga para alivio de todos.

-¿a-abuelo?-preguntó Johan en shock

-Hiro, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó el tío Kenji también en shock.

-no estaban en el caffe cuando volví, seguí su rastro y me llevó aquí- les respondió el hombre guardando en un bolsillo de su pantalón la bolsa con los polvos que había usado.Y al ver a Judai inconsciente prosiguió a hablar- vámonos de aquí rápido, esa cosa volverá si no nos vamos, además de que Judai necesita ayuda.- dijo apuntando a la dirección por donde él había llegado, la dirección que los llevaría de vuelta al caffe.

Johan y el tío Kenji cabecearon en el acuerdo aunque con muchas dudas en su cabeza, el abuelo Hiro sabía más de lo que aparentaba…

Johan tomó en brazos al menor que estaba inconsciente y el tío Kenji tomó el espejo por el cual anteriormente había hablado con Eiko.

-Vamos.- dijo finalmente el hombre mayor de los tres avanzando por el camino de regreso.

Los otros dos solo cabecearon y lo siguieron en silencio, cada uno en sus pensamientos, analizando lo ocurrido en el día.

Johan era quien estaba más concentrado, lo que había aparecido era seguramene una de las cosas que habían perseguido a Judai, ¿Qué rayos eran?, por otra parte estaba muy preocupado y angustiado por Judai ¿qué le había pasado? Era como si algo lo hubiera atacado, y más aún, su abuelo ocultaba algo, sabía más de lo que aparentaba, y él se aseguraría de obtener algo de información de este, las cosas no podían seguir así.

Mientras, entre las sombras, la criatura aún resentida observaba desde lejos para que no la sintieran, el cómo las personas se iban, las cosas no se quedarían así, eso podía asegurarlo, nada las detendría de cumplir su objetivo, y sin más se fue en dirección contraria a contarle lo sucedido a su superior.

Fin/cap

N/a: ¡al fin! TTwTT el cap está terminado, estoy muy feliz, logré ordenar mis ideas por fin XD. Qué les pareció? Parece que algunas cosas quedaron más claras, creo que me dejé llevar por la escena del tío Kenji y de Eiko o.o , pero bueno, qué se le va a hacer , en el próximo cap el abuelo Hiro tendrá algo que explicar o.ó.

En fin , en el próximo cap trataré de aclarar más dudas, y de veras lo siento por tardarme tanto u.u, ni el tiempo ni el colegio están de mi lado . Pero trataré de todas formas de escribir el próximo ca con tiempo :3 lo prometo x3.

Y por último lo de siempre: pueden dejar review si quieren x3, críticas constructivas bienvenidas simpre que no sean tan duras Q,Q

Saiyonara!


	8. Chapter 8

Holaaa gente que lee este fic XD , ¿Cómo están? he aquí el cap 8 :) . En donde el abuelo Hiro al fin dirá algo ¬w¬ algo que cambiará el fic , ajajajjajajaja (*risa malvada* ._.).^w^U disfruten.

gracias por los reviews :') ,me animan a seguir la historia TTwTT

IMPORTANTE!:nada, ni personajes ni escenarios de yugioh en general me pertenecen, solo la historia es mía.

-hola- diálogos.

-_"hola"-pensamientos._

(Número) palabras o dudas que diré al final.

_**Todos tenemos secretos**_

_**capítulo 8: sorpresas...**_

_**Anteriormente: **__Johan estaba muy concentrado en sus pensamientos, lo que había aparecido era seguramene una de las cosas que habían perseguido a Judai, ¿Qué rayos eran?, por otra parte estaba muy preocupado y angustiado por Judai ¿qué le había pasado? Era como si algo lo hubiera atacado, y más aún, su abuelo ocultaba algo, sabía más de lo que aparentaba, y él se aseguraría de obtener algo de información de este, las cosas no podían seguir así._

_Entre las sombras, la criatura observaba desde lejos , el cómo las personas se iban, las cosas no se quedarían así, eso podía asegurarlo, nada las detendría de cumplir su objetivo, y sin más se fue en dirección contraria a contarle lo sucedido a su superior._

**-Casa Anderson-**

**+++con Judai+++**

Abrió sus ojos castaños lentamente y trató de ver dónde estaba, estaba en su habitación acostado en cama perteneciente a esta, ¿qué hora era?, vio a su alrededor y divisó un reloj en la pared en el que pudo ver la hora.

-¿_"por qué en cada habitación de esta casa hay un reloj ._.U__?"_ – sacudió su cabeza concentrándose en lo importante, observó que eran las 8:34 am, ¿tanto había dormido? cerró sus ojos nuevamente y con algo de dificultad recordó todo lo ocurrido desde cuando él y Johan habían corrido detrás del tío Kenji, el reencuentro de este con la señora Eiko gracias al poder del otoño y…

Un escalofrío recorrió por su espalda al tratar de recordar lo último, él estaba usando el poder del otoño manteniendo a la señora Eiko visible, a través de un espejo, y en contacto con ellos, todo iba bien hasta que de repente sintió una presencia y aura amenazadora que le causó algo de temor, pero, eso no era todo al momento de sentir la presencia sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza y no pudo evitar soltar sonidos de dolor ,aparte de entrar en un estado de confusión ,se sentía como si hubiera recibido un ataque psíquico, muy eficaz por cierto, de la criatura o ser de la cual provenía el aura amenazante, de eso estaba seguro ya que no era cualquier aura. Al estar en ese estado aparte de provocar gran preocupación por parte de Johan principalmente y también del tío Kenji, no pudo seguir usando su poder para mantener en contacto a la señora Eiko por lo cual esta ya no pudo ser visible en el espejo.

Podía recordar perfectamente el cómo Johan lo sostenía en su preocupación, se sintió algo culpable por eso, también recordaba la sensación de ser observado fijamente.

Sacudió su cabeza para alejar los últimos recuerdos, con solo recordarlos le daban escalofríos, después de aquello entró en razón de otra cosa, ¿Dónde estaban Johan y el tío Kenji? Intentó levantarse solo para caer de nuevo a la cama, sus fuerzas no alcanzaban.

-_"genial ¬¬ ,no me puedo ni parar si quiera__, ¿por qué siempre me pasa esto a mí?__" –_ al parecer sus fuerzas se habían debilitado, el pobre no podría pararse en un buen rato, todo esto como un efecto secundario temporal, y, para pasar el rato decidió pensar en algunas cosas para distraerse.

-_Veamos...-_recuerdos de antes de ser encontrado por cierto peliesmeralda vinieron a su mente, de sus amigos y familia en general, no sabía qué les había pasado o qué estarían haciendo en estos momentos ¿Estarían buscándolo? Eso era lo más seguro aunque lo negara, quería verlos y decirles que él estaba bien, lo cual era verdad a excepción de lo que había pasado en el bosque la noche anterior, sacudió su cabeza alejando los últimos pensamientos, estaba preocupado por su familia y amigos, es más, trataría de comunicarse con ellos cuando tuviera tiempo pero por ahora no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera se podía parar, decidió pensar en otra cosa para distraerse.

_S_in darse cuenta un sonrojo se hizo presente en sus mejillas al recordar a Johan, no sabía por qué pero cuando estaba con él se sentía protegido, y su corazón se aceleraba notablemente, recordó que su amigo Fubuki le había dicho que eso pasaba cuando te enamorabas de alguien, su sonrojo se hizo más oscuro al pensar eso, nunca se había enamorado de alguien, esta sería la primera vez en la cual pasara por eso.

-"_Tal vez si estoy enamorado de Johan"-_pensó recordando todos los momentos que hasta ahora había pasado con él, definitivamente lo que sentía por él no era solamente amistad, pero… ¿y si él no sentía lo mismo?

Alejó esos pensamientos lo más rápido que pudo, sintió una punzada en su corazón al pensar eso, prefirió darle vuelta a la página y pensar en otras cosas, aunque sabiendo que no podría esquivar ese tema, en alguna otra circunstancia tendría que lidiar con aquello nuevamente, pero por ahora lo mejor que podría hacer es averiguar si realmente lo que sentía era amor o no y si Jihan sentía algo por él. Era lo mejor que podría hacer por ahora.

Suspiró buscando algún otro tema en el cual pensar, y como por arte de magia se le vino uno de inmediato, _Anderson_, en alguna parte había oído ese apellido, pero ¿Dónde? Se maldijo por ser tan olvidadizo, estaba muy seguro que había oído ese apellido en alguna parte, en un relato, un relato antiguo…

Estaba tan concentrado que cuando alguien tocó la puerta vaya que se sobresaltó, si casi se cae de la cama al dar un brinco sobre esta.

**+++con Johan+++**

Mientras, cierto peliazul yacía en la cocina sentado en una de los asientos con una pose pensativa, con una taza de café sobre la mesa, estaba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos desde hacía temprano, él se había levantado aproximadamente a las 7 de la mañana, a las 7:10 sin perder tiempo fue a ver como estaba Judai, vio que este aún seguía dormido y para su alivio bien, ya que el día anterior había tenido en la noche un fiebre leve, pero gracias a su abuelo quien sabía muy bien de plantas medicinales no fue nada grave. Poco después buscó a su abuelo para obtener las respuestas que tanto le inquietaban, unas respuestas que solo su abuelo sabía y por alguna razón no quería contárselas, y eso se vio reflejado en que dejó una nota diciendo que iba a salir con el tío Kenji para comprar algunas cosas que faltaban, era más que claro que estaba evitando a Johan para no contarle, ya que vio que en la casa no faltaba nada, pero este no se rendiría tan fácilmente, eso sí que no.

El peliesmeralda estaba pensando qué decirle a su abuelo cuando llegara, ya que no podía dar su paseo por siempre, lograría a toda costa que su abuelo dijera lo que tuviera que decir.

Se tomó de un sorbo su café que ya estaba frío y lo fue a dejar al lavaplatos, los lavaría más tarde, ahora su mente estaba en otro mundo, de hecho, no se dio ni cuenta de que fue a la mini biblioteca que muy seguido ocupaba su abuelo

-"¿_por qué vine aquí?"_- se preguntó estando ya dentro de la habitación, sentía como si debiera ir a ese lugar.

Se iba a dar media vuelta para irse y ver como estaba Judai cuando algo le llamó la atención, e lo más profundo vio un libro de apariencia rara, el libro era de color marrón oscuro algo desteñido, Johan se acercó sigilosamente al objeto, algo le decía que lo que estaría escrito no sería algo normal. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca tomó el libro entre sus manos y vio la portada detenidamente, ningún título, nada. Abrió lentamente el libro, cuando lo hubo abierto vio que la primera página estaba en blanco, pasó a la segunda página en donde por fin vio escritura, indicando una fecha y más abajo escritura que eran como notas o relatos, todo a mano. Se sorprendió por la fecha en que indicaban que fueron escritas las notas, las escribieron mucho antes de que el naciera. Con curiosidad empezó a leer las primeras y pudo averiguar que en realidad el libro era un diario pero no había visto a quién pertenecía. Empezó a leer un párrafo que le llamó la atención.

_No podemos estar más aquí, es demasiado peligroso_

_Esas cosas atacan cada vez más seguido_

_Pondremos marcha en la noche donde nadie nos pueda ver _

_Y en lo posible trataremos de que nadie sepa nuestro paradero,_

_No podemos arriesgar vidas inocentes._

Johan abrió sus ojos al máximo, ¿a qué se refería quién escribió esto?, parecía que la situación era seria, estaba tan concentrado en eso que no se dio cuenta de que cierta persona había llegado de su paseo y estaba en la entrada de la mini biblioteca viendo como su nieto estaba leyendo el libro.

-Johan- habló tranquilamente sin ningún tipo de reproche en su voz.

El peliesmeralda se sobresaltó y se dio la vuelta torpemente mientras ocultaba el libro detrás de él.

-Ho-hola abuelo, ya llegaste – dijo con nerviosismo.

-no es necesario que lo ocultes, pude ver perfectamente que es lo que estabas leyendo-habló nuevamente mientras caminaba hacia su nieto.

-Tiene razón Johan- habló el tío Kenji apareciendo de repente en la entrada del espacio- creo que es hora de que nos aclaren las dudas.

El abuelo miró al hombre recién llegado con una sonrisa burlona- ¿no entendiste mi explicación cuando te la dije hoy en la mañana verdad?

El hombre asintió con vergüenza- digamos que te saltaste muchas cosas aparte de que explicaste muy rápido las partes importantes- dijo acercándose hasta los otros 2 hasta estar junto a ellos.

El hombre de mayor edad miró a sus acompañantes y luego suspiró- la explicación será larga.

-tenemos tiempo- habló Johan aún ocultando el libro.

El tío Kenji cabeceó en el acuerdo- pero creo que Judai también merece escuchar, ¿no creen?-

Ahora le tocó al abuelo Hiro cabecear- él tiene derecho a saber, al igual que ti Johan- dijo lo último mirando a su nieto quien ya tenía muchas dudas en su cabeza.

-Iré a buscarlo, creo que debe ya estar despierto- habló Johan mientras salía trotando de la habitación con el libro en mano sin darse cuenta al pensar en Judai, con un leve sonrojo sin darse cuenta. Llegó a la habitación de Judai encontrándose con que la puerta estaba cerrada, alzó su mano hacia la perilla para abrirla, cuando hubo echo esto la giró lentamente.

Luego se dio cuenta de que era mejor tocar primero. Modales ante nada pensó como escusa

**+++con Judai+++**

-_"¿quién será?"_ A-adelante- dijo tratando de parecer lo más sereno posible recuperándose del mini susto.

En la habitación entró Johan lentamente, el castaño sonrió al verlo llegar y, por alguna razón sintió una especie de comodidad al estar con el peliazul, ni se dio cuenta de que el mismo estaba ya estaba junto a él, se dio cuenta cuando este puso su mano en su frente para tomarle la temperatura, sintió como su corazón latía más fuerte cuando luego su mano pasó a tocar su mejilla quedándose sobre esta.

-qué alivio veo que ya no tienes fiebre- suspiró aliviado el peliesmeralda, sin duda estaba preocupado por Judai, después de todo era su amigo… sintió una especie de dolor al pensar en esa palabra, algo de él no quería que Judai fuera solo su amigo, miró a los ojos al castaño, perdiéndose en ellos y… bueno, luego cayó en cuenta, cuando salió de sus pensamientos, en donde tenía su mano y cuan sonrojado estaba Judai, sonrojándose él al mismo tiempo.

-¡L-lo siento! No me di cuenta – habló quitando su mano rápidamente completamente sonrojado.

-N-no te preocupes- respondió Judai más sonrojado que antes. Aunque por dentro él deseaba que Johan no hubiera sacado su mano de su mejilla.

-Y-yo ah, sí, ya me acuerdo- habló Johan tratando de cambiar de tema, y a la vez acordándose de la principal razón de ir a la habitación de Judai.- mi abuelo por fin nos aclarará las dudas que tengamos.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Judai con curiosidad mientras su cara ya no estaba tan sonrojada como antes.

El peliazul cabeceó- sí, será mejor si vayamos con él, ¿Puedes pararte?

-sí- dicho esto el castaño se levantó de la cama, al principio con dificultad, tal vez estaba mejor pero no completamente recuperado.

Con ayuda de Johan fueron a donde estaban los otros dos hombres, quienes los estaban esperando todavía en la mini biblioteca.

-Al fin llegan- los recibió el tío Kenji con una sonrisa

Ambos jóvenes cabecearon y caminaron hacia donde estaban ellos, quedando Johan, Judai y el tío Kenji a un lado y el abuelo Hiro frente a ellos.

-bien, empecemos, ¿qué quieren saber primero?- habló por fin el mayor de todos los presentes.

-mmm, podrías explicarnos priemro qué es esto- le respondió Johan mostrándole el libro que seguía teniendo en mano.

-Luego podrías explicarnos qué es lo que sabes de esa extraña criatura- continuó el tío Kenji

-básicamente todo lo que sabe – finalizó Judai mientras trataba aún recordar de donde había escuchado el apellido Anderson.

El abuelo cabeceó y suspiró- antes que nada- dijo captando la atención de los presentes- Johan, tengo algo que decirte- continuó llamando la atención de su nieto.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Johan con curiosidad.

-tú… eres un espíritu del bosque.

-¡¿QUÉEEEE!?

Fin cap

N/a : ajajajajjajaja les dije que el abuelo de Johan diría algo que cambiaría el fic x3, ¿se lo esperaban ¬w¬?

En fin, en el próximo cap habrán muchas explicaciones por parte del abuelo Hiro, y _tal vez_ nuevos personajes aparecerán, todo lo dirá el tiempo, internet y los exámenes… u.u

Onegai dejen review X3 me gustaría saber qué piensan sobre este cap XD, entre otras cosas todo tipo de críticas son bienvenidas ^w^.

Hasta la próxima saiyonara! (y lo siento ^w^U este fic salió un poco más corto en comparación con los últimos)


	9. Chapter 9

holaaaaaaaa! ¿Cómo han estado? aquí está el cap 9 ^0^ espero lo disfruten.

Pueden dejar review de cualquier tipo desde faltas de ortografía, opiniones,también respondo a las preguntas que tengan, críticas, ideas, consejos tomatazos…etc todo es bienvenido ^w^

Importante: nada de yugioh gx me pertenece, pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Lo único que poseo es la idea de la historia. ._.

-hola- diálogos.

-_"hola"-pensamientos._

(Número) palabras o dudas que diré al final.

_**Todos tenemos secretos**_

_**Capítulo 9: algo inesperado**_

-Johan, tengo algo que decirte.

-¿Qué cosa?- le preguntó el peliazul con curiosidad.

-tú… eres un espíritu del bosque.

-¡¿Quéeeee!?- gritaron los otros tres de la sorpresa.

-¡¿Que yo que?!- gritó Johan en shock, su abuelo no podía hablar en serio, ¿o sí?

-aunque no lo creas así es eres un espíritu del bosque, al igual que yo y tu padre- continuó hablando el hombre mayor.

Ninguno de los otros tres podía salir de su shock, esto fue algo repentino para ellos.

-¿Espíritu del bosque?- preguntó Judai, todavía en shock, más para sí mismo.

-sí Judai, uno del invierno para ser más específicos, la familia Anderson en sí siempre lo ha sido.-contestó el abuelo Hiro guardando algo de in formación que contaría conforme la conversación avanzara.

_Anderson, invierno… esas palabras _volaban en la mente de Judai,y sin avisar cierto recuerdo de donde las había escuchado vino repentinamente (al fin).

-¡Ya recuerdo!- gritó Judai emocionado sorprendiendo a todos con su repentina acción.

-¿eh?- preguntaron Johan, el tío Kenji y el abuelo Hiro.

Todos miraban con curiosidad al menor, este, sintiendo sus miradas se sonrojó levemente de vergüenza y se adelantó a explicarse.

-E-je-je—rio nerviosamente- es solo que recordé algo que desde que llegué me lo había preguntado.

-¿Qué cosa Judai?- le preguntó el tío Kenji queriendo saber qué era lo que el castaño había recordado.

-¡En donde había escuchado el apellido Anderson! –exclamó feliz Judai mientras festejaba en su mente el por fin haberse acordado.

-¿En serio? ¿En qué otra parte lo escuchaste?- le preguntó esta vez el abuelo Hiro con sorpresa y curiosidad.

El castaño miró a los presentes antes de empezar a hablar- bueno… verán cuando era niño una vez mi abuelo me contó una historia, una historia antigua que ya casi nadie conocía, no me acuerdo muy bien de los detalles de cómo me lo dijo realmente pero si recuerdo lo principal- contó lo último sonriendo.

Los demás cabecearon, echo esto Judai continuó.

-Él me contó que hace mucho mucho tiempo hubo una familia del invierno que era muy importante y conocida por los alrededores, un día sin avisar la familia entera desapareció sin dejar rastro, muchos cuentan que habían abandonado al pueblo dejando atrás sus labores como espíritus del bosque, lo que se tomaría como traición, pero otros contaban que algo grave les había pasado ya que en los últimos días antes de su desaparición actuaban muy raro. Al tiempo se decidió no hacer búsqueda de ellos, con el tiempo se dejó de hablar sobre esa familia. La historia es muy confusa y hay otras versiones.- terminó Judai.

-¿Así que eso es lo que te contaron?- le preguntó abuelo Hiro a Judai.

El muchacho cabeceó en afirmación, el hombre mayor dio un suspiro y habló.

-No se aleja mucho de la realidad, los de ese tiempo se fueron sin avisar dejando muchas cosas y amigos atrás-dijo con tristeza mientras todos lo miraban y escuchaban muy atentos.-aunque si se fueron realmente fue por algo muy grave.

-¿Qué cosa abuelo?- preguntó Johan con interés.

-las criaturas que mataron a Eiko, fueron las mismas que en ese tiempo los atacaron a ellos, no sabían de su procedencia, qué eran o qué querían básicamente. Aunque sospechaban que querían un libro que estaba en su posesión, esas cosas los atacaban en cualquier moment-

-¿Y por qué no pidieron ayuda? ¿Y a qué libro se refiere?- le interrumpió Judai

-lo intentamos pero no les creyeron y en cuanto a lo del libro ya llegaré a esa parte-le respondió para seguir en el relato- no podían seguir así, ponían en peligro a sus amigos y conocidos, por lo tanto decidieron irse de allí sin que nadie los viera, llegaron a este lugar donde se instalaron, todo esto ocurrió muchas generaciones atrás, el diario que encontraste es del bisabuelo de mi abuelo, él escribió todo lo que vivieron allí- terminó señalando el diario que Johan tenía en su mano izquierda.

Todos observaron el libro que el peliazul tenía con curiosidad, el hombre mayor continuó hablando.

-Cuando llegaron aquí las criaturas dejaron de molestarlos, ocultaron el libro y el diario y decidieron hacerse pasar por seres humanos, así pasaron las generaciones, si no me equivoco tu padre ,quien era también un espíritu del bosque al ser mi hijo, y tu madre hicieron un viaje para averiguar más sobre aquellos seres. Lamento no haberte dicho esto Johan- dijo dando una mirada de tristeza.

-No te preocupes-habló Johan- pero tengo una duda, si mi madre es una humana ¿No debería yo ser mitad humano mitad espíritu del bosque?

-No, ya que el gen de espíritu del bosque siempre queda intacto- le respondió con una sonrisa a su nieto.

Johan cabeceó, todo esto era nuevo, toda su vida pensó que él era un humano, algunas cosas para él seguían confusas, como si ya no tuviera suficiente con sus dudas de lo que sentía por su amigo.

-Hiro, no respondiste sobre a qué libro te refieres- le habló el tío Kenji, para él también todo esto era nuevo, aunque él no tuviera el apellido Anderson y fuera realmente un humano, ya que él era el hermano de la madre de Johan tenía mucha curiosidad, más aún si se hablaba de los extraños seres que le quitaron la vida a su esposa.

-Oh, se me había olvidado, lo siento, ahora iré a esa parte- le respondió el abuelo- el libro debo decirles que no sé lo que trae escrito.-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Tanto Judai como Johan y el tío Kenji tuvieron una caída estilo anime.

-Pero sé dónde está, es más, podríamos ver lo que hay dentro, ya que la situación lo requiere- dijo pensativamente.

Los demás cabecearon, al menos se habían resuelto la mayoría de las dudas. Salieron de la habitación siguiendo al abuelo Hiro quien les mostraría el libro, sin darse cuenta ninguno de que estaban siendo observados por unos cuantos ojos.

Llegaron a otra habitación, la habitación donde el hombre mayor dormía, una habitación pequeña donde la decoración era igual a las otras.

El hombre se acercó a una mesa de noche, abrió un cajón de esta y sacó un libro con ¿Una portada de recetas de cocina?

-¿._.U Ese es el libro?- le preguntaron al unísono Johan y Judai con una gotita en su cabeza mientras que el tío Kenji solo miraba fijamente el libro sin ninguna expresión.

El abuelo Hiro cabeceó a la vez que sacaba del libro la portada que no era más que un papel que fue pegado allí para distraer, revelando la verdadera portada, un extraño símbolo.

-"_Eso tiene más sentido"-_pensaban los 2 jóvenes y el tío Kenji.

-Este es el símbolo del invierno que nos identifica.-habló el hombre mayor mientras sostenía el libro cuidadosamente.

-una duda- habló el pelicastaño llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-¿Qué cosa Judai?-dijo el tío de Johan.

-Si ese es el símbolo que todas familias del invierno tienen- dijo apuntando al libro, ese símbolo ya lo conocía, era el símbolo que demostraba que eras un espíritu del invierno tal como también había uno de la primavera, del verano, y del otoño, cuando vio que todos los presentes lo miraban continuó.- ¿Dónde están las marcas/tatuajes que todos los de la familia Anderson debe tener en los brazos? No se las he visto ni a tu abuelo ni a ti-habló levantándose un poco la manga de la ropa que usaba revelando un poco de los tatuajes que tenía al ser de la familia Yuki.

Todos lo miraron con asombro por la pregunta del pelicastaño, todos excepto el abuelo de Johan quien sabía la respuesta.

-Sencillo Judai, cuando yo era un bebé para hacerme parecer más humano pusieron en mis brazos, específicamente en donde estaban las marcas, un polvo que las ocultaba, obviamente al hacer esto no podría utilizar la magia del invierno, ya que sin las marcas es casi imposible usar magia, lo mismo se le hizo a Johan. –Explicaba sabiamente – pero el efecto es reversible lo único que hay que hacer es poner, en el mismo lugar donde se supone deberían estar los tatuajes, un polvo especial que es fácil de hacer, lo fabricaré hoy mismo, después de todo, si esas criaturas vienen será necesario ocupar magia.

Todos cabecearon en el acuerdo, no habría duda de que volverían a ver a esas cosas, pero de volverlas a ver estarían preparados.

-¿Sabes ocupar magia Hiro?- preguntó el tío de Johan con interés.

-sí, pero lo básico, lo mío es hacer pociones y polvos, y si te preguntas de dónde lo aprendí, fue mi propio abuelo quien me enseñó- respondió con una sonrisa.- Por cierto Judai- dijo dirigiéndose al castaño- ¿sabes ocupar la magia del otoño?

-Claro – dijo Judai sonriente- sé ocupar la magia pero no del todo ya que aún estoy en entrenamiento.

-De ser así le podrías enseñar a Johan- habló el tío Kenji.

Judai negó con la cabeza- no puedo, soy un espíritu del otoño y Johan un espíritu del inverno, ocupamos magia distinta.

-tiene razón, solo un espíritu del invierno le puede enseñar a uno, los entrenamientos son distintos, ya sea en un espíritu del otoño, invierno, verano o primavera- lo secundó el abuelo Hiro.

-¿Entonces quién me enseñará?- preguntó Johan hablando por primera vez en un buen rato.

-Yo te enseñaré, aunque será poco lo que pueda enseñarte, no sé muchos ataques- dijo su abuelo algo apenado por su falta de conocimiento en ese tema, aunque se sintió mejor cuando su nieto cabeceó y le sonrió amablemente, entendiendo la situación. Miró su mano en la cual estaba el libro y volvió a hablar- ¿Qué tal si vamos a ver qué está escrito aquí?-dijo apuntando al libro que sostenía, todos cabecearon.

-Vamos a otra parte a leerlo, como el comedor-sugirió el tío Kenji sonriendo.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, salieron de la habitación en silencio pero sonriendo, casi ya no había dudas, por lo tanto todo estaba más claro y al ser eso así se entendían mejor.

Cuando estuvieron en el espacio, una habitación un poco más grande que las demás y adornada estilo antiguo muy bonito además de ser el primer espacio que uno ve al entrar en la casa ya que la puerta de entrada estaba ubicada en un rincón, se sentaron en un sillón ubicado en un parte del espacio.

_**¡**__**Crack!**_

Se sintió un ruido proveniente de afuera que puso alertas a todos.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Johan firme y cautelosamente.

-No lo sé, ¿crees que haya sido uno o unos de esos extraños seres?- dijo Judai de la misma manera que el peli esmeralda además de preparándose para usar magia del otoño, esta vez no lo tomarían desprevenido, aunque no sentía ninguna aura amenazadora, de hecho, le resultaban familiares.

-Tal vez, pudieron encontrar nuestra ubicación- le respondió Johan tratando de observar desde su ubicación por la ventana para poder ver algo sin éxito.

-Hay que tener cuidado- habló esta vez el abuelo Hiro guardando el libro de bajo del sillón y sacando de sus bolsillos la misma bolsa con polvo que había usado la vez pasada, no podía sentir auras al no tener sus tatuajes en los brazos pero su corazonada le decía que quien o quienes hayan hecho ese ruido él no los conocía.

-No ha o han hecho ningún otro ruido, ¿se habrán ido?- habló el tío Kenji

Los demás se encogieron de hombros, todo era posible. De repente ocurrió algo que no esperaban.

_**Toc-toc**_

Estaban … ¿Tocando la puerta?

-._. ¿Eh?- dijeron Johan y Judai sin entender.

-Dudo mucho que esas extrañas criaturas tocan la puertas ¿Saben?- dijo el tío Kenji con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Tienes razón-le respondió el abuelo Hiro.

_**Toc-toc-toc**_ tocaron la puerta nuevamente.

-Habrá que ir a abrir- dijo Judai avanzando hacia la puerta.

-Judai- habló Johan, Judai lo miró- por favor no bajes la guardia.

El castaño cabeceó y siguió caminando hasta estar frente a la puerta, estiró su mano hacia la perilla de esta y la giró lentamente, y aunque no lo dijera él en esos momentos estaba nervioso sobre quién o quienes estuvieran del otro lado, sentía unas auras que se les hacían muy familiares. Todo lo sacó de sus pensamientos cuando abrió un poco la puerta, cuando hizo esto la puerta se abrió de portazo (ya que fue empujada desde el otro lado) revelando a dos de los que estaban afuera.

-¡Judai!/¡Aniki!- dijeron felizmente tirándose sobre el pobre castaño que no pudo evitarlo.

-Khyaaaaaaaaaa

-¡Judai!- gritaron Johan, Hiro y Kenji preocupados corriendo hacia el castaño.

-¡Judai!-gritaron las otras personas que todavía estaban afuera aproximándose también al pelicastaño.

-Auch

-¿Estás bien?- preguntaron todos los presentes con preocupación.

-sí, estoy bien, gracias- respondió tratando de abrir sus ojos color avellana.

Todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio, solo hasta ahí se dieron cuanta cada uno de las personas que no conocían tanto los que vivían en la casa como los que recién habían entrado a esta.

-¿Y ustedes quiénes son?- se preguntaron mutuamente el "grupo 1" y el "grupo 2" (como me divierte escribir esto XD)

Fin/cap

N/a: jijijiji, creo que ya se hacen una idea de quiénes son el "grupo 2" xD, en fin en este cap como leyeron se respondieron muchas preguntas :3 suficientes por hoy ^w^, casi todo sobre la familia Anderson fue revelado (falta la información del lirbo xd) y sí, Johan es un espíritu del invierno x3.

Gracias a todos los que dejan review TTwTT, no saben cuánto lo agradezco y obviamente también a los que no dejan pero si leen la historia ;) si quieren pueden dejar un review, no muerdo XD .

Este cap salió más rápido de lo que imaginé debo admitir X3, ojalá así salieran todos los caps XC… mejor no les quito más tiempo.

¡Saiyonara! ^0^/ nos leeremos pronto XD


	10. Chapter 10

hi! soy yo de nuevo con un nuevo cap de esta historia :D espero les guste y disfruten x3.

IMPORTANTE: no poseo yugioh gx , pertenece a sus respectivos dueños :3

Importante!: nada nadita de yugioh gx me pertenece , pertenece a sus respectivos dueñ la idea del fic que es mía.

-hello- diálogos

"hello" pensamientos

(número) dudas o palabras que resolveré al final.

_**Todos tenemos secretos**_

_**Capítulo 10: **_

_-¡Judai!/¡Aniki!- dijeron felizmente tirándose sobre el pobre castaño que no pudo evitarlo. __ -Khyaaaaaaaaaa -¡Judai!- gritaron Johan, Hiro y Kenji preocupados corriendo hacia el castaño. -¡Judai!-gritaron las otras personas que todavía estaban afuera aproximándose también al pelicastaño.-Auch-¿Estás bien?- preguntaron todos los presentes con preocupación. -sí, estoy bien, gracias- respondió tratando de abrir sus ojos color soltaron un suspiro de alivio, solo hasta ahí se dieron cuanta cada uno de las personas que no conocían tanto los que vivían en la casa como los que recién habían entrado a esta. -¿Y ustedes quiénes son?- se preguntaron mutuamente el "grupo 1" y el "grupo 2"._

-¿Nosotros?-habló primero uno del grupo 2, tenía el pelo negro al igual que sus ojos, usaba ropa negra y no se mostraba muy feliz que digamos- ¿Y a ustedes qué les importa?

Los del grupo 1 (me da flojera escribir todos los nombres Xd) fruncieron el ceño.

-Bueno, para empezar, esta es nuestra casa- le respondió lo más gentil y calmadamente que pudo Johan.

El otro enarcó una ceja y abrió la boca para hablar nuevamente pero fue detenido por otro que estaba junto a él, este tenía el pelo un poco largo color café y era un poco más alto que el joven anterior y usaba ropa con los colores verde oscuro y azul.

-discúlpenlo- habló despreocupadamente- a veces no sabe ni lo que dice, permítanme presentarles a todos.

El abuelo Hiro cabeceó en aprobación a lo dicho por el pelicafé, Johan y su tío solo se quedaron mirándolo esperando a que siguiera hablando y los demás en la habitación también dieron su aprobación.

El pelicafé sonrió y por fin habló- mi nombre es fubuki, gusto en conocerlos- luego, apuntó a uno que estaba junto a él, a su derecha, alguien alto de pelo azul oscuro y de mirada seria que usaba combinaciones de diferentes tipos de azul en la ropa- él es Ryo ,mi novio- dijo lo último realmente feliz.

-no era necesario decirlo Fubiki - comentó este calmadamente mirando a su novio todavía con un semblante serio. Fubuki rió en respuesta y continuó con la presentación.

_A_hora, él apuntaba a una muchacha de cabello rubio y ojos azules que usaba ropa celeste con bordes dorados- ella es mi querida hermana Asuka.

-Mucho gusto- dijo ella con una sonrisa, mientras que su hermano continuaba presentando a sus acompañantes.

-Él es Kenzan-señaló esta vez a un joven con trenzas que usaba ropa amarilla, este sonrió amigablemente.

-Este es Edo- dijo Fubuki refiriéndose ahora a un muchacho vestido de blanco, de pelo plateado y ojos azules que solo cabeceó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Este de aquí es Manjoume- habló refiriéndose al mismo muchacho que habló al principio.

Manjoume soltó un bufido en respuesta, haciendo que los demás que venían con él negaran con la cabeza.

-Y por último estos son Rei y Sho, Sho es el hermano menor de Ryo- apuntó a los dos que habían saltado sobre Judai y que todavía seguían sobre él, Rei tenía cabello color azul marino(1) , ojos cafés y usaba ropa azul oscuro ,mientras que Sho tenía el pelo color celeste , ojos grises y usaba ropa conbinando los colores celeste y verde claro muy bien.

-¡Mucho gusto!- dijeron al mismo tiempo Rei y Sho.

Asuka se limpió la garganta y habló- hey chicos, creo que a Judai no le gusta mucho estar en el piso, ¿no creen?- dijo con una ceja enarcada y una sonrisa.

Los 2 muchacho miraron al castaño sobre el cual estaban encima y se sonrojaron de la vergüenza- ¡Lo sentimos Judai/ Aniki no fue nuestra intención, nos emocionamos!- dicho esto salieron de encima de Judai, dándole a este la oportunidad de levantarse.

-N-no se preocupen- les dijo Judai mientras se paraba con un poco de ayuda de Johan.

-Judai, ¿los conoces?- pregunto extrañado el tío Kenji.

Judai cabeceó- por supuesto, ellos son mis amigos.

Johan, el tío Kenji y el abuelo Hiro ensancharon sus ojos ante la sorpresa, mientras los otros solo sonreían.

-Bien,si es así creo que nos toca presentarnos- Comentó Hiro- pero primero que nada, ¿pueden cerrar la puerta? Hace fríoU- habló con una gotita en su cabeza.

-Oh, cl-claro, como usted diga- Fubiki habló haciéndole una señal al muchacho llamado Edo para que cerrara la puerta, este enarcó una ceja y a regañadientes lo hizo.

Hiro sonrió y empezó la presentación de su familia-Él es mi nieto Johan- dijo refiriéndose al peliesmeralda quien los saludó con la mano.- Él es Kenji – habló ahora presentando al tío Kenji –y yo soy Hiro, gusto en conocerlos.

-El gusto es nuestro- respondió amablemente Rei.

-Por cierto chicos, ¿qué hacen por aquí?- preguntó Judai a sus amigos que lo miraron como si estuviera loco.

-Vinimos a buscarte- comentó Sho .

-¿Y cómo me encontraron?- El castaño preguntó nuevamente ladeando la cabeza tiernamente.

Esta vez fue Ryo quien habló- ¿usaste magia otoñera(2) verdad ?

Judai cabeceó –sí, usé magia ayer.

-Entonces he ahí tu respuesta – dijo Edo tranquilamente.

-Seguimos tu aura y llegamos aquí- siguió Asuka feliz.

-Te estuvimos buscando en todos lados desde que desapareciste- comentó Kenzan.

-Y no aparecías en ninguna parte, preocupaste a muchos, en especial a tus padres Judai.- habló Fubuki con ligero reproche.

Judai bajó la cabeza con vergüenza y algo de tristeza- g-gomen, no creí que fuera así.

-Ne, no te preocupes por eso ahora Judai, lo importante es que por lo visto estas bien- dijo Asuka tratando de subirle los ánimos que su hermano e había bajado.

-¡Sí, no sabes cuan felices estamos en haberte encontrado!- hablaron Rei y Sho al mismo tiempo emocionados.

-¿E-en serio?- el castaño subió la cabeza ahora sonriendo- no creí que estuvieran así, además de haberse tomado la molestia de buscarme.- dijo lo último con una sonrisa feliz.

-Yo no, yo solo vine porque me obligaron- susurró Manjoume para sí mismo, lástima que todos lo escucharon y recibió un golpe de Asuka(3) en reproche.

-No le hagas caso Judai- dijo Fubuki- aunque no lo demuestre él de verdad estuvo preocupado, más de lo que te imaginas- hablo mirando como el pelinegro se sobaba la cabeza por el golpe que le dieron.

Judai soltó una risita que hizo a Johan sonrojar levemente pero nadie lo notó.

-Tengo una idea –habló Kenji por primera vez después de un rato.-¿ Qué tal si los invitamos a comer? Deben tener hambre.

-Bueno, un poco pero no se preocupen- habló Asuka.

-Vamos, nosotros insistimos, además, podemos hablar mejor en otra parte mientras comemos- Hiro dijo amablemente.

-¿No nos queda otra que aceptar verdad? – Ryo dijo calmadamente con un suspiro.

Fubuki se encogió de hombros y sonrió- aceptamos la oferta.

Los Anderson cabecearon y todos fueron, a donde estaba ubicado el café, para sorpresa de los visitantes quienes no creían que ese lugar era uno, todos se ubicaron en una mesa lo suficientemente grande para todos, todos excepto Kenji quien se ofreció a traer los alimentos, rechazando la ayuda que ofrecieron los recién llegados, ya que según él ellos eran invitados.

Así, la conversación empezó sin el tío Kenji. Todos se quedaron en silencio buscando algo para empezar una conversación.

-Así que… - Empezó a hablar Johan tratando de empezar una conversación, todos lo miraron atentos por lo cual se puso nervioso – emmm- de repente vio algo, cada uno de los amigos de Judai tenían un collar parecido al que el castaño tenía, solo que eran diferentes símbolos, Asuka y Fubuki tenían unos iguales, mientras que Rei, Kenzan y Manjoume tenían otros y finalmente Edo, Ryo y Sho tenían en sus collares el mismo símbolo que estaba en el libro que su abuelo les había mostrado. Y al parecer su abuelo también se había dado cuenta de estos detalles. Pero, de ser que ellos fueran espíritus del bosque, ¿por qué por ejemplo no tienen orejas de zorro como Judai?

-¿De por casualidad ustedes son espíritus del bosque?- habló Hiro firmemente, el ambiente se tensó y todos los amigos de Judai dirigieron su mirada a cierto espíritu del otoño que se congeló a la mirada que estos le daban.

-Judai… no me digas que les dijiste…- cuestionó Edo al castaño dándole una mirada de reproche.

-En realidad no, pero… - se estremeció el castaño por la mirada fija que le dedicaban sus amigos.

-¿Pero…?- preguntó Manjoume en el mismo tono que el pelinegro, solo que con un poco de enojo.

-pero ya saben que soy un espíritu del bosque…-respondió Judai tímidamente. Mientras, tanto Johan como Hiro observaban la pequeña escena asombrados.

Los amigos de Judai, al escuchar esto ensancharon sus ojos y se "congelaron" entrando en un ligero shock, todo estuvo así por unos segundos hasta que Manjoume explotó.

-¡¿POR QUÉ RAYOS LES DIGISTE ESO?! ¡PUDISTE HABERTE PASADO POR UNA PERSONA NORMAL EN VEZ DE CONTARLES ESO! – Manjoume gritó bastante furioso al castaño, dejando a un Johan con ganas de golpearlo pero se contuvo, Judai por el miedo se encogió en la silla con sus orejas de zorro bajadas e hizo un puchero.

-G-gomen, pero es que no se veían mala gente, por sus auras podría decir perfectamente que son de confianza, además les debo un favor por haberme ayudado, y debes recordar que para mí es casi imposible pasarme por una persona normal, porque no puedo ocultar mis orejas y los tatuajes que tengo.- respondió tímidamente desde su lugar .

Los demás solo suspiraron y negaron con la cabeza, no podían hacer nada.

-Judai en algo tiene razón-habló Ryo serio- por sus auras se puede intuir que son buenas personas, si es que son humanos, claro-dijo lo último mirando de reojo a Johan y a Hiro- sus auras no parecen muy humanas, la única aura humana que siento es del hombre llamado Kenji.

Los demás se concentraron en sentir las auras de Johan y su abuelo, encontrándole razón a Ryo.

Antes de que sacaran conclusiones Hiro habló- tienes razón muchacho, no somos humanos realmente, somos al igual que ustedes espíritus del bosque.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamaron todos los visitantes sorprendidos, bueno, todos menos Ryo que se mantuvo sin expresión como siempre.

-Mi abuelo dice la verdad- secundó a su abuelo Johan.

-¡¿Si es así donde están sus collares y tatuajes!?- los interrogó Edo sin creerles.

-¡Sí, ¿Dónde están?!- cuestionó esta vez Sho firmemente.

-¡Si realmente lo son deben tener tanto los collares como los tatuajes!- esta vez dijo Rei .

-¡Ellos dicen la verdad!- gritó Judai, callando a todos.- ellos si son espíritus del bosque.

-¿Entonces por qué no tienen sus collares correspondientes y sus tatuajes?- preguntó Asuka dirigiéndose a Judai.

-Eso yo se los puedo responder- habló seriamente Hiro- cuando Johan nació puse en sus brazos un polvo que hizo que sus tatuajes desaparecieran ,un efecto reversible fácilmente; lo mismo hicieron conmigo cuando nací, y en cuanto a los collares debo decir que están en algún lugar de la casa, fueron ocultados mucho antes de que mi padre naciera.

Todos cabecearon en la comprensión lentamente.

-L-lo sentimos si sacamos conclusiones indebidas- habló Rei apenada.

-Sí, pedimos disculpas- la secundó Kenzan con vergüenza.

Johan sonrió comprensivamente rascándose la parte superior de la cabeza- no tienen que disculparse.

-Bueno, me surgió una duda.- dijo serio Fubuki, haciendo que tanto Judai, Edo, Manjoume, Sho, Rei ,Kenzan, su hermana Asuka y hasta Ryo ensancharan sus ojos con bastante sorpresa, era raro ver a Fubuki serio.

-¿Cuál pregunta?- preguntó el abuelo Hiro .

-¿Por qué si son espíritus del bosque están en este lugar y no donde deberían estar junto a todos en el pueblo?-

-Hiro suspiró- es una larga historia, ¿quieren oírla?

Los amigos de Judai cabecearon en respuesta, la pregunta que hizo Fubuki hizo que todos ellos tuvieran curiosidad por la respuesta.

Así el abuelo Hiro les contó todo lo que les había dicho a Johan, kenji y Judai ,todo hasta el final. Todos estaban atentos y no interrumpían al hombre mayor por ningún motivo, todo continuó así hasta que el abuelo Hiro terminó su relato.

-Así que iban tras el libro ¿verdad?- analizaba la información Asuka.

-Sí, eso es lo que creían, todo lo que pasaron está escrito aquí –sacó de su bolsillo el diario Hiro con firmeza.

-Un diario…-comentó Sho mirando el objeto, aunque no era el único casi todos miraban el librito con curiosidad escrita en el rostro.

-Si se puede, nos gustaría ver el libro del cual nos habló en su relato- habló Ryo dirigiéndose a Hiro, él ya tenía una idea de cuál era el libro del cual hablaba el hombre mayor, pero tenía que aclarar sus dudas.

Hiro cabeceó sabiendo que ellos eran de confianza.-Si quieren podemos leerlo todos juntos, ya que ni yo sé que tiene escrito- le respondió sonriendo.

-¡Entonces vamos ahora mismo!- gritaron Judai, Rei , Sho y Johan emocionados.

Todos sonrieron y se pararon de sus asientos y se dirigieron al comedor donde el abuelo Hiro había ocultado el libro. De repente, justo antes de salir de la habitación donde se ubicaba el café oyeron algo, primero un ruido como si algo se hubiera roto y después un grito de dolor en el cual todos reconocieron la voz

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

-¡Kenji!-gritaron todos en total preocupación.

Salieron corriendo de la habitación y se dirigieron a dónde provenía el sonido, la cocina. Cuando estuvieron allí vieron al tío Kenji en el piso sin moverse, toda la cocina estaba en desorden, el primero en ir a ver cómo estaba fue Hiro, quien al revisarlo dijo que solo estaba inconsciente pero que tenía algunas heridas, dando un gran alivio a todos al creer que pudo haber sido algo peor. El abuelo Hiro junto con Kenzan y Sho empezaron a atender al hombre inconsciente.

-¿pero qué pasó aquí?- preguntó al aire Johan viendo con mayor detenimiento la habitación.

-Un aura oscura- susurró Judai temblando levemente

-¿Qué?- preguntó Johan con curiosidad y preocupación al escuchar al menor.

-Un aura oscura- repitió esta vez más fuerte- hay un aura oscura en toda la habitación y en la casa.

El peliesmeralda ensanchó los ojos ante lo dicho por el castaño, mientras que los demás quienes también habían escuchado o que Judai dijo se concentraron en percibir las auras del lugar, encontrándose con que el espíritu del otoño era verdad, una aura oscura muy fuerte estaba en toda la casa.

-Hay un aura oscura en toda la casa…- habló Asuka mientras se acercaba a su hermano, esa aura sin duda era peligrosa y era de maldad.

-Viene del comedor- dijo Judai viendo la dirección en la cual estaba el comedor.

-esperen, ¿¡del comedor?!- exclamó el abuelo Hiro ensanchando sus ojos a más no poder, dejando por un momento el dejar de atender a Kenji.- ¡allí está el libro!

Todos jadearon en el shock.

-Quédense aquí y cuiden al señor Kenji, nosotros iremos a ver-ordenó Fubuki a Sho, Kenzan,Asuka y a Hiro, quienes trataron de protestar pero fue en vano.

Salieron corriendo del lugar liderados por Johan que sabía el camino al comedor, entraron de golpe a este, en donde el aura se sentía más fuerte, y quedaron en shock por lo que vieron. Un extraño ser estaba allí, no tenía forma y parecía estar echo de sombras, y de él emanaba un aura horrible, en sus manos tenía el libro de los Anderson para desgracia de todos. Al ver llegar a los nuevos visitantes vio de reojo a Judai quien se estremeció al verse observado por esa cosa. Sin embargo la cosa decidió irse lo más rápido que pudo, escapando por la ventana y para evitar que lo siguieran puso alrededor de la casa una especie de muralla que les evitaría seguirlo echa de magia, magia negra.

Todos intentaron seguirlo para quitarle el libro pero no pudieron ya que al llegar al límite de la casa, gracias a la muralla, no pudieron ir tras la criatura que ya se había dado a la fuga y peor aún con el libro en sus manos…

Fin cap

N/a: ¡capítulo 10 terminado! (no me creo ni a mí misma el que haya llegado a escribir tal cantidad O.O) espero que les haya gustado, arigato por los reviews , me animan a seguir escribiendo.

Ahora como vieron los amigos de Jdai llegaron a la escena y se robaron el libro de los Anderson x3, la pregunta es ¿Lograrán salir de la casa y recuperar el libro? Averígüenlo en el próximo capítulo :D

no sabría decir con certeza de qué color es el cabello de Rei, parece como negro azuloso o azul oscuro (?) si alguien me ayuda mil gracias.

No tengo ni la menor idea si esa palabra existe XD

Creo que la verdadera Asuka no haría eso por lo cual es un ejemplo de Ooc o mejor dicho fuera de personaje :( pero qué se le va a hacer, después de todo en todo mi fic a mi parecer está presente el ooc.

Sería genial si dejaran review para saber lo que piensan, cualquier tipo de review: faltas de ortografía, opiniones , críticas, ideas, consejos, tomatazos…etc todo es bienvenido ^w^ también respondo a las preguntas que tengan a cerca de la historia.

Nos leemos pronto, hasta luego! Que tenga buen día/noche XD ya que uno nunca sabe qué hora es en donde el lector lee el fic, aquí son las 19:50 pm , es temprano XD aunque ya está oscuro… no les quitó más tiempo , mejor me despido. Saiyonara x3


	11. Chapter 11

¡Hola atodo el mundo que lee este fic XD!Aproveché el que hoy no había clases por la lluvia (*0* hay que alabar a la lluvia XD) y que mi inspiración llegó sin aviso por lo tanto tuve que aprovechar la ocasión :) . En fin aquí les traigo el cap 11 x3 espero les guste, ah por cierto poco a poco nos vamos acercando al final…

Lady of duel: gracias por el dato de Rei x3 ,dejaré su cabello de color azul marino aunque no sea ese el verdadero color XD y el misterio del libro se resolverá muy pronto ,es más, en este cap dan más información de él ;)

-hello- diálogos

"hello" pensamientos

(Número) dudas o palabras que resolveré al final.

_**Todos tenemos secretos**_

_**Capítulo 11:"pequeños" problemas.**_

Todos estaban reunidos en el comedor pensando en lo sucedido, nadie sabía qué hacer, no podían salir todavía de la casa, la muralla de energía no se los permitiría, debían pensar en algo para salir de allí y recuperar el libro robado, aunque ni siquiera sabían qué era lo que las criaturas querían del libro.

-¿alguien tiene alguna idea?- preguntó al aire Kenzan .Todos negaron con la cabeza.

-No se me ocurre nada- comentó Rei con fastidio ¿Por qué cuando más lo necesitaba su cabeza no cooperaba?

-A mí tampoco-dijo Judai triste bajando sus orejas.

Todos suspiraron, se les haría algo complicado salir de allí, bueno, no podían hacer otra cosa más que hablar, tal vez hablando una idea se les podría ocurrir.

-Emmm, sonará inapropiado en este momento pero...- Johan empezó a hablar nervioso- si ustedes son espíritus del bosque ¿De qué tipo son? sé que por lo menos hay 4.

Todos lo miraron curiosos, pero decidieron responderle sus dudas al muchacho de cabello esmeralda.

-Sí, hay 4 tipos -empezó explicando Asuka- Otoño, Invierno, Primavera y Verano, cada familia de espíritu del bosque pertenece a una de estas categorías, tomando así la responsabilidad que viene, como por ejemplo en el caso de la primavera, ellos deben hacer florecer las flores en la estación que corresponde, cabe decir que también ,en algunas ocasiones los espíritus del bosque pueden ser también un espíritu de algún animal, eso depende de la familia, un ejemplo de esto es Judai- dijo mirando al castaño quien al sentirse observado por todos subió y bajó sus orejitas a modo de vergüenza.

-Las formas más fáciles de distinguir a uno son el por ejemplo los tatuajes que tienen en los brazos, cada clase de tatuajes es diferente en cada familia y solo los miembros de una misma familia tienen los tatuajes iguales- siguió Fubuki levantándose un poco la manga para mostrar sus tatuajes, lo mismo hicieron Manjoume y Asuka, mostrándole al peli esmeralda que era cierto, los tatuajes de Fubuki y Asuka eran iguales, demostrando que eran familiares mientras que el de Manjoume era diferente.

Johan asintió con la cabeza mientras veía las diferencias entre los tatuajes, Edo prosiguió a continuar la explicación.

-Cada espíritu del bosque tiene un collar que en lo posible no debe sacarse- habló calmadamente, como era su estilo, apuntando al collar que tenía colgando en su cuello- de estos collares solo pueden haber 4 diseños, cada clase de espíritu tiene un diseño en los símbolos del collar determinado, como por ejemplo observa los diseños de los colares de Rei , Kenzan y Sho.

Todos dirigieron sus miradas a los collares de los nombrados.

-si te das cuenta – continuó la explicación Fubuki- Rei y Kenzan tienen el mismo diseño en sus collares lo cual significa que ellos pertenecen a un grupo diferente al de Sho, en este caso ellos son espíritus de Verano y Sho uno de invierno.

Johan al escuchar lo último realmente se sorprendió, había alguien más que era un espíritu de invierno aparte de él, dirigió su mirada al peli celeste.

-¿Eres un espíritu del invierno?- preguntó con curiosidad, a lo que el peli celeste cabeceó sonriendo.

-Saben, creo que será mejor que digamos qué clase de espíritus del bosque somos, ya saben, para que no haya dudas- comentó feliz Fubuki por su idea a la cual todos cabecearon excepto Ryo y hiro, el primero porque desde el principio estaba pensando en algo y el segundo porque tenía que ver el estado del tío Kenji quien ya tenía sus heridas vendadas y solo estaba durmiendo.

-yo empiezo-dijo sonriente Rei- soy un espíritu de verano.

-yo también- continuó Kenzan

-yo igual- dijo manjoume indiferente

-Fubuki y yo somos de la primavera- aportó Asuka.

-yo uno del invierno- Dijo Edo encogiéndose de hombros.

-yo soy un espíritu del otoño :3 – siguió Judai.

-y mi hermano y yo del invierno - señaló Sho al ver que su hermano estaba con los ojos cerrados pensando.

Johan sonrió levemente- mi abuelo y yo somos del invierno también.

Todos los que estaban en la conversación soltaron una breve risa, olvidando la situación en que estaban, haciendo enojar tanto a Hiro como a Ryo.

-¿No deberían estar pensando en una forma para salir de aquí?- habló en tono severo el abuelo Hiro, todos se callaron al instante, y dirigieron sus miradas al hobre mayor que los observaba con ceño fruncido.

-T-tiene razón- admitió Judai algo triste.

-ups- comentó Johan de la misma forma.

Hiro negó con la cabeza al escuchar como los demás también se empezaban a disculpar, dirigió su mirada a Ryo quien aún seguía pensando, esto también lo notaron los demás que se llenaaron de curiosidad.

-¿En qué piensas Ryo?- le preguntó Fubuki acercándose a él.

Ryo abrió un ojo y miró a su novio quien ahora estaba prácticamente frente a él. Bueno, no perdía nada con hablar, así que suspiró y habló.

-El libro me pareció que era el mismo que hay en mi casa, eso es todo.-dijo como lo hacía siempre, tranquilamente y serio.

Fubuki palideció, él no alcanzó a ver bien el libro, pero Ryo si, y si él no se equivocaba en suponer que ese libro era igual al de su casa, estaban en grandes problemas, y no solo ellos, sino el bosque y sus habitantes y también los humanos.

-¿E-estas seguro?- preguntó no muy seguro.

El peli azul cabeceó sin sacar el semblante serio- no hay duda.

-¿Qué ocurre hermano?- preguntó Sho a Ryo curioso, mientras los otros se acercaban a ellos con curiosidad.

Ryo suspiró y empezó- pude ver el libro antes de que esa cosa se lo llevara y no hay duda que es el mismo libro que está en nuestra casa.

Nadie entendió lo que quiso decir, Fubuki al darse cuenta de esto decidió explicarles desde el principio.

-Tal vez no lo sepan, ya que esto se supone que uno debe saberlo cuando se tiene la edad de 18 años. Cada familia tiene un libro, correspondiente a la categoría en que sean, se supone que cada libro debe cuidarlo y custodiarlo el "líder" de la familia, normalmente el padre de la familia, en ese libro hay muchos secretos, de todo tipo de magia, incluso negra que tenga que ver con el tipo de espíritu al cual pertenece el libro. El libro está en cada familia vigilado para que nadie lo tome o lo robe, aunque si alguien se lo robara no podría utiliazarlo pues el libro se abre con magia, pero no cualquiera, debe ser una magia especial que solo los dueños del libro y algunos espíritus en especial tienen , ustedes se supone iban a saberlo cuando tuvieran la edad necesaria.

Casi todos miraron a Fubuki con ojos de asombro, incluso el abuelo Hiro quien no sabía esa información.

-Espera un segundo- habló Edo sin aviso- acabas de decir que en ese libro hay magia negra ¿cierto? –Fubuki cabeceó- ¿Qué tipo de magia negra, o sea como qué tipo de hechizos?.

-Eso no lo sabemos, cuando a mí me mostraron el libro de mi familia solo vi la portada y me dijeron que en unos años más iba a poder leer su interior, incluso me dijeron que el libro de las familias del invierno son los más peligrosos, por tener hechizos malignos muy fuertes.- dijo Ryo.

-¿Si sabían eso por qué no dijeron eso antes?- habló Judai de repente con curiosidad mientras inconscientemente se acercaba a Johan, terminando sentado al lado de él, casi apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de este, haciendo a los corazones de ambos latir más rápido y lo curioso es que a los 2 les gustaba esa sensación. Y para mejorar esto nadie los estaba mirando para su suerte.

-Porque teníamos que asegurarnos Judai- le respondió Fubuki sin mirar aún a Judai, ya que él estaba viendo a su novio, el castaño cabeceó sin que este lo supiera.

-Según dijiste no cualquiera puede abrir el libro, lo cual significa…- empezó a hablar Manjoume en voz baja llamando la atención de todos que lo escuchaban perfectamente, al darse cuenta de esto subió el volumen de su voz- esas criaturas no pueden abrir el libro por lo que dijiste, lo cual significa que…

-Que volverán por uno de ustedes- habló Ryo refiriéndose a los Anderson- o por ti Judai- dijo mirando al castaño que en seguida puso una expresión triste y bajó sus orejas.

-¿Por qué a él?- preguntó Johan preocupado por Judai.

Fubuki suspiró antes de hablar- porque la familia Yuki tiene el poder de poder abrir libro familiares aunque no sean propiamente de ellos, y de la familia Yuki Judai sería el más "vulnerable" – dijo lo último entristecido.

Todos procesaban la información recibida, sobre todo Johan y el abuelo Hiro ya que para ellos toda esa información era nueva.

La información que obtuvieron era buena información, ahora sabían o suponían que las criaturas buscaban algo del libro, seguramente un hechizo de magia negra y que para suerte de ellos no podrían abrirlo, no sin ayuda de alguno de los Anderson o de Judai, pero eso a la vez significaban malas noticias ya que esas extrañas cosas volverían.

-Todavía tengo una duda: por qué buscan el libro de los Anderson y no el de ustedes – preguntó Rei refiréndose a Ryo y Sho y después a Edo quien al igual que ella recién se había enterado de la presencia de un libro familiar en cada familia (recuerden que Edo también es un espíritu del invierno :D )

Hubo un breve silencio hasta que Asuka se atrevió a romperlo dando su hipótesis.

-Seguramente es porque los demás libros estaban mejor vigilados, en tanto este era más fácil de conseguir ya que estaba menos protegido- dio su hipótesis que era la más realista que pudo dar, así que tomaron esa como la teoría definitiva o la que más se acercaba a la realidad.

-Eso pudo haber sido- comentó Manjoume por primera vez en un largo rato.

-Es lo mejor que tenemos- le siguió Kenzan.

Todos cabecearon en el acuerdo, después de todo era verdad, era lo mejor que tenían, además que les daban más razones para recuperar el libro robado pero lo difícil sería salir, estaban encerrados en la casa todavía.

-Bien chicos, si es así mejor debemos encontrar una forma para salir de aquí- habló Johan firmemente recibiendo un cabeceó de cada uno de los presentes.

Todos se pusieron a pensar, y a pensar… , y a pensar… buscando alguna solución por más bizarra que fuera, todo estuvo en silencio hasta que…

-Lo tengo – exclamó Judai emocionado y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué es Judai? – le preguntó Rei emocionada.

El castaño sonrió y habló muy feliz ya que se le había ocurrido una idea muy buena- podríamos juntar nuestros poderes, así debilitando la muralla por lo tanto así poder salir- terminó de explicar su plan.

-¡Eso es perfecto Aniki! – exclamó Sho al escuchar la idea, y no era el único al que esa idea le pareció buena.

-Tal vez no seas un genio pero a veces tienes buenas ideas- lo felicitó Manjoume a su modo haciendo que a todos les saliera una gotita en la cabeza.

De repente Hiro se dirigió a la puerta, lo que llamó la atención de todos que lo miraron curiosos.

-¿A dónde se dirige señor Hiro?- le preguntó Sho tímido.

El abuelo Hiro se detuvo un momento para responder- iré a hacer un mezcla para poder hacer reaparecer los tatuajes de Johan y también los míos, les pido que cuiden a Kenji y si le pasa algo no duden en llamarme.- a su respuesta todos cabecearon y vieron como el hombre mayor desaparecía detrás de la puerta para seguramente ir a su biblioteca a preparar lo que dijo, observaron brevemente al tío Kenji que estaba acostado en el sofá inconsciente.

-Bien, es hora de salir de aquí- dijo confiado Fubiki mientras se acercaba a los límites de la casa.

-Tú lo has dicho amigo- habló Edo siguiéndolo, seguido de los demás.

-_"__Vaya, veo que aquí no puedo hacer mucho"- _pensaba Johan siguiendo a los demás triste ,triste hasta que vio a Judai caminando frente a él mientras sonreía radiantemente, sintió un calor en el pecho y su tristeza se esfumó, sonrió empezando a entender sus sentimientos ,tal vez lo que sentía por su amigo no era solo amistad…

Cuando todos estaban juntos junto a Fubuki quien había llegado antes a ese punto emezaron el plan.

-Bien chicos, lo único que hay que hace es usar nuestros poderes combinándolos- habló Fubuki.

-¡Sí!-dijeron todos menos Johan quien estaba a cierta distancia mientras miraba de vez en cuando a cierto castaño.

En ese momento Johan quedó boquiabierto, todos empezaban a decir un conjuro con los ojos cerrados mientras un luz estaba alrededor de sus pies, cada luz era de un color distinto, el de Judai era roja como cuando usó su poder para poder hablar con Eiko, la luz que estaba alrededor de Edo, Ryo y Sho era azul pero en diferentes tonos en cada uno, la de Fubuki y Asuka era un color verde limón y finalmente la luz de Rei, Kenzan y Manjoume era naranja vivo (1) .Johan nunca había viso esto, ni siquiera en las películas de ficción.

- otoño, quien haces las hojas caer, eres poderoso y justo, por favor ayúdame en lo que quiero hacer, ¡préstame tu poder para hacer mi cometido! ¡Rompe esta muralla que no bloquea!- gritaba Judai.

-Invierno, cubres tierras con tus vientos helados y nieve, influyes respeto a donde vayas, por favor te pedimos que nos ayudes en lo que queremos hacer ¡Préstanos tu poder!- gritaron Ryo, Sho y Edo a la vez.

-Primavera, haces florecer las flores con delicadeza y belleza, pedimos tu ayuda para cumplir nuestro propósito ¡Préstanos poder para romper el muro maligno!- exclamaron sincronizados Asuka y Fubuki.

-(2) Verano, poderoso y confiable eres, no sabes cuánto te respetamos, pero ahora queremos pedir tu ayuda para romper la gran muralla ¡ayúdanos por favor!- terminaron Rei, Kenzan y Manjoume.

Mientras tanto, Johan observaba la escena atónito y más sorprendido que cuando los demás habían empezado, los demás extendieron sus manos, aún con los ojos tapados, el viento empezaba a soplar lo cual era raro pues las ventanas estaban cerradas, de las manos de los espíritus emergió una luz con el color correspondiente de cada uno, aquella luz se alzó contra la muralla de energía negativa fuertemente, destrozándola por completo.

Todos abrieron sus ojos que sin duda parecían cansados, dirigieron su mirada hacia donde estaba anteriormente la muralla que les impedía pasar, sonrieron, había funcionado el plan, cada uno en la habitación aminó hacia la puerta d salida a un ritmo diferente, después de todo ¿Por qué el apuro?. El primero en llegar a la puerta fue Johan ya que él no estaba cansado comparado con sus compañeros, con cuidado abrió la puerta, para encontrarse con que ya se había oscurecido y apenas se notaba la luz del sol, iba a anochecer pronto ¿Tanto tiempo habían estado encerrados?

-Wow, parece que ya oscureció…- habló mirando el cielo, Judai llegó a donde estaba y se paró a su lado observando el cielo curioso.

Al momento todos estaban junto a ellos para mirar el cielo y ver que era cierto.

-Pasó el día muy rápido – comentó Rei con calma, los demás cabecearon.

-¡Hey muchachos!- todos se dieron la vuelta, allí estaba Hiro con un frasco pequeño de vidrio que en su interior estaba con un polvo color azul verdoso.- Oh, qué bien que lograron destruir la muralla- comentó con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-Sí, aunque quedamos algo cansados- le respondió Asuka.

-Eso noto- habló mirando a todos viendo sus miradas cansadas, para luego recordar lo que traía en sus manos.- Ah, miren, hice el polvo para hacer reaparecer los tatuajes- habló confiado mirando el frasco que estaba en sus manos.

Todos miraron el frasco con curiosidad para luego sonreír.

-Entonces a probarlo se ha dicho- exclamó Fubuki mirando a los dos Anderson.

Hiro cabeceó y dio una señal a Johan para que se acercara, cosa que el peli esmeralda hizo, tomó en sus dedos un poco del polvo ya nombrado.

-Extiende tus brazos – ordenó el abuelo Hiro, Johan cabeceó haciendo lo que le dijo su abuelo y también levantándose las mangas mostrando sus brazos sin marcas todavía.

Hiro esparció en los brazos de su nieto el polvo equitativamente dejando en el frasco el suficiente polvo para ponerse él después. Todos estuvieron atentos para ver lo que pasaba, en los brazos de Johan empezaron a aparecer lentamente unas marcas de color celeste, eran los tatuajes que le correspondían a Johan por ser un miembro de la familia Anderson.

-¡Son tus marcas!- exclamó Judai contento al ver que las marcas de Johan ya habían salido.

-¡S-sí!- respondió Johan sonriendo mientras admiraba las marcas que salían de sus brazos.

Todos se pusieron a felicitar a Johan por obtener sus tatuajes, mientras, el abuelo Hiro se puso el resto del polvo en sus brazos, haciendo así que aparecieran sus marcas que le correspondían. Dirigió su mirada al sillón donde estaba el tío Kenji acostado inconsciente, pero vio que este se movía, se acercó a él y pudo comprobar que Kenji se estaba despertando.

-¿Kenji? – preguntó con curiosidad.

El nombrado abrió sus ojos lentamente – ¿H-hiro?

-Despertaste…

-Eso parece.- habló Kenji sonriendo y antes de que pudiera preguntar algo Hiro se le adelantó sabiendo qué era lo que iba a preguntar.

-Te atacó una criatura, la misma que vimos en el bosque, quedaste inconsciente y se robaron el libro, muchas cosas salieron a luz pero sería mejor que te las explicara mañana, así te lo contaría con más calma.

Kenji cabeceó entendiendo, se sentó en el sillón en el cual anteriormente estaba durmiendo y vio a los jóvenes que felicitaban a su sobrino, sonrió, no sabía por qué lo felicitaban pero ya se enteraría.

-Señor Kenji ya despertó- notó primero Judai – ¿Se siente bien?

Kenji cabeceó- sí, me siento bien gracias.

-Qué bien – comentó Johan sonriendo a su tío.

Hiro se limpió la garganta llamando la atención de todos- bien chicos ya oscureció así que creo que es mejor irnos a dormir, mañana le explicaremos lo que sucedió al tío Kenji cuando estuvo inconsciente.

-Claro pero… ¿Dónde dormiremos?- preguntó curiosa Rei.

-Bueno…- empezó el abuelo Hiro- pueden usar los sillones para dormir, hay suficientes para todos, les pasaré mantas para que no pasen frío, no notarán la diferencia entre una cama y un sofá, lo digo por experiencia propia – terminó haciendo un guiño.

Todos cabecearon y sonrieron y se dirigieron a dormir cada uno a un lugar. Todos se durmieron enseguida, el día había sido muy pesado pero mañana era un nuevo día.

Fin cap

N/a : ta da :D qué les pareció?

(1) no sabía que otro color poner D:

(2) no sé, mi imaginación no supo qué poner allí, por lo tanto si creen que esa frase es rara les doy toda la razón XD

Onegai dejen review para saber lo que piensan, toda clase de review es bienvenido :3 desde faltas de ortografía, opiniones , críticas, ideas, consejos, tomatazos, preguntas que tengan etc… :)

Nos leemos luego, ¡Saiyonara!


	12. Chapter 12

¡ohaiyo! ¿Cómo están? XD les traje el cap 12 de este fic :3 espero les guste . Gomen si me tardé xd pero tuve muchas pruebas Q^Q pruebas toda la semana (bueno, todos los días excepto este lunes e.e)

Ah, gracias al review del cap anterior me di cuenta de algo… e.e me faltó escribir algo de información sobre los libros familiares ejejejeje (me pasa por no tomar nota de lo que voy a narrar antes de escribir u,u)

La información que faltó en el libro es esta: en el libro hay tanto magia blanca como magia negra, los libros familiares fueron escritos por las primeras generaciones de espíritus del bosque, en los libros mientras avanzaban las generaciones escribían todos los hechizos que aprendían, a sí mismo se fueron creando poco a poco los libros de cada familia de espíritus del bosque, a medida que pasaba el tiempo se dieron cuenta que en sus libros habían hechizos muy poderosos que podían ser usados por seres malignos para el mal, decidieron que solo el líder de la familia podía tener acceso a su respectivo libro, pues podían ser muy peligrosos.

Ne, esta era la información que me faltaba XD espero les haya servido para… no sé ._. Para cualquier cosa XD

-hello- diálogos

"hello" pensamientos

(Número) dudas o palabras que resolveré al final.

_**Todos tenemos secretos**_

_**Capítulo 12: Entrenamiento y un plan**_

Al día siguiente todos se levantaron muy temprano, desayunaron rápidamente, después del desayuno fue donde le explicaron entre todos lo ocurrido al tío Kenji cuando este estaba inconsciente, esto tomó un buen rato, pues se lo explicaron con lujo de detalles, hecho esto se reunieron en el comedor para hablar con más claridad.

Todos estaban reunidos allí, el día anterior había sido algo largo donde muchas cosas salieron a la luz, estaban en el comedor, en silencio sin saber cómo empezar la conversación.

-¿De qué vamos a hablar?- preguntó Judai rompiendo el silencio. Él estaba sentado junto a Johan en el sillón del lugar, él mismo eligió sentarse al lado de él, se sentía feliz al estar junto al peli esmeralda.

-no tengo ni la menor idea- respondió Johan.

-Bueno, según lo que me contaron, muchas cosas salieron a la luz, pero me gustaría saber que vamos a hacer ahora- aportó el tío Kenji mirando a todos los presentes.

-Entrenar…-dijo el abuelo Hiro desde donde estaba

Todos lo miraron con curiosidad por lo que a Hiro no le quedó otra que explicarse mejor.

-Esas cosas volverán, por lo tanto debemos estar preparados, sobre todo tu Johan- habló mirando a su nieto- debes aprender a ocupar tus poderes de la mejor manera posible.

Johan cabeceó- lo que dijiste tiene sentido pero… ¿cómo voy a aprender?

-Nosotros te ayudaremos – le interrumpió Sho sonriendo- junto con mi hermano y Edo también somos espíritus del invierno.- A lo dicho por el pequeño peli celeste los dos nombrados cabecearon, cada uno a su manera, Edo encogiéndose de hombros dando a entender que le daba igual y Ryo cabeceó solo como él sabe.

El peli esmeralda sonrió- ¿en serio? ¡Genial!

-Al menos tenemos eso claro, ahora solo falta entrenar ¿verdad? Después de todo ya podemos salir de la casa al romper la muralla de energía ayer- Asuka comentó mirando a todos los presentes.

-Tienes razón Asuka, y en cuando más pronto empecemos mejor- le respondió Ryo .

- ¡Entonces está decidido! – comentaron Judai y Johan al mismo tiempo.

-Podría decirse que aquí termina nuestra pequeña "reunión"- aportó Kenzan con una sonrisa.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y empezaron lo que había dicho, el entrenamiento.

Ooo_30 minutos después_ooO

Todos estaban ocupados, nadie tenía un momento libre, después de todo, era importante entrenar y mejorar las técnicas; sobre todo Johan quien no sabía nada a cerca de sus poderes pues los había descubierto recientemente. Yendo al punto tenían mucho que hacer.

Rei, Kenzan, Manjoume, Asuka, Fubuki y Judai estaban dentro de la casa, hablando sobre qué hechizos serían efectivos contra las cosas raras que se habían robado el libro familiar Anderson.

El abuelo Hiro estaba haciendo polvos en su biblioteca, la misma clase de polvos con los cuales había atacado a una de esas criaturas con resultados excelentes. Y, el tío Kenji estaba en la cocina pensando qué hacer para el almuerzo, con respecto a todo lo mágico él no podría ayudar, sin embargo podía hacer un buen almuerzo para todos los que vivían en la casa.

Mientras todos estaban dentro de la casa ,Ryo, Sho ,Edo y Johan estaban afuera ; os tres primeros tratando de enseñarle al último el cómo usar la magia invernal.

-Muy bien, creo que entendí- hablaba Johan – tengo que concentrarme y reunir toda la energía que pueda antes de lanzar un ataque, ¿cierto?

Tanto Edo, Ryo y Sho cabecearon, estaban en el patio o jardín de la casa tratando de enseñarle al peli esmeralda el cómo ocupar la magia, y para ser sinceros les estaba costando bastante ya que en el caso de ellos les empezaron a dar clases desde pequeños pero Johan solo había descubierto sus poderes hace poco por lo tanto ni siquiera sabía hacer un simple hechizo.

-Tienes que concentrarte- le recomendó Edo dando unos pasos atrás por si acaso, después de todo, si el peli esmeralda no sabía ocupar bien sus habilidades lo más probable es que le resulte mal la primera vez que intente un hechizo, además de seguramente provocar una explosión. No fue el único que hizo distancia, Ryo también siguió su ejemplo mientras que Sho al igual que los otros dos también lo hizo pero la diferencia es que él no entendía el porqué de retroceder, solo siguió el ejemplo de los mayores.

Johan inhaló profundamente y exhaló, relajándose antes de empezar lo que podría ser su primer hechizo, se concentró lo más que pudo tratando de controlar la energía que sentía fluir dentro de él. Extendió sus brazos hacia una dirección donde nadie saliera lastimado; a su alrededor aparecía una especie de energía color turquesa que rápidamente se hizo más grande, demostrando que el peli esmeralda tenía gran poder, sorprendiendo a sus "profesores", pero si bien Johan tenía gran poder… otra cosa era que lo supiera utilizar…

_**¡BAM!**_

El ruido de explosión se sintió notablemente, sobre todo para quienes estaban dentro de la casa quienes inmediatamente salieron de esta para ver qué había pasado.

-¡¿Qué pasó?! ¿Están bien?- preguntó alarmado el tío Kenji mientras salía de la casa junto a los demás, preocupados por la seguridad de quienes estaban fuera de la vivienda.

Sin embargo, cuando ya estaban fuera de la casa se encontraron con un Johan que tenía su pelo todo desordenado, alborotado nivel 10, algo quemado por la explosión, nada grave, con una mirada atónita que causaba gracia; mientras que Ryo, Edo y Sho se habían protegido con una muralla de energía que ellos mismos habían hecho para evitar salir como quedó Johan.

-¿Muchachos, qué fue lo que les pasó, ? ._. – los interrogó Fubuki mirando la escena, especialmente a quien salió peor que en este caso fue Johan.

-Nada serio, Creo que no le explicamos muy bien a Johan el cómo hacer el hechizo que estábamos practicando- le respondió Sho deshaciendo la muralla de energía que junto a los otros dos jóvenes había hecho.

-Al menos nadie salió mal con la explosión- comentó despreocupadamente Manjoume desde la entrada de la casa quitándole importancia al asunto.

-"¿_Y yo no cuento ¬¬?"- _pensó cierto peli esmeralda mientras trataba de ordenarse el pelo en vano.

-Johan, ¿e-estas bien?- El nombrado se sobresaltó y se dio vuelta para afrontar a quien le había hablado, encontrándose con unos ojos marrones que lo miraban con preocupación.

-S-si Judai, no te preocupes- tartamudeó sonrojado por la cercanía entre ellos.

El castaño sonrió – que bien, pero… tu pelo esta… emmm- se puso nervioso, no sabía cómo describir el estado del cabello del peli esmeralda.

-Sí, ya sé… quedó así por la explosión- le respondió Johan sintiendo una repentina vergüenza por su cabello.

-Sabes Johan, lo mejor será que remojes tu pelo con agua, así volverá a su normalidad más rápido- los interrumpió Hiro sonriendo, aguantando la risa que le daba ver a su nieto con aquel peinado, ¡pero cómo no hacerlo si se veía ridículo !

-Si Johan, el entrenamiento puede esperar- lo secundó Sho ,a lo que todos los demás cabecearon.

El aturdido cabeceó.- ¡s-sí! – dicho esto hizo una media vuelta para entrar a la casa y dirigirse al baño.

-¡E-espera! Te acompaño – Judai exclamó a la vez que iba lo más rápido que podía para alcanzar a Johan quien ya estaba a unos pasos de la puerta.

Johan se dio cuenta de quien hablaba cuando este estuvo al lado de él, se sorprendió al principio pero después sonrió, después de todo, le gustaba la compañía del pequeño espíritu otoñal.

-¡Claro! – le respondió sonriendo mientras sonreía feliz, cosa que hizo sonrojar al castaño. Ambos entraron a la casa con dirección al baño, dejando a los demás allí mismo.

-Bien, volveré a lo mío, tengo que cocinar el almuerzo- El tío Kenji rompió el silencio mientras iba rumbo a la cocina para empezar su labor.

-yo también volveré a lo mío- habló segundos después el abuelo Hiro

-Espere…

Hiro dirigió su mirada hacia quien le había hablado, quien resultó ser Rei.

-¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó amablemente el hombre mayor

-queremos hablar sobre algo con usted- habló la muchacha de cabello azul marino refiriéndose a todos los demás que la acompañaban.

-Sí, no es muy importante pero de todas formas queremos hablarlo con usted- siguió hablando Asuka.

El hombre mayor quedó sorprendido pero cabececeó- pues claro, no tengo ningún problema, pero si vamos a hablar hagámoslo en mi mini biblioteca, síganme- con esto dicho se dio la vuelta para ir hacia el lugar dicho, seguido de todos los demás.

_**Ooo-Con Johan y Judai-ooO **_

Ambos jóvenes estaban cerca del cuarto de baño, en el camino empezaron una conversación bastante divertida, la cual en esos momento captaba toda su atención, cuando llegaron al cuarto de baño y entraron en él también siguieron conversando animadamente.

-¡Vaya, sería raro si eso pasara!- comentó Johan mientras abría el grifo, dejando correr el agua.

-¡tienes toda la razón, pero sería genial!- le contestó alegre Judai mientras observaba cómo el otro se mojaba el pelo, se sonrojó al verlo.

Johan siguió echándose agua en el pelo hasta que este ya estaba completamente mojado- parece que mi pelo está volviendo a la normalidad- comentó feliz de que su cabello color verde ya no estuviera alborotado al extremo, ahora solo estaba mojado pero eso se solucionaba fácilmente. Estaba a punto de tomar una toalla que estaba cerca cuando Judai se le adelantó pasándole la misma toalla que Johan iba a tomar, en ese proceso sus manos se tocaron ligeramente.

Ninguno pudo evitar sonrojarse por el contacto, pero aparte ninguno quiso dejarlo. Se quedaron mirando a los ojos por un rato, Johan puso su mano sobre la mano de Judai, haciendo que la toalla que sostenían cayera al piso, entrelazaron sus manos lentamente aun mirándose a los ojos. Cuando sus manos estaban entrelazadas completamente se quedaron así por unos minutos.

_**O°o°o**__**Johan**_** POV**_**o°o°O**_

Llegamos al cuarto de baño hablando animadamente, la conversación era bastante divertida, no sé por qué pero cuando estoy junto a él me siento… raro, no sabría explicarlo, es oficial: creo que lo que siento por Judai es más que amistad…

Entramos en la pequeña habitación continuando con nuestra plática, abrí el grifo y dejé el agua corriendo, me empecé a mojar el pelo para que ya no estuviera en su estado anterior producto de la explosión que causé, cuando sentí que mi pelo ya estaba completamente empapado procedí a buscar una toalla pero Judai se me adelantó y me pasó una, en ese momento fue cuando nuestras manos hicieron contacto, se sentía… bien, nunca he sentido esto con otra persona.

Con lentitud puse mi mano sobre la de él, se sentía cálido, para mi sorpresa él también hizo lo mismo, entrelazamos nuestras manos sin querer separarlas mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos.

_**O°o°o**__**Judai **_**POV**_**o°o°O**_

Entramos al baño todavía conversando, la conversación era bastante divertida, se trataba sobre por qué los monos no son de color azul (1), la plática continuaba aun cuando él e remojaba el pelo, y cuando terminó de mojárselo y empezaba a buscar una toalla para secarse, me adelanté y, antes de que cogiera una le pasé otra, nuestras manos se tocaron, me sonrojé mucho por eso, pero no voy a mentir: me gustaba la cercanía.

Él empezó a tomar mi mano, pude ver que estaba algo sonrojado, nuestras manos se entrelazaron, nos mirábamos a los ojos, sus ojos me hipnotizaron, eran hermosos. Tal vez no pueda ocultar más mis sentimientos.

_**O°o°o**__**Normal **_**POV**_**o°o°O**_

Ambos se quedaron así por un buen rato, que para ellos pasó muy lento, no es que no les gustara eso, al contrario, les encantaba la cercanía que alcanzaron.

El peli esmeralda tomó la iniciativa y acortó la diferencia entre ellos, sonrojándose un poco (más de lo que ya estaba) ,Johan estaba muy cerca de la cara de Judai, se acercó un poco más, lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir la respiración del otro.

El castaño también estaba bastante ruborizado aunque por la corta distancia a la que estaba del otro era entendible.

Los dos cerraron sus ojos, ahora Johan estaba a centímetros de la cara del castaño, se acercó cuidadosamente, dejándose llevar por el momento mientras su corazón latía fuertemente… Prácticamente no sabía qué estaba haciendo.

Lo besó, sus labios estaban unidos en un dulce beso. No supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron allí pero les gustaba el momento en el que estaban.

_**Ooo-Con los demás en la biblioteca del abuelo Hiro-ooO **_

-Bueno, estoy de acuerdo con eso- habló sonriendo el abuelo Hiro a los demás, luego de escuchar lo que tenían que decir los otros.

-Que bien que le pareció buena la idea- le respondió Rei feliz.

-Ahora solo hay que contárselos a Kenji, Judai y Johan, estoy seguro de que se pondrán felices- acotó Asuka.

-¡Pues claro!- Fubuki comentó con su alegría usual.

-¡Muy bien entonces, vamos a contarles!- exclamó Kenzan.

_**Ooo Con Johan y Judai ooO**_

Se separaron completamente rojos y se miraron a los ojos directamente, sus corazones latían a mil por hora.

-Judai/Johan –dijeron al unísono y se quedaron callados esperando a que el otro hablara, pero ninguno se atrevió.

_**Toc – toc**_

-Uh?- ambos dirigieron su mirada a la puerta.

-Chicoooos! Vengan al comedor!- exclamó la persona que estaba al otro lado de la puerta a quien reconocieron, era Fubuki.

-¡s-sí! – Respondieron ambos olvidando por un momento la situación en la que estaban.-¡ iremos en seguida!

-¡okeyyyy!- gritó Fubuki desde el otro lado mientras se iba

-D-debemos ir- comentó Johan sin mirar a Judai, no podía creer lo que había hecho, aunque le haya gustado si bien ahora tenía claro sus sentimientos tenía sus dudas. Lo mismo para Judai.

Salieron del cuarto de baño unos instantes después y se dirigieron al comedor. Caminaron en silencio sin tener tema de conversación, ambos iban demasiado ocupados con sus pensamientos, llegaron al comedor donde todos los demás los estaban esperando.

-Al fin llegan, ya me estaba haciendo viejo- exclamó con fastidio Manjoume.

-No le hagan caso- suspiró Rei

Los recién llegados sonrieron y fueron a ubicarse en algún lugar del comedor, se sentaron juntos entre el tío Kenji y el abuelo Hiro.

-¿Bien, qué era lo que nos querían contar a Johan Judai y a mí? - preguntó Kenji curioso.

-Ah- recordó Hiro para luego sonreír- estuvimos hablando con los demás muchachos y tenemos un plan- sonrió con orgullo y confianza

-¿Plan?- Judai preguntó sin entender- ¿para qué?

-Simple Judai- explicó Fubuki tomando la atención de todos los presentes- nuestro plan es así: todos nos pusimos de acuerdo en que trabajaremos aquí en el caffe, por varias razones, las dos principales son que tenemos que hacer y ayudar en esta casa, no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada, y, que así podremos de los clientes recoger si se puede alguna información útil con la cual podamos encontrar el escondite del enemigo.

Judai cabeceó al entender la primera explicación, lo mismo hicieron el tío Kenji y Johan, ya que la explicación también iba para ellos, Fubuki continuó.

-Entrenaremos todos los días para mejorar nuestras habilidades, en nuestros tiempos libres, tenemos que estar preparados para la próxima vez que nos encontremos con las extrañas cosas que sin duda son peligrosas. Cuando estemos preparados, saldremos a buscar el escondite del enemigo, no debe estar muy lejos de este lugar realmente. Si encontramos su escondite lo primero que haremos será recobrar el libro robado, que se supone debe estar todavía cerrado ya que ellos mismos no lo pueden abrir. Y por último…

Fubuki se tomó un momento para tomar aire y antes de que consiguiera seguir con su explicación alguien se le adelantó.

-Eeeeeen resumen- concluyó Asuka.- Trabajaremos en el caffe, entrenaremos todos los días, recogeremos información, buscaremos el escondite de las extrañas cosas, recuperaremos el libro y eliminaremos la existencia de las cosas malvadas- finalizó

-Querida hermanita Asuka, yo estaba explicando ¬¬

-te tardaste mucho :3

-TT ^ TT

- ^w^-

Fubuki suspiró derrotado pero recuperó el ánimo con rapidez y miró a quienes se les explicó el plan, osea: Judai, Johan y el tío Kenji.- creo que ahora el plan está claro, ¿cierto? ¿Qué piensan?

-Sí –contestaron simplemente-

-el plan es bueno- habló Judai sonriendo

-puede funcionar- lo secundó Johan

-Estoy de acuerdo-finalizó el tío Kenji

-¡Qué bien!- exclamó Fubuki feliz.

-Sí, aunque no importaba si no estuvieran de acuerdo, el plan se hacía si o si – acotó Manjoume con el tono de siempre, haicendo que una gotita estlio anime saliera en las cabezas de todos.

-Entonces está decidido- terminó la conversación Sho.

Todos cabecearon sonriendo, había que intentar poner el plan en acción.

Judai sintió un olor raro en el aire, levantó un poco su cabeza echando sus orejas para atrás para olfatear mejor el aire y habló- algo huele a quemado…

El tío Kenji ensanchó sus ojos

¡O no, la comidaaaa!

Todos estallaron en risa mientras veían cómo el pobre hombre iba a la cocina para apagar la olla donde se estaba cocinando el almuerzo.

-¡aajajajajajajaajjajjajajaaa!

El resto del día se la pasaron conversando para perfeccionar el plan y para ver que hacía cada uno en él. A partir del día siguiente el plan estaría en acción pues abrirían el caffe.

Fin/cap

N/a: hola ^w^, sé que me tardé mucho con este cap pero espero que les haya gustado XD.

Como leyeron, Johan y Judai tuvieron su momento a solas ^^U y lo siento si me quedó raro… pero no pude ordenar mis ideas en esa escena. En el próximo cap ellos pondrán su plan en acción :3 , esperemos que les funcione… e.e

(1) no sabía qué poner XD lo de los monos azules solo surgió de repente

Me despido, no tengo mucho qué decir realmente, solo les pido que dejen reviews x3 (puede ser cualquier tipo de review :D ) .Nos leemos en el próximo cap: "El escondite del enemigo" e.e creo que el título del siguiente cap les da una pista de lo que viene ^^U

Saiyonaraaaaaaa! n.n (Trataré de no tardarme en el prox cap, eso será un poco más fácil ya que no tengo tantas pruebas esta semana :D)


	13. Chapter 13

Hola ¿Cómo están? Yo no muy bien, estuve enferma x.x y de enferma pasé a resfriado grave y luego (mi estado actual) a resfriado normal… xd, por eso este capítulo salió mucho menos más rápido que cómo lo había planeado, creo que el invierno no está de mi lado, me estuve sintiendo fatal, me dolía la cabeza, la garganta y no estaba en muy buenas condiciones que digamos, por lo mismo el cap salió más lentito, aunque tuviera ya todo planeado en mi mente :p, estuve así toda la semana, pero ya volví y aunque no eté 100% saludable aún puedo escribir :D… emmm (?), mejor no los distraigo más (después de todo ustedes están aquí por la historia ^^U) pasemos a la parte en que está el cap de hoy… (si algo se ve mal escrito o no tiene sentido les ruego que me disculpen :$ )

Se me olvidó algo… XD las respuestas a reviews, aquí vamos :3

Dokuro: de nada, aunque es mi culpa no dar la información en el cap que correspondía ^^U, y no te preocupes por que no pusiste tu nombre en el cap anterior XD y con respecto al beso de Judai y Johan me alegro que te haya gustado, ya que cuando lo escribía se me enredaron las ideas y no sabía si lo había redactado bien xd, espero disfrutes el cap :D

Lady of Duel: tienes razón Johan y Judai son muy tiernos x3 ,es una de mis razones para amar el spiritshipping *^*… XD. Espero que este cap sea de tu agrado :)

IMPORTANTE: yugioh gx no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo dueño.

-hello- diálogos

"hello" pensamientos

(Número) dudas o palabras que resolveré al final.

Ahora sí, vamos al capítuloooooo! :D

_**Todos tenemos secretos**_

_**Capítulo 13: El escondite del enemigo**_

Hoy era el día, el plan por fin entraría en acción, todos sabían qué hacer pero la pregunta es : ¿Funcionará todo según lo planeado?

-Muy bien chicos, es la hora en que hay que abrir el caffe, todos saben que es lo que tienen que hacer- Hiro habló mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una llave, la llave de la puerta por donde se entra al caffe. Estaban cada uno en sus trajes correspondientes de trabajo, los muchachos con los pantalones negros de tela, camisa manga larga color blanca, chaleco sin mangas color azul muy oscuro, cinta atada al cuello y zapatos negros, mientras que las muchachas usaban el mismo conjunto solo que con algunas diferencias, su conjunto era más femenino, una prueba de ello o mejor dicho un ejemplo es que ellas en vez de usar pantalones llevaban puesto una falda que les llegaba hasta las rodillas.

El abuelo Hiro abrió la puerta, abriendo el caffe por ese día, lo cual significaba que el plan había empezado. Todos se fueron a sus posiciones, los más jóvenes dispersándose por el caffe mientras que los dos hombres mayores, osea el tío Kenji y Hiro, tomaron otras posiciones, Hiro se fue a donde estaba su pequeña tienda y Kenji fue al lugar donde estaba la cocina, esperando cualquier orden de comida.

-El plan está en marcha muchachos, esforcémonos – habló Fubuki alentando al resto

Todos cabecearon sonriendo decididamente-¡ sí!

No pasó mucho tiempo y ya habían llegado al caffe clientes, era un grupo de personas de distintas edades, era una familia completa, 2 abuelos, un padre, una madre y 2 pequeños niños. Se instalaron en una mesa donde pudieron sentarse todos, inmediatamente Johan y Judai se acercaron a ellos para recibirlos.

-¡Bienvenidos al caffe Anderson! –saludó Judai animadamente.

-¿Desean que tomemos sus pedidos?- les preguntó Johan sonriendo radiantemente.

Los padres de los niños sonrieron amablemente, el padre habló- buenos días, aún no tenemos claro que es lo que vamos a ordenar realmente pero cuando lo tengamos decidido los llamaremos.

Johan y Judai cabecearon y se alejaron, juntándose con los demás.

-¡Hola!- saludaron los dos jóvenes cuando llegaron junto a los demás.

-hola- los saludaron los demás.

-por lo que veo no les fue muy bien- comentó Edo observando a los clientes quienes estaban conversando sobre qué ordenar, algo difícil ya que los dos niños eran muy indecisos.

Judai y Johan se sonrojaron levemente por vergüenza- bueno… no obtuvimos mucha información, de hecho, no supimos empezar conversación ya que aún no se deciden sobre qué ordenar.- explicó el castaño.

-Es cierto, no pudimos empezar una conversación… a la próxima nos saldrá mejor- lo secundó Johan

Los demás suspiraron, algo los sacó de sus pensamientos, un nuevo cliente, esta vez una mujer quien se sentó en una mesa algo apartada.

-¿Quién va?- preguntó Manjoume

-mmm, ¡nosotros! – exclamó feliz Fubuki, para luego agarrar la mano de su novio Ryo y correr hacia la recién llegada.

-Fubuki nunca va a cambiar – Asuka dijo riéndose mientras miraba la escena que pasaba frente a ella.

-Tienes razón- comentó Rei soltando una pequeña risita.

-Esperemos que a ellos les vaya mejor- suspiró Edo

Se quedaron viendo cómo Ryo y Fubuki tomaban el pedido de la cliente, entablando conversación con ella, más por parte de Fubuki que por Ryo realmente. Luego de un rato Fubuki regresó con ellos y Ryo por su parte fue a buscar lo que ordenó la cliente.

-¿Cómo les fue?- le preguntó Sho tímidamente

Fubuki sonrió un poco- no obtuvimos mucha información como queríamos lamentablemente pero algo averiguamos.

-¿Qué cosa averiguaron?- esta vez le tocó a Kenzan hablar

-Ella no vive cerca de aquí y contó que no ha pasado nada extraño en donde vive, por lo tanto es deducible que tal vez el escondite del enemigo esté cerca.

- al menos es información- habló Judai sonriendo

Fubuki cabeceó- Sip, al menos es algo de información, así deberían haberlo hecho, se supone que hay que sacarles a los clientes cualquier información que nos sirva, para eso hay que empezar conversación con ellos.

-Lo sabemos, a la próxima lo haremos bien- suspiró Johan, Judai lo secundó cabeceando en afirmación.

Fueron interrumpidos cuando fueron llegando más clientes, unos venían apurados y otros venían más relajados, pero eso no importa, después de todo había que atenderlos a todos por igual.

-Bien chicos, manos a la obra –finalizó Fubuki la conversación mientras se alejaba del grupo e iba a atender a algunos clientes.

Los demás no se hicieron esperar y cada uno se fue a trabajar poniendo en marcha el plan de recoger información.

Se dividieron por todo el caffe, con lugares estratégicos, conversaban con los clientes tratando de encontrar en ellos información útil, siguieron por casi toda la jornada de trabajo, todos tenían algo que hacer.

-Oh, ¿señor Takato (1)?- exclamó Judai cuando vio pasar por la puerta de entrada al mismo señor que conoció en su primer día de trabajo.

-¡Judai! – Saludó este al ver que el castaño se acercaba a él.- hace tiempo no te veía ¿Cómo has estado?

-bien bien, ¿y usted?- le habló Judai mientras iban caminando hacia una mesa vacía, donde el señor Takato se sentó

-¡Muy bien!, vaya, veo que el caffe está recobrando popularidad en las personas- dijo admirando todo el lugar, viendo el caffe que ahora si bien no estaba tan lleno a como era antes tampoco estaba vacío como hace unos días.

-¡Así parece!- Judai miraba feliz el lugar, comparando en su mente como estaba el caffe en el primer día en que trabajó y en como estaba en ese momento.

El señor Takato sonrió- me alegro, si el caffe sigue así podrá estar como antes.

-Tiene razón- dijo Judai alegremente.

-¿Señor Takato? ¿Judai?

Los dos nombrados voltearon para ver a quién los había llamado, era Johan quien recién había terminado de atender a un cliente

-¡Johan!- lo saludó el mayor cordialmente.

-¡Señor Takato! Hace tiempo no lo veía- le respondió el peli verde sonriendo

-La última vez que te vi fue hace tiempo- habló el señor Takato

-Sí, es bueno volver a verlo, oh, veo que usted y Judai ya se conocen

-Conocí al señor Takato en el primer día en que trabajé aquí- aportó Judai sonriendo- ya nos conocíamos.

El señor Takato cabeceó – me alegra volver a verlos muchachos

-A nosotros también nos alegra verlo- habló Johan sonriendo- ah, por cierto, no hemos tomado su orden

-Bien, me gustaría el café de siempre y un queque por favor- les pidió

-¿De qué sabor?- le preguntó Judai

-mmmmm, vainilla por favor.

-¡A la orden! – Exclamaron los dos jóvenes mientras se retiraban temporalmente – volveremos en seguida

El señor Takato sonrió y cabeceó- está bien

Johan y Judai fueron lo más rápido posible a buscar la orden del hombre mayor, cuando la tuvieron, en seguida se dirigieron hacia donde estaba el señor esperándolos.

-¿Nos tardamos mucho?- preguntó Judai cuando estuvieron junto al señor Takato.

-No- respondió este sonriendo amablemente.

Ambos jóvenes sonrieron y dejaron lo pedido sobre la mesa, el señor Takato tomó la taza de caffe y tomó un poco del contenido, antes dando las gracias a Judai y a Johan.

-Vaya, el café que hacen aquí es estupendo, no sé cómo sabrá el café que hacen en el otro caffe pero aún así creo que este es mejor.

-¿Otro caffe?- preguntó Judai

-Sí, el que tiene competencia con este- explicó el señor Takato- he oído que tiene muchos clientes tanto por su comida, servicio y espectáculo

-¿Espectáculo? – preguntó esta vez Johan curioso

-Sí, una especie de espectáculo que dan, según me han contado es una especie se show en donde hay varias sombras que rondan alrededor de los clientes, hacen diferentes movimientos y se mueven sincronizadamente

Johan y Judai ensancharon sus ojos a más no poder, el señor Takato había dicho sombras, eso sonaba bastante sospechoso.

-¿S-sombras?- tartamudeó Judai

-Sí, deben ser muchos efectos especiales los que usan, pues dicen que parecen demasiado reales, tanto que a veces dan miedo, pero aún así es un buen espectáculo – continuó el señor Takato terminando el queque y el café que había ordenado, sin darse cuenta en que los que lo acompañaban estaban en shock.

Cuando se terminó su café y su queque , miró un reloj que estaba en la pared, luego de esto se paró de su asiento- bien, me tengo que ir, ya es muy tarde , adiós muchachos me alegró verlos de nuevo.- Dicho esto se fue del caffe pasando por la puerta de salida.

Ambos jóvenes siguieron con la mirada al señor, todavía perplejos, al parecer, encontrar el escondite del enemigo no fue tan difícil a como lo habían planeado.

-Al parecer lo encontramos Judai- susurró Johan al castaño-El escondite del enemigo

-Así parece…- le respondió susurrando Judai.

Se quedaron parados por un buen rato, no pudieron concentrarse en atender a otros cientes y siguieron desconcentrados hasta que terminó la jornada y había que cerrar el caffe, momento perfecto en el que les contarían a los demás lo sucedido, claro, cuando los clientes se fueran.

-Bien, es hora de cerrar, por favor les pedimos que abandonen el lugar- habló Hiro fuertemente para que todos los presentes lo escucharan.

Uno a uno cada cliente se fue, unos de los últimos en salir fueron una pareja de jóvenes que salieron tomados de la mano cariñosamente, Johan y Judai vieron cómo se iban, observando cual felices se veían, y no pudieron evitar estar un poco celosos de ellos; por estar ambos pensando en esto no notaron que Fubuki se les acercó por detrás y sorprendiéndolos les susurró.

-Apuesto a que ustedes 2 quieren estar juntos en ese mismo estado, no lo nieguen~- dicho esto se fugó rápidamente, evitando negaciones falsas de los ya sonrojados Judai y Johan, aunque lo que Fubuki dijo era verdad, ellos querían estar en esa posición el uno con el otro.

Al poco rato el caffe quedó completamente vacío, quedando solamente los que allí trabajaban, quienes lo primero que hicieron fue sentarse (algo dramáticamente) cada uno en una silla, la que encontraran más cercana.

-wow, ¡qué día!- Fubuki comentó de forma muy dramática haciendo que a los demás les saliera una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza.

-Y lo peor es que no obtuvimos nada útil de información- opinó Rei algo deprimida

-No te preocupes Rei, este fue solo el primer día, seguramente mañana conseguiremos algo –la animó Asuka

-Eso espero…- Susurró Ryo para sí mismo, pero fue oído por su novio que se acercó a él y lo miró directamente y le susurró

-¿Por qué no eres más positivo?- susurró esto haciendo un puchero.

Ryo se encogió de hombros, dejando al pobre Fubuki sin nada más que decir.

-Emmmm- Judai empezó a dudar.

-¿Qué pasa Judai?- le preguntó Sho

Judai miró a Johan y recibió un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de este, Judai cabeceó y dirigió su mirada a los demás.

-Nosotro logramos reunir información- contó sin dudar esta vez, después de todo, era información crucial y totalmente importante, información que era precisa decir y qué mejor momento que ahora, con todos reunidos.

Los demás, a excepción de Johan, ensancharon sus ojos- ¡¿En serio?!

Judai cabeceó y antes de que pudieran decir otra cosa dijo la información que sabía- Johan y yo gracias a un cliente amigo nuestro, nos contó de un caffe que le hace competencia a este, nos dijo que hacían shows de sombras demasiado reales, sospechamos que podría ser el lugar del enemigo.

-Yo sé la ubicación de ese lugar, es muy famoso por estos alrededores, podemos ir a visitarlo para ver si nuestras sospechas son correctas- esta vez fue Johan el que habló.

Los demás no supieron qué decir, habían descubierto algo el primer día del plan, cosa que los favorecía a todos, entre más rápido se da la ubicación del enemigo, más fácil es eliminarlo.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos mañana?- rompió el silencio el tío Kenji

-¿Mañana?- dijeron todos

Kenji cabeceó- pues claro, es mejor asegurarse , ¿no creen?

Todos sonrieron y se miraron entre sí.

-Mañana entonces- Habló sonriendo decidido Judai, todos cabecearon en el acuerdo.

-Exacto, mañana i es que las sospechas no están erradas empezaremos la segunda parte del plan muchachos- terminó la conversación el abuelo Hiro.

Fin cap.

N/a: hola queridos lectores XD , no sé realmente qué escribir… xd

(1)Espero se acuerden de él D: ,pero si no es así pueden ver su primera aparición en el cap 5 :3

.

.

.

¿Review? XD , me gustaría que dejaran review :3. Eso es todo, Saiyonaraaa, hasta el próximo cap! n.n


	14. Chapter 14

Ohaiyooooooo! :D ¿Cómo han estado? Yo mejor con mi resfriado, es más, casi estoy curada completamente XD ,pero eso no es lo importante, les traje nuevo cap :) espero les guste y como ya no se me ocurre nada más que escribir los dejo, adios!

respuesta a review~

Lady of duel: si, las cosas pasan rápido en este fic e.e, no lo pude evitar XD ,espero te guste el cap !

IMPORTANTE: yugioh gx no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo dueño, pero la idea del fic es mía :D

-hello- diálogos

"hello" pensamientos

(Número) dudas o palabras que resolveré al final.

_**Todos tenemos secretos**_

_**Capítulo 14: Sucesos inesperados **_

Al día siguiente el plan no se hizo esperar, después de desayunar se pusieron en seguida a entrenar, e igual que la vez pasada Ryo, Sho y Edo trataban de enseñar a Johan cómo usar su magia nuevamente en el patio de la casa esta vez dando excelentes resultados, el peli esmeralda empezaba a controlar su poder rápidamente, los resultados que estaba obteniendo eran todo lo contrario a la primera vez en que trató de usarlos.

Mientras ellos hacían eso, el abuelo Hiro, el tío Kenji y Kenzan estaban en el supermercado comprando algunas cosas para el caffe , este último ofreciéndose para ayudarles a cargar las cosas, Asuka, Rei y Manjoume exploraban la casa por pura curiosidad y, Fubuki y Judai miraban cómo entrenaban los muchachos en el patio desde una ventana, Fubuki mirando más que nada a Ryo y Judai mirando más a Johan, estaban muy concentrados en eso y los que estaban siendo observados no se daban ni cuenta.

-¡Muy bien Johan, aprendiste rápido!- exclamaba Sho al peli esmeralda que recién había terminado de ejecutar un hechizo que no era precisamente fácil.

-Avanzas rápido con respecto a magia- habló Ryo serio

-Pero- prosiguió Edo- ahora hay que ver tu resistencia

-¿Resistencia?- preguntó Johan curioso

-Hay de diferentes tipos pero probaremos una, correrás alrededor de la casa hasta que caigas desmayado - Edo dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-._.

Johan se quedó atónito, ¿Correr hasta que quedara desmayado? De seguro iba a sufrir con eso. Dirigió su mirada hacia los dos hermanos pidiendo una explicación o alguna ayuda, pero lo único que recibió fue: de Ryo un encogimiento de hombros y de Sho una mirada que decía que no lo podía ayudar. Johan gimió a la vez que hacia una mueca, la verdad es que no tenía grandes ganas de correr en esos momentos.

-Si quieres puedes empezar en un rato en lo que encontramos un cronómetro- lo trató de animar el menor de los dos hermanos.

-Exacto, por cierto, ¿sabes dónde hay uno?-preguntó Edo

Johan negó repetidamente con la cabeza, él sabía dónde había uno pero…él no tenía por qué decírselos ¿Verdad?

-Si es así entonces lo mejor será que vayamos a buscar uno- opinó Ryo mientras entraba a la casa seguido de su hermano y del peli plateado.

-"_Me pregunto si hice bien en no decirles…"_ – pensaba para sí mismo el peli esmeralda una vez sus acompañantes entraron a la casa en busca de un cronómetro con toda naturalidad, pues desde que ellos habían llegado el abuelo Hiro dijo que la casa ahora era de todos y que nadie tenía que pedir permiso para tomar algo.

-¡Hola Johan!

-¡Ahhh!- Gritó e inmediatamente se puso en una posición de ataque, enseñada por Ryo. Pero ensanchó sus ojos, relajó su posición de ataque y se sonrojó al encontrarse con unos ojos color marrón que lo miraban con sorpresa y curiosidad.

-¿Judai?-

El nombrado sonrió tímidamente y se sonrojó en parte por vergüenza y en parte por ver los ojos esmeraldas del peli verde- H-hola, p-parece que llegué en mal momento no? Después de todo estás entrenando y no quisiera molestarte así que…- El castaño se dio la vuelta, pero fue detenido por Johan quien le tomó del brazo.

Johan tomó el brazo de Judai sin pensarlo, por lo que iba a soltarlo, pero, antes de que lo hiciera se le vino a la mente algo que había pensado la noche anterior.

_*****Flash back: Habitación de Johan*****_

_Johan estaba acostado en su cama sin poder dormirse, su propia mente no se lo permitía ya que estaba pensando en demasiadas cosas, y la mayoría se trataban sobre Judai, pensó en todo lo que había sentido (o mejor dicho siente) desde que lo conoció, ¡incluso ese mismo día lo había besado! Y tal vez no lo hubiera dicho abiertamente por vergüenza pero le gustó mucho la sensación que sintió cuando lo hizo, ya estaba claro, lo que sentía por el castaño era amor, al principio estaba dudoso por eso ya que era la primera vez que lo sentía. Recordó cuando ese mismo día él y Judai vieron irse a una pareja que estaba tomada de las manos e inevitablemente se imaginó estar en la misma posición con Judai. Sonrió cálidamente al recordar al castaño, era oficial, al día siguiente le contaría cómo él se sentía, pensado esto cerró sus ojos entrando en el mundo de los sueños._

_******_*_**Fin flash back*****_

-Emmm, yo…- El peli verde empezó a dudar sobre qué decir- bueno, quiero decirte algo y –dio un vistazo rápido a la ventana, por la cual anteriormente Judai y Fubuki los estaban observando, y volvió a mirar al castaño- prefiero decírtelo sin que nadie nos pueda ver-dijo esto último sonrojándose un poco de vergüenza.

Judai cabeceó lentamente sin dudar, Johan lo tomó de la mano, haciendo que aumentara el rubor de ambos, y lo llevó a la parte trasera de la casa, donde nadie podría interrumpirlos o espiarlos. Era un lugar algo oscuro, y si bien no llegaba mucha luz a ese lugar sin embargo se podía ver sin complicaciones. A pesar de ser un lugar no muy iluminado y apartado no daba la sensación de ser sombrío, al contrario era un lugar de esos en que puedes entrar furioso y al rato salir relajado, eso se debía a que era un lugar sereno conectado con la naturaleza, plantas de diferentes tipos alrededor y se oían seguido los cantos de distintas aves que habitaban la zona.

-¿Qué me querías decir?-le preguntó tímido al peli esmeralda el joven de ojos marrones.

-Y-yo - Johan se puso dudoso al principio pero de inmediato sacó valor y dirigió su mirada a los ojos de Judai para después cerrar sus ojos.- ¿Recuerdas cuando ayer yo… te besé?

El castaño cabeceó recordando aquel momento. Johan tomó las manos de Judai entre las de él.

-Antes que nada debo decirte que creo que estoy enamorado de ti y creo que lo estuve desde que yo, bueno, desde que te conocí…

-Johan…

-Nunca sentí esto con alguien más, es la primera vez que lo siento, solo quería que lo supieras… te amo y no puedo evitarlo, pero si no sientes lo mismo…

Ambos se quedaron quietos, completamente ruborizados recordando el momento en que compartieron un beso.

-Johan…-empezó a hablar el castaño, el nombrado cerró sus ojos esperando lo que iba a decir el otro.- creo que yo también siento lo mismo que tú…

Johan abrió sus ojos de golpe y miró a Judai quien le estaba dando una sonrisa tímida.

-Desde que te conocí Johan me he sentido extraño cuando estoy cerca de ti, algo que nunca antes había sentido y, bueno, con respecto al beso de ayer recuerda que yo lo correspondí y eso pudo darte una pista sobre cómo me sentía.

El peli esmeralda se quedó perplejo, pero era cierto, el castaño le había correspondido el beso por lo cual eso era una pista sobre cómo se sentía, se pateó mentalmente por n haberlo pensado antes, aunque en cierto modo era entendible ya que por lo menos él trató de no pensar mucho en aquel momento porque cada vez que lo hacía no podía evitar sonrojarse y que su corazón latiera fuertemente.

-ejejeje, ups…

Judai soltó una risita por la reacción del peli verde, mientras que Johan se le quedó mirando.

-Bien, eso prueba que soy distraído, pero no es mi culpa – trató de defenderse el peli esmeralda haciendo que Judai riera más fuerte, provocando que Johan lo mirara por un rato en el cual el castaño tardó en dejar de reír.

-¿¬.¬ terminaste? – Preguntó Johan tratando de ocultar que estaba avergonzado.

-Sí- le respondió Judai soltando una última risita apenas audible

Johan sonrió al igual que Judai y se quedaron mirando por un ratito, hasta que el peli verde decidió hablar.

-¿Dime Judai, quieres repetir el beso de ayer?

Judai dudó un poco pero de inmediato cabeceó y le dio una pequeña sonrisa a Johan- sí, me gustaría…

Ambos se acercaron, Johan puso una mano en la cintura de Judai mientras que la otra se posicionó en su hombro, y Judai puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de Johan. Ambos se miraron una última vez antes de cerrar los ojos y juntar sus labios en un delicado beso, y para complementar los pájaros empezaron a hacer un canto suave y el viento se hizo presente siguiendo el ritmo del canto de estos.

Los dos estaban disfrutando ese momento y olvidaron todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, en lo único que pensaban era en el otro, lamentablemente tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire. Ambos sonrieron y Judai se acurrucó en el pecho de Johan y Johan apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Judai cerrando sus ojos y se dejaron llevar por ese momento a solas que tenían, sin interrupciones.

-Te amo Judai- le susurró al oído el peli esmeralda al castaño.

-Yo también te amo Johan- le respondió también en susurro que solo Johan oía.

-¿Judai, te gustaría ser mi novio?

En las mejillas de Judai apareció un rubor rosado por lo dicho por el peli verde, pero no dudaba de su respuesta- sí.-Ambos se abrazaron un poco más fuerte mostrando la felicidad que tenían en ese momento.

Sin embargo, sin darse cuenta, algo los observaba desde a no muy lejana distancia, los miraba con astucia y maldad, se acercaba lentamente tomándose su tiempo para lograr lo que quería. Mientras, los dos jóvenes se encontraban ajenos a lo que se acercaba a ellos…

_**Oo-Con los demás: en la cocina de la casa Anderson-oO**_

_-__"__¿Dónde rayos puede haber un cronómetro?" _–pensaba Edo mirando a su alrededor.

-No veo ningún cronómetro…- habló Sho buscando

-Tal vez porque no hay un cronómetro en la cocina…- dijo Ryo tranquilamente.

-Entonces, tal vez haya uno en la biblioteca del señor Hiro- sugirió Fubuki que se había unido a la búsqueda al igual que Asuka, Rei y Manjoume quienes habían terminado de explorar la casa y como no tenían nada más que hacer se unieron a los espíritus de invierno para buscar el cronómetro que necesitaban.

-¿Y si no tienen cronómetro?- preguntó Rei

-Pues entonces habrá que poner a Johan a hacer otra clase de ejercicios para reforzar otros aspectos- habló Edo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Decidiremos eso si no encontramos lo que buscamos, vayamos a la biblioteca y no perdamos tiempo, recuerden que hoy o mañana le haremos una pequeña visita a cierto caffe- apuntó Ryo

Todos cabecearon y se dirigieron al lugar dicho anteriormente, ignorando por completo que el enemigo les había hecho una visita y podía estar en esos momentos más cerca de lo que pensaban.

_**Oo-Con Johan y Judai, en la parte trasera de la casa-oO**_

Johan y Judai no se daban cuenta del peligro que se avecinaba y se separaron al darse cuenta del tiempo que habían estado en esa posición y recién en ahora pensaban en los demás que no sabían dónde estaban o lo que habían estado haciendo. Iban a regresar por donde vinieron pero algo los detuvo.

-¿Johan, no te sientes observado?- le preguntó Judai algo preocupado al joven de ojos verdes que estaba al lado de él.

-Sí, es extraño- le respondió Johan estando alerta mirando a todas partes tratando de descubrir si algo o alguien los miraba y de ser así saber o localizar en dónde estaba.

-Johan… e-esta presencia…-Judai no pudo terminar de hablar, estaba temblando ligeramente, sacudió su cabeza y se puso en posición de ataque, seguido de Johan.

Johan empezó a sentir a lo que se refería Judai, se sentía una presencia en algún lugar cercano a ellos y, para su mala suerte era la misma aura del enemigo, esto no estaba bien.

Hay que averiguar en dónde está- habló Johan poniéndose ligeramente delante de Judai por protección. Sintieron algo que "gruñía" no se podía entender bien qué o quién hizo ese sonido, lo único que sabían es que no sonaba para nada amigable.

Sin hacerse esperar más, los enemigos salieron al encuentro de los dos jóvenes que creían estar listos para salir de este apuro en el cual se encontrataban.

_**Gjjjhhhjjjg**_

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!

-¡Judai!

_**Oo-Con los demás: En el comedor-oO**_

-No encontramos ninguno, habrá que buscar otra forma de hacer entrenar a Johan, algo en lo cual no se necesite un cronómetro- Declaró Asuka, todos estaban en el comedor de la casa Anderson, no había resultado la búsqueda del tal "cronómetro", así que se resignaron y descansaron un poco. Pensaban que iban a tomarse un pequeño descanso hasta que…

-¡AHHHHHHHH!

-¡Judaiii!

Todos jadearon y ensancharon sus ojos reconociendo de inmediato las voces, sus reacciones no se hicieron esperar.

-¡Judai , Johan !- gritaron todos llamando a los nombrados

Todos salieron lo más rápido que pudieron y trataron de seguir el sonido de los gritos, percibiendo en el camino la presencia de sombras lo que causó que aumentaran el ritmo de la carrera, cuando llegaron al lugar donde Judai y Johan estaban se encontraron con que todos el lugar estaba oscuro y con una presencia maligna que inundaba el lugar. Y las vieron, varias sombras rodeaban a quien reconocieron como Johan, este les lanzaba hechizos que eran efectivos, sin embargo algunas sombras eran lo suficientemente rápidas como para esquivar dichos ataques, poniendo en un apuro al peli verde.

-¡Johan!- gritaron los demás que inmediatamente se unieron con el peli esmeralda, lanzando cada uno un hechizo diferente y, como esta vez eran más personas tenían más posibilidades de darle a los enemigos que cada vez eran menos, algunos huían y otros eran eliminados.

Cuando todo terminó se pusieron en seguida a revisar el estado de Johan, este tenía algunas heridas leves nada graves sin embargo sus ojos estaban desorbitados y parecía que casi no escuchaba a quienes lo rodeaban.

-Johan, ¿Dónde está Judai?- le interrogó Fubuki mirando alrededor para ver que el castaño no estaba a la vista.

Johan dirigió su mirada a Fubuki para luego desviarla- se lo llevaron…

-¡¿Qué?!- todos ensancharon sus ojos atónitos ante lo dicho por el peli esmeralda que se mostraba indudablemente triste.

-Las sombras se lo llevaron y no pude hacer nada…

_*****Flash back*****_

_Las sombras habían salido de las sombras al encuentro de nuestros dos protagonistas que estaban en posición de ataque, sin embargo, no esperaban que las sombras fueran muy numerosas, estas los rodearon formando un círculo. Johan y Judai lanzaban ataques a toda dirección dándoles a más de alguna sombra que no supo esquivar__._

_A pesar de sus esfuerzos no pudieron evitar que sucediera lo que las sombras querían. Una sombra se acercó a Judai por la espalda sin que este se diera cuenta, la sombra aumentó en tamaño y se abalanzó sobre el castaño que recién en ese momento se había dado cuenta de qué era lo que estaba pasando, Judai trató de zafarse del agarre pero no pudo ya que la sombra lo había rodeado completamente impidiendo que siquiera se pudiera mover._

_-¡Ahhhhhh! _

_-¡Judai!- Johan gritó mientras terminaba con la existencia de una sombra con la cual estaba peleando y se dirigió a la que había inmovilizado a Judai y lo estaba arrastrando dentro del bosque mientras este trataba por todos los medios de salir de aquella situación._

_-¡Johaaaaaan!_

_Varias sombras se opusieron en el camino de Johan, no lo dejarían pasar tan fácilmente, las cosas se pusieron más difíciles para el peli verde cuando aparecieron más enemigos de los arbustos y o único que podía hacer era lanzar hechizos._

_-¡Judaiiiiii!- gritó cuando perdió de vista a quien amaba, se lo habían llevado y no pudo hacer nada, mejor dicho no podía hacer nada, más sombras aparecían y él no sería capaz de eliminarlas a todas._

_-"Judai…"- pensó mirando rápidamente el lugar donde vio por última vez al castaño, se desconcentró y apenas pudo evitar un ataque, era oficial, necesitaba ayuda._

_Afortunadamente oyó gritos provenientes de sus amigos que venían en su ayuda, lo ayudaron a _derrotar_ a las restantes hábilmente, y lo único que él podía pensar en esos momentos era en el castaño. _

_*****Fin flash back*****_

Fin cap

N/A : ta-dá :D les gustó? XD bien como leyeron Johan y Judai al fin revelan sus sentimientos y las sombras secuestraron a Judai D:

Recuerden que respondo preguntas de todo tipo :3 solo tienen que dejarlas en los reviews en los cuales también pueden poner sus opiniones de este capítulo :D me gustaría que dejaran review… (~^o^)~ me harían feliz XD

Hasta la próxima (owo)7 sayonaraaa!


	15. Chapter 15

Hola a quienes leen este fic XD ¿Cómo han estado? Yo muy feliz por 2 razones :p la primera es que estoy completamente curada de mi resfriado :D y la segunda es porque ya estoy de vacaciones de invierno ^w^ valió la pena la espera, 2 semanas… .2 Semanas completas de descanso y escritura en paz XD

Ah!, por cierto… este capítulo tenía pensado subirlo entre el sábado y el domingo y no hoy, martes e.e es que encontré un fic y … bueno… me entretuve leyéndolo y al darme cuenta ya se me había ido el día … ups… .-. (Tengo otra razón por la cual me tardé en actualizar y esa razón tiene según yo más sentido xddd que esta)

En fin me voy a lo importante, les traigo un nuevo capítulo y espero les guste :D Pero, antes las respuestas a reviews~

Zelink16: la verdad es que aún no sé, mmm, tendría que pensarlo ya que todavía creo que tengo una oportunidad para agregarlos, así que la respuesta a tu pregunta sería tal vez aunque hay pocas posibilidades :(

Lady of Duel : tienes razón, Johan fue un baka xd, pero no te preocupes Johan salvará a Judai! (si es que no lo matan las sombras primero ¬w¬)

IMPORTANTE: yugioh gx no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo dueño, pero la idea del fic es mía :D

-hello- diálogos

"hello" pensamientos

(Número) dudas o palabras que resolveré al final.

_**Todos tenemos secretos**_

_**Capítulo 15:El caffe sospechoso**_

-Así que eso pasó… -comentó con un suspiro Fubuki.

Todos estaban en el comedor, el tío Kenji, el abuelo Hiro y Kenzan aún no habían llegado pero se supone llegarían en un rato. Después de lo ocurrido Johan les contó a los demás lo que había pasado, incluso la declaración que le hizo a Judai, claro que no dio detalles de eso, solo lo nombró.

-_"Por qué…Judai…"- _Pensaba Johan con tristeza cuando terminó su relato.

-Debemos ayudarlo- Johan salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de uno de sus amigos, específicamente Ryo quien se paró del lugar en donde estaba sentado.- No podemos permitir que Judai salga lastimado, y entre más tiempo esté con las sombras, más probable es que cuando lo encontremos esté lastimado.

Johan sintió una punzada en su pecho, no podía permitir que eso sucediera, sin importar qué, rescataría a Judai. Johan se levantó de su asiento y con una mirada decidida en su rostro cabeceó- _"¡No te preocupes Judai, te rescataré!"_

-Esto significa que será mejor ir ahora mismo a hacer una visita al caffe- habló serio Manjoume mirando a todos.

- Si es lo que hay que hacer no dudaré en ir- continuó Sho con decisión

-Yo también iré – exclamó Rei, seguida de Asuka quien estaba a su lado.- ¡Hay que rescatar a Judai!

-¡Exacto! – exclamó Asuka notablemente preocupada por su amigo.

-Bien, todos iremos entonces, pero… ¿y Hiro ,Kenji y Kenzan? Ellos aún no llegan…- opinó Fubuki mirando a todos para después mirar a la ventana más cercana.

-por ahora lo que más importa es Judai- habló serio Johan dispuesto a irse en ese mismo momento, después de todo, él sabía perfectamente el camino hacia el caffe donde se supone estaba el enemigo.- lo mejor será que no tardemos más, Judai puede está en peligro ahora mismo- habló ocultando lo mejor posible lo que sentía, sentía profunda culpa, además de preocupación por el castaño, no lograría vivir si sabía que algo le hubiera pasado a Judai y el no hizo nada para evitarlo.

Johan sin más qué decir avanzó con dirección a la puerta de salida, sorprendiendo a los demás que no tardaron en reaccionar y siguieron su ejemplo, alcanzándolo en unos instantes, Johan abrió la puerta de salida y salió por esta seguido de los demás, el último cerrando la puerta, en este caso Sho.

**Oooooooo-ooooooooO**

Estaba oscuro y frío el lugar en donde se encontraba, trató de moverse pero no pudo, su cuerpo no le respondió.

¿Dónde estaba?

¿Dónde estaba Johan?

¿Cómo había llegado allí?

Trató de recordar lo último que había visto: estaba peleando junto con Johan contra unas sombras que habían salido de la nada, y a pesar de que al principio lo hacían bastante bien empezaron a salir cada vez más sombras, lo cual les dificultó mucho lo que se proponían, poniéndolos en un aprieto muy grande.

Recordó que una sombra lo había atrapado por la espalda y que no pudo salir del agarre esta proporcionaba.

-¡_Johaaaaaaan!_

_-¡Judaiiiiiiiiiiiiii!_

Cerró con fuerzas sus ojos al recordar cómo la sombra se lo llevaba lejos del alcance del peli verde que hacia todos sus esfuerzos por rescatar a Judai, esfuerzos hechos en vano, de lanada las sombras se multiplicaron y se volvieron más agresivas. Jadeó cuando vio que una sombra casi hiere a Johan, aliviándose porque este pudo evitarlo a tiempo.

-Johan… - susurró al recordar la última vez que vio al peli verde que en ese momento tenía una expresión en su rostro de total preocupación y desesperación.

Después de eso fue llevado a través del bosque, y a cada momento se iba sintiendo más débil, al parecer las sombras tenían un efecto secundario cuando estaban con espíritus del bosque, lo último que vio fueron muchas sombras a su alrededor que podría jurar estaban sonriendo malévolamente hacia él, luego se desmayó.

Al menos tenía algunas respuestas, ¿Dónde estaba? Seguramente en el escondite de sus secuestradores, ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Las sombras lo habían traído, ¿Dónde estaba Johan? Eso fue lo que más le preocupó, ¿Qué había pasado con Johan? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Estaría herido? Judai sacudió su cabeza, "_Johan debe estar" _ bien, trató de convencerse.

Abrió sus ojos para tratar de acostumbrarlos al ambiente oscuro, estuvo así poco rato ya que sus ojos rápidamente se adaptaron permitiéndole ver en dónde se encontraba. Él estaba en una habitación no muy grande en la cual no llegaba luz, no había nada de muebles, era un lugar bastante tétrico si se lo preguntaban.

Judai trató de ver que más había, observando al fondo de la habitación en una esquina una puerta de aspecto viejo.

-_"Una salida"_- Pensó y trató de moverse, claro que no lo lograría tan fácilmente, descubrió por qué no se pudo mover antes: estaba atado, sus secuestradores se aseguraron de que su escape no sería sencillo.

-"_Por lo menos sé por qué no pude moverme"- _pensó y suspiró.

**Ooooooo-ooooooooooO**

-¡Es por aquí!- anunció Johan a todos los que estaban atrás de él.

Habían partido inmediatamente, Johan adelante, después de todo era el único que sabía el camino hacia el lugar que tenían como "sospechoso", iban a paso rápido, esto se notaba más por parte del peli esmeralda que por los demás, el peli verde caminaba con paso firme pensando en todo momento en la seguridad del castaño, se sentía sumamente culpable de todo.

-él tuvo que haber dicho dónde estaba el cronómetro que ni siquiera encontraron los demás

-No debió llevar a Judai a un lugar aislado dónde fácilmente podrían ser emboscados

-Debió darse cuenta de que las sombras estaban cerca ¡Por Dios! ¡Cómo no pudo darse cuenta de la presencia del enemigo si ese mismo día le habían enseñado a sentirlas!

-Debió ser más fuerte y no dejar que secuestraran a Judai

-¡¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan imbécil?!

Todas estas preguntas se las hacia Johan mientras guiaba a los demás con destino al caffe que le hacía competencia al de su familia, habían caminado por un largo rato, alejándose un poco del bosque y entrando a una ciudad más poblada, luego de cruzar por una calle pudieron divisar a lo lejos la construcción del ya nombrado caffe. Era una construcción grande, calcularon que debería tener a lo menos 3 pisos por fuera estaba pintado de negro dándole un aspecto algo misterioso, sus puertas de entrada eran de vidrio y estaban abiertas invitando a entrar.

-¿Ese es el lugar?- Alzó una ceja Edo mirando con bastante curiosidad el edificio.

-Sí-respondió Johan

-Pues no parece un caffe…-opinó susurrando Rei

-Hay que entrar- comentó Asuka- allí puede estar Judai

-Tienes razón Asuka- estuvo de acuerdo Ryo viendo cómo mucha gente entraba al caffe despreocupadamente, ajenos a que algo peligroso _podría_ estar dentro.

-¡No perdamos más tiempo!- se impacientó Johan- ¡ puede estar herido!

-Relájate- le regañó Fubuki- debemos tomarlo con calma…

Johan frunció levemente el ceño pero no dijo nada, miró hacia la construcción y suspiró, realmente estaba preocupado por Judai; al ver que Johan puso una expresión triste Fubuki puso su mano en uno de los hombros de Johan, en son de apoyo.

-No te preocupes, lo rescataremos

El peli verde cabeceó lentamente tratando de convencerse de ello.

-Ánimo Johan- trató de animarlo también Sho- Judai debe estar bien

-Sí, puede que sea un idiota pero no es débil- comentó Manjoume recibiendo una mirada fulminadora de todos por lo que dijo primero, pero es que, lo que dijo no era muy alentador.

Ryo se aclaró la garganta, llamando la atención de todos- creo que será mejor que nos acerquemos un poco, así tendremos una mejor vista y podremos ver si es realmente o no el lugar que buscamos, después de todo este sitio solo puede ser un caffe común y corriente.

Los demás cabecearon a lo dicho por el peli azul. A paso lento y sigiloso se acercaron a la construcción, cuidándose de que nadie los estuviera mirando más de lo debido, pues fácilmente podría ser una de las sombras disfrazadas.

**Ooooo-oooooO**

Mientras, Judai trataba de soltarse hasta ahora con pocos resultados buenos, lo único que había logrado era estar en otra posición accidentalmente y, para su mala suerte era una posición bastante incómoda.

-_"¡Esto no funciona!" -_gritaba para sus adentros_- _estúpidas cuerdas…

Judai maldijo su suerte, debía salir de allí pronto! Quedarse así podría ser peligroso y arriesgado si es que sus secuestradores le hacían una visita.

-_"¡Vamos! Piensa en algo_

_**Oooooo-ooooooooO**_

En otra habitación, estaba en la oscuridad, una "persona" que irradiaba una aura perversa…

-Habrá que pone el plan en marcha lo más rápido posible…-dicho esto empezó a reír por lo bajo maquiavélicamente mientras en sus manos descansaba el libro Anderson que por ahora estaba cerrado

**Oooooooo-ooooooO**

-"Caffe dark forest of shadows" – leyó Fubuki el letrero que estaba junto a la entrada.

-Se traduciría como caffe bosque oscuro de las sombras… - susurró Edo en un intento de que solo ellos oyeran y no la gente que pasaban junto a ellos para entrar al caffe. Prácticamente estaban junto a la entrada sin confiarse a entrar aún.

-Es bastante sospechoso el nombre- acotó Rei observando el mansaje escrito en el letrero.

-Si es que las sombras quisieron ocultarse hicieron un mal trabajo poniéndole un nombre así a su caffe- opinó Manjoume alzando una ceja.

-A menos de que lo hicieran a propósito.- Todos miraron sorprendidos a quien dijo esto, osea Ryo que mantenía su semblante serio de casi siempre.

-¿A qué te refieres? – le preguntó sorprendido Johan quien en un rato no había hablado- ¿hacerlo a propósito?

-Es solo una hipótesis…

-Bien, hipótesis o no muchachos debemos entrar- exclamó Fubuki

Fin cap

… Okey, lo admito, este cap sé que no salió muy bien, de hecho salió más cortito pero es que mi inspiración se fue de vacaciones y no he podido recuperarla (sí, esta es la segunda excusa de mi tardanza e.e y es justamente la que según yo tiene más sentido)

Los demás están muy preocupados por Judai, sobre todo Johan que se siente culpable (lo digo porque creo que no lo expresé bien u.u) esto es una aclaración xd

Espero les haya gustado porque para mí quedó más o menos u.u… pero no se preocupen :3 buscaré a mi inspiración que debe andar por ahí y el próximo cap quedará mejor ¡Lo prometo! Y lo que yo prometo lo cumplo ;)

UN AVISO: como estoy de vacaciones de invierno los caps (si es que recupero a mi inspiración) saldrán mucho más rápido y no hay fecha exacta de publicaciones (como si siempre hubiera XD ajajajjajajajajajajaj)

No tengo nada más que decir, los caps saldrán mucho más rápido y …. Emmmmm

Saiyonaraaaaaaa!

No olviden dejar review quiero saber cómo rayos quedó este cap y no los culpo si esperaban uno mejor


	16. Chapter 16

Hola lectores n.n/ ¿Cómo han estado? Yo bien y aquí les traigo otro cap, espero que a ustedes les guste :D. Logré hacer que vuelva mi inspiración (a la fuerza :3) así todo estará bien por ahora si es que no quiere irse explorar el mundo de nuevo :S

Respuestas a reviews :D

Zelink16: qué bueno que te gustó el cap :D y yo creía que querías que los pusiera xd aunque ahora que lo pienso, la pequeña oportunidad de meterlos en la historia iba a ser muy rara XD . Y, bueno… técnicamente es culpa de Johan por no haber dicho la ubicación del cronómetro e.e aunque es más mi culpa porque yo soy la que escribo la historia ._. creo que debería haber sido yo la que se culpe por el secuestro de Judai XD

Lady of Duel: recuerda que salir de vacaciones vale la pena! :3 toda la espera vale totalmente la pena :D ,por cierto, si Johan no logra el objetivo, en vez de ponerlo en una caja a Kazuki Takahashi lo podemos enviar al Judai de tu historia para que él lo queme vivo por no rescatar a su otro yo de otra historia e.e .Espero que salgas de ese estado TT-TT y que tu inspiración vuelva contigo pronto :3 (porque créeme que ya quiero ver el siguiente episodio de tu historia ewe) las inspiraciones e ideas llegaran tarde o temprano :D

Dokuro: que genial que te haya gustado el cap XD, trataré de que los caps sean más largos (ya que señor inspiración está de vuelta :3) .Johan aprendió la lección ;) no lo volverá a hacer ya que sufrió mucho D: y que bueno que sales pronto de vacaciones :D estar de vacaciones es fabuloso o(n.n)/

IMPORTANTE: nada de yugioh gx me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo dueño que fue quien lo creó, pero la idea del fic es mía :3 y solo tome algunos personajes prestados sin su conocimiento e.e

-hello- diálogos

"hello" pensamientos

(Número) dudas o palabras que resolveré al final.

_**Todos tenemos secretos**_

_**Capítulo 16: Rescate y trampa**_

_Flash backs cap anterior_

_-¡Te rescataré Judai!_

_-o-_

_-Habrá que poner el plan en marcha lo más rápido posible…_

_-o-_

_-__-Bien, hipótesis o no muchachos debemos entrar- _

_Fin flashbacks_

-¿A qué te refieres? -¿Hacerlo a propósito?!

-Es solo una hipótesis…

-bien, hipótesis o no muchachos debemos entrar- exclamó Fubuki a lo cual todos asintieron con la cabeza en son de afirmación a la vez que miraban las puertas de vidrio que estaban abiertas incitando a entrar.

-Entonces, ¡vamos! – animó Johan siendo el primero en avanzar e inmediatamente fue seguido de los demás que, a pesar de estar preocupados por Judai sabían que no tenían que ser imprudentes como lo estaba siendo Johan en esos momentos, se notaba que amaba mucho al castaño y eso los hacía sentirse muy felices por Judai, ya que tendría a alguien que siempre velaría por él.

Entraron tranquilamente a la tienda, bueno, esto solo por parte de Edo, Ryo, Fubuki y Manjoume; Asuka, Rei y Sho se mostraban un poco incómodos y nerviosos al estar allí, mientras que Johan sentía total desconfianza hacia ese lugar y miraba disimuladamente a todas las direcciones posibles, tratando de encontrar cualquier cosa que los ayudara a saber si allí estaba Judai o no.

-Todo parece estar tranquilo- susurró Manjoume de modo que solo ellos pudieran oír.

-Parece un caffe común, algo extravagante eso sí- acotó Rei observando detalladamente el sitio, un espacio amplio y algo elegante, las paredes estaban pintadas de un color negro con toques morados, sobre las paredes habían extraños y extravagantes adornos de todo tipo. Habían mesas repartidas por todo el lugar sobre estas habían manteles blancos que destacaban y combinaban con el negro de las paredes. En el centro de la habitación había lo que parecía un pequeño escenario pintado totalmente de blanco; habían muchas puertas que conectaban a distintos lugares.

-Hay que admitir que es un lugar elegante- opinó Edo- pero yo pondría más blanco en vez que el color predominante fuera negro.

- lo dices porque tu color favorito es el blanco Edo ¬¬U- Asuka alzó una ceja bromeando.

El peli plateado se encogió de hombros y suspiró - yo solo decía…

-Vaya que hay gente- Sho habló interrumpiendo a Edo.

-Tienes razón- admiró Johan el lugar, viendo a mucha gente ubicada en distintas mesas, simplemente era mucha ¿Tan popular era el sitio como para que tanta gente viniera? Bueno, tenía que admitir que este caffe estaba mejor decorado y en mejores condiciones que el de su familia por lo tanto no extrañaba que la gente prefiriera el lugar más lujoso en vez de uno más hogareño.

-No solo eso, miren el mini escenario, seguramente allí se debe hacer el famoso "show con sombras que parecen muy reales" según lo dicho por el señor Takato- Dedujo Asuka apuntando al escenario blanco con desconfianza.

-Mmmm- Ryo observó que mucha gente miraba ansiosa repetidas veces hacia el objeto ubicado en el centro del lugar- parece que pronto empezará un nuevo espectáculo…

-Así parece- lo secundó Fubuki captando lo mismo que Ryo

-Oigan, ¿qué tal si vamos a buscar algún sitio para sentarnos? Así pareceremos más naturales- Johan aconsejó sin perder ni por un segundo el estar alerta y tratar de buscar el aura de Judai o el aura de las sombras.

Todos cabecearon y se dirigieron a la mesa vacía que por suerte encontraron, ya que era una de las pocas que quedaban en ese estado.

De repente se sintió un ruido de explosión leve que llamó la atención de todos en el caffe y un humo cubrió el lugar, un humo color morado. ¿De dónde provenía esto? Simple, todo venía desde el pequeño escenario. El espectáculo había comenzado.

Mucha gente celebró esto y se mantuvieron en silencio para no interrumpir cuando de la nada por otra, esta vez más pequeña, explosión apareció un hombre vestido de negro para confundirse con el ambiente ya que el lugar ahora estaba a semi-oscuras. No se le podía ver bien el rostro al individuo, tenía una especie de máscara que solo dejaba apenas a la vista sus ojos color ceniza rojizos, también llevaba un sombrero bastante extraño que incluía muchas plumas del mismo color que su traje. Se veía muy misterioso.

-Vaya, vaya, hay mucha gente este día- dijo poniéndole efecto a su voz mientras miraba a toda la gente del sitio. Sonrió y de nuevo habló alzando un brazo para obtener más atención de la gente- ¿están listos para el espectáculo?

-¡Síííí! –gritaron animadas y ansiosas casi todas las personas, y digo casi tosas porque nuestro pequeño grupo que en lo posible por pasar desapercibidos se quedaron totalmente callados y solo observaron lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-Pues empecemos gente, como ya algunos saben nuestro show se centra en visiones ópticas…

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Johan al ver por un pequeño segundo los ojos del hombre vestido de negro, sus ojos brillaron con un brillo malévolo y cruel con un toque de astucia, claro que no fue lo suficientemente obvio como para que los demás se dieran cuenta de esto, así que el peli verde no tuvo de otra que hacer que no pasó nada.

-Los que tienen problemas cardíacos será mejor que se vayan… no queremos matar a nadie y que nos demanden- rió, seguido de gran parte del público.- Okey, será mejor que empiece …

Para gran sorpresa de nuestro grupo sombras empezaron a salir desde detrás del hombre, aquellas sombras se esparcieron por todo el lugar y rodeaban las mesas como asechando y estudiando a las personas que veían fascinadas esto.

Las sombras se acercaban lentamente al sitio donde estaba el pequeño grupo que ciertamente estaba en una esquina del local.

-¿Bienvenidos al "caffe dark forest of shadows", puedo tomar sus órdenes?- El grupo entero casi salta de la sorpresa y voltearon a ver a quien les había hablado, un mesero vestido con el traje típico solo que en colores oscuros como azul y negro por ejemplo.

-Ah, emmmm- Johan se atrevió a hablar pero dudaba de lo que iba a decir.

-no queremos nada realmente- habló Manjoume

-Pero gracias de todas formas- terminó la frase Rei dando una sonrisa lo más convincente que pudo hacerla.

-¿Están seguros?- les interrogó el trabajador con interés para luego mirar a cada uno de ellos atentamente, como si los estuviera estudiando.

-Muy seguros- le respondió sonriendo lo más naturalmente posible Fubuki (lo cual era difícil ya que en ese lugar para él era complicado sentirse cómodo)

El mesero se quedó allí un rato como esperando a que recapacitaran y le ordenaran algo, era su trabajo pedir las órdenes después de todo; mientras él estaba allí parado junto a ellos, aprovecharon para verlo detalladamente, su uniforme estaba muy limpio y ordenado, todo en su lugar, su pelo color rojo claro también estaba muy ordenado, también pudieron notar el color de sus ojos que eran rojos con toques naranjos, colores algo extraños en una persona.

-Bien, creo que tendré que ir a otra parte a tomar órdenes, pero volveré- dicho esto sonrió amistosamente y se fue al otro lado del lugar para cumplir con su trabajo.

-Es un ser humano- llamó la atención de todos en la mesa Ryo – su aura era normal y no sentí nada raro en ella.

-Oigan…

-¿Qué pasa Sho?- Le preguntó Asuka al peli celeste que se miraba nervioso.

-¿D-Dónde está Johan?

Todos palidecieron y dirigieron d inmediato su mirada a donde anteriormente estaba sentado el peli esmeralda.

-¿Y ese imbécil a dónde se habrá ido?-gruñó Manjoume.

-Debe d- - Fubuki jadeó al divisar que a lo lejos, entre las muchas puertas que había al fondo del local pudo divisar una abierta.- O no…

-¿H-hermano, que pasa?

Fubuki apuntó a la puerta que anteriormente había estado observando- debió haberse ido por esa puerta cuando estábamos hablando con el mesero.

Todos dirigieron rápidamente la mirada a donde Fubuki apuntaba y ensancharon sus ojos de la sorpresa.

-Esto no puede ser bueno- concluyó Edo

De repente todos sintieron algo, algo que no era bueno, sintieron una aura terrorífica que hizo que les recorriera un escalofrío por la espalda a cada uno, era una muy fuerte que provenía de un grupo completo. Comprobado, las sombras estaban aquí, escondite encontrado.

-Esto tampoco- jadeó Rei – las sombras están a-aquí

-Creo que ya sé de donde vienen- Fubuki apuntó a "las visiones ópticas que se acercaban lentamente a su dirección, mientras que en otros lugares donde ya se había instalado hacia maniobras y trucos para entretener. Sin embargo, había algo diferente en las sombras que se acercaban a ellos, parecía que realmente querían cazarlos y se acercaban con sigilo como un cazador suele hacer.

_**Oooo-Con Johan-oooO Johan**__**Pov**_

Al momento en que los demás le prestaban más atención al mesero decidí irme sigilosamente, fue sencillo, nadie se dio cuenta.

No es que quisiera dejarlos allí, pero si les decía mi presentimiento lo más probable es que no me hubieran creído, pero mis presentimientos nunca me han fallado, así que me vi obligado a irme sin que se dieran cuenta.

Lenta y cuidadosamente me escabullí cuidando de que nadie me viera, tenía la extraña sensación de que aquí estaba Judai, estoy seguro. Y si él está aquí significa que este es el escondite de esas malditas sombras, las detesto, solo causan dolor a donde quieran que vallan, y tengo 2 ejemplos muy válidos: el asesinato de mi tía Eiko el cual le causó mucho dolor a mí tío y el secuestro de Judai que fue por mi estupidez, solo son dos ejemplos pero ¿Cuántas víctimas debieron haber antes que ellos? ¡No lo permitiré, no permitiré que se sigan saliendo con la suya, así sea que tenga que eliminarlas yo mismo!

Me dirigí lo más rápido que pude hacia una de las puertas que había en el fondo del lugar, algo me dice a la cual voy a entrar no lleva a la cocina o algún otro lugar, después de todo, hay demasiadas puertas. Giré la perilla de la puerta elegida y la abrí tratando de no llamar la atención de nadie, si llamo la atención estaré en problemas, serios problemas si es que este es el escondite del enemigo.

Cuando crucé la puerta me encontré en un pasillo que llevaba a quien sabe dónde, caminé a través de este tratando de sentir auras, ya sea la de Judai, personas o sombras.

-_"me pregunto a dónde llevara este pasillo"- _pensé.

Y, justo cuando creía que el final de este no acabaría me topé con que tenía que escoger en dos direcciones, el pasillo se dividió en dos, o era seguir de largo o era doblar a la derecha.

-_"Esto será más complicado de lo que creí"_

_**Oooo-Con los demás-oooO**_

-¿Es buen momento para irnos no creen?- sugirió Manjoume- sigamos a Johan

-Es una gran idea, vamos, no podemos usar nuestros poderes aquí y no quiero ser comida de sombras- habló Fubuki

Rápidamente se levantaron de sus asientos y se dispusieron a irse cuando…

-¡¿Hey ustedes a dónde creen que van?! – dijo alguien en tono de burla

Todos se congelaron y voltearon y para su sorpresa era el hombre vestido de negro que estaba sobre el escenario blanco.

-¡¿piensan irse!? Pero si el espectáculo recién está comenzando- dicho esto se rio macabramente y detrás de él muchas sombras salieron. Estaban en serios problemas.

-¡Chicos miren!- gritó Asuka- ¡las personas!

Todos vieron a lo que Asuka se refería, las personas estaban dormidas mientras pequeñas sombras las rodeaban, absolutamente todas estaban dormidas excepto ellos, también notaron de que todos los meseros no estaban, solo estaban ellos y el hombre que seguía riéndose .

Se pusieron en posición de ataque sin perder tiempo esperando a que el enemigo atacara primero, el ataque de este no se hizo esperar.

-¡Asuka! ¡Rei! ¡Quédense atrás, nosotros nos encargamos solo vayan con Johan!- gritó Fubuki mientras esquivaba a una sombra.

-¡P-pero podemos ayudar! – le respondió Asuka

-¡Solo váyanse y ayuden a Johan a encontrar a Judai!

Resignándose Asuka le hizo caso a su hermano y con Rei fueron corriendo rápidamente a la puerta por donde se había ido Johan, esperando que los demás estuvieran bien.

_**Oooo-Con Johan-oooO**_

Johan no podía decidir si irse por la derecha o seguir derecho, no sabía a qué llevaba cada dirección, cerró sus ojos con fuerza tratando de buscar alguna solución.

-_"ir por la derecha o seguir derecho…ah, ¡tengo una idea!"_

Sonrió, y se relajó, concentrándose en sentir las auras a su alrededor.

_Nada_

_Nada_

_Nada_

_¡Aura!_

¡Y no cualquier aura! Era el aura de Judai, estaba algo lejana pero estaba. Johan la trató de ubicar mejor.

-_"¡El camino de la derecha!"_

El peli esmeralda sin perder más tiempo abrió sus ojos y corrió doblando a la derecha, corrió y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, concentrándose en no perder la ubicación del aura de Judai que cada vez se hacía más cercana.

-"_¡Judai!"_

**Oooo-Con Asuka y Rei-oooO Asuka pov**

No quería dejar a los demás allí, simplemente no quería, quiero ayudar y creo que correr no es la manera de hacerlo. Corrimos hacia la puerta, la abrimos y pasamos por ella, todo esto mientras escuchábamos como los demás luchaban.

_Esto es horrible _no quiero que nadie salga lastimado. Me siento inútil.

Sé que mi hermano me cuida y me protege, poniéndose a él mismo en peligro, no quiero que se exponga así, si algo le pasara no sabría qué hacer.

Corrimos por el pasillo tratando de divisar a Johan, seguramente él ya estaba muy lejos, pronto nos encontramos con que podíamos seguir derecho e ir por la derecha, no nos detuvimos a pensarlo y solo seguimos derecho esperando haber tomado la dirección correcta.

Fin cap

N/a: ta-dá :D este fue otro cap que les traje ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gustó? (espero les haya gustado porque esa es la idea XD)

Bien, este cap salió rápido, mi inspiración me obedeció :3, solo esperemos que siga obedeciendo y que se porte bien :D ya que así los caps saldrán mucho más rápido, de hecho, este fic está llegando poco a poco a su final :p

Y sobre el fic, ahora todos están separados y están en distintos lugares ¿Qué creen que pasará? :3

No tengo más que decir así que me despido. Saiyonaraaaaaaaa! :D ¡no olviden dejar review! (si es que quieren xD pero sería genial si lo hicieran, así me siento menos solita xd )

¡Hasta el próximo cap que creo llegara pronto!


	17. Chapter 17

¡Hello! ¿Cómo han estado? Yo bien pero a la vez triste (se me fue una semana de vacaciones D:) En fin, Nuevo capítulo espero les guste :D

Disclaimer: Yugioh gx pertenece a su dueño o creador, yo solo tomé prestados sus personajes :3

Respuestas a reviews :p

Zelda Kagamine: :D que genial que te creaste una cuenta, espero disfrutes el cap :p

Lady of Duel: El Johan de mi historia tiene algo que decirte :3

_Johan_: (temblando al leer la última parte del review) ¿Lady of Duel, te puedo pedir un favor? Procura que tu Judai no me asesine, descubrí que Judai tiene su lado malo, espero que mi Judai no me muestre esa faceta O.O no quiero morir joven, y ten por seguro que rescataré al Judai de esta historia, así controla a tu Judai! Por cierto saludos a mi otro yo ;)

-o—

Es divertido hacer diálogos así XD tal vez lo haga al final de cada cap xd ne, tal vez. En fin, lo de siempre:

-hello- diálogos

"hello" pensamientos

(Número) dudas o palabras que resolveré al final.

_**Todos tenemos secretos**_

_**Capítulo17: **_

_Flash backs cap anterior_

_-¡Solo váyanse y ayuden a Johan a encontrar a Judai!_

_-o-_

-"_¡Judai!"_

_-o-_

Esto es horrible no quiero que nadie salga lastimado. Me siento inútil.

_Fin flash backs :3_

Las sombras atacaban sin piedad, y cabe decir que eran más rápidas de lo que esperaban.

-¡Malditas sombras!- gritaba Manjoume mientras esquivaba el ataque de una.

-¡Son demasiadas!- Sho apenas pudo esquivar a una que lo atacó por la espalda

-¡Cuidado Sho! – Sho escuchó un poco tarde la advertencia que su hermano le había dado y una sombra se abalanzó sobre él inmovilizándolo en el piso.

-¡Ahhhhhhhh!

-¡Sho!- antes de que la sombra le hiciera algún daño, Ryo se adelantó y envió un potente hechizo que hizo a la atacante retroceder en grave daño.

-¡Vamos Sho, elimínala!- Fubuki gritó desde donde estaba.

El peli celeste se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, posicionó sus manos con dirección a la sombra y susurró unas palabras haciendo que una potente ventisca color mar se hiciera presente golpeando con fuerza a la ya herida enemiga, eliminándola por completo.

-L-lo hice…-susurró antes de que alguien lo sacara de sus pensamientos.

-¡No te quedes ahí parado!- lo sacó de su mente Edo que peleaba con tres sombras a la vez, y todas atacaban al mismo tiempo lo cual le hacía bastante complicado al peli plata contraatacar y defenderse, sin embargo no se dejaba vencer tan fácilmente y hacia todo lo posible para herir a quienes lo atacaban.

Sho cabeceó y no tardó en buscar oponente, una sombra se posicionó delante de él, incitándolo a luchar. Si bien Sho no era alguien violento por su actitud en cierto modo tímida pero en estos momentos la timidez era fatal, entendiendo esto Sho aceptó el reto de la sombra que podría jurar sonrió malévolamente.

Todos estaban peleando, esquivando ataques, defendiéndose etc, mientras que el hombre vestido de negro no paraba de reír y ver la lucha que los jóvenes sostenían.

**Oooo- Con Judai –oooO**

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? no podía responderse esa pregunta tan simple, la verdad es que no sabía cuánto había estado allí, su noción del tiempo se vio afectada al parecer.

Suspiró, todavía no encontraba una forma para salir de donde estaba, estaba atado, sus muñecas detrás de su espalda inmovilizadas totalmente, sin contar que también estaba amarrado de los tobillos por lo tanto no podría caminar fácilmente.

Empezó a pensar en su familia que estaba en un sector del bosque, lugar donde los espíritus del bosque en general se resguardaban de peligros, aparte de vivir allí mismo. Su familia debía estar muy preocupada, sobre todo su madre quien era la que más se preocupaba por él, esto no quería decir que su padre no era preocupado por él, al contrario.

Su familia era una de las pocas que poseía un poder especial, este consistía en que podían abrir cualquier libro familiar, no importaba cuál. Maldijo eso, ya que aquello fue lo que lo metió en esto, sin embargo se arrepintió en seguida, de no ser porque esas sombras lo habían perseguido esa noche, él no habría conocido a Johan. Bien, al menos tenía algo que agradecer a las sombras.

Su madre y padre eran espíritus del otoño, sin embargo, su madre era un espíritu de zorro y su padre era uno de lobo(1), a pesar de que su padre era un espíritu de lobo, él heredó el poder de transformarse en zorro gracias a su madre, esto no le molestaba para nada, al contrario, podía entrar en lugares pequeños y zafarse de agarres fácilment- ¡esperen! ¿Zafarse de agarres?

Judai se golpeó y pateó mentalmente, ¡he allí la respuesta! Podía transformarse en zorro y salir de allí rápidamente.

-_"¿Por qué ahora se me vino a ocurrir eso?"-_ se regañó.

Suspiró, cerró los ojos y se concentró, una luz rojiza lo cubrió y al momento ya estaba transformado en un pequeño zorro. Estaba libre de agarres por su transformación por lo cual se puso muy feliz.

-_"¡Fantástico, al fin me podré ir!"- _celebró de alegría internamente.

Dicho esto, se aproximó a la puerta.

**Oooo- Con Asuka y Rei –oooO**

Ambas muchachas corrían a todo dar, ni siquiera sabían a dónde iban, el destino de su corrida estaba en manos de la suerte, o se encontraban con Johan o con Judai o, llegarían a un lugar donde serían atrapadas por las sombras.

Hasta esos momentos creyeron haber ido por la dirección correcta, sin embargo empezaron a cambiar de parecer al ver que no se encontraban con nada al final del camino, con nada ni con nadie, esto las empezaba a preocupar ¿A dónde estarán dirigiéndose?

-¡Asuka! ¿A dónde llevará este camino?- habló Rei jadeando por el cansancio ya que llevaban buen rato corriendo.

-No lo sé- le respondió como pudo Asuka mientras miraba hacia el frente con la esperanza de que se encontraran con algo que las ayudara a ubicarse.

Se detuvieron poco a poco, y apoyaron sus espaldas en una de las paredes para tratar de recuperar el aliento.

-¿Dónde estamos?- Rei preguntó mirando a su alrededor, viendo que seguían en un pasillo pero podría jurar que no era cualquier pasillo.

Asuka miró alrededor- no lo sé, tal vez deberíamos seguir, presiento que más adelante nos encontraremos con algo.

Rei cabeceó y ambas retomaron el camino, pensando en cómo estarán las cosas para los demás.

**Oooo- Con Johan –oooO**

Johan corría a la velocidad máxima que le permitían sus piernas, cada vez sentía más fuerte el aura de Judai, ¡se estaba acercando a él! . Tratando de mantener el ritmo de su paso, corrió doblando en ciertos pasillos, con la seguridad de que cada vez estaba más cerca.

De repente al doblar en una esquina, lo vio, caminando a unos metros más adelante que él. ¡Era Judai! no podía confundirlo. Por fin lo había encontrado, sin embargo notó que en vez de estar en su forma humana estaba transformado en un zorro.

-¡Judaiiiiiiiiiii! – Johan gritó viendo cómo el pequeño zorro lo miró.

Judai no podía creerlo, era Johan, Johan había venido por él…

Pequeñas lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos, una luz roja lo cubrió y se convirtió en un humano nuevamente con sus características orejas y cola de zorro que siempre mantendría.

-¡J-J-Johaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!- no pudo contenerse y empezó su carrera hacia el peli esmeralda y, cuando estaba a poca distancia de este, saltó siendo atrapado por los brazos del espíritu del invierno que lo abrazó con amor.

-Judai…- susurró el peli verde abrazando al castaño que le devolvía el abrazo.

No estuvieron así por mucho tiempo, la situación no lo ameritaba así que rompieron el abrazo y se miraron a los ojos. Judai aún tenía en sus ojos unas lágrimas ,que eran de felicidad, que amenazaban por salir en cualquier momento, viendo esto, Johan las secó cuidadosamente y le dio una sonrisa cálida al castaño quien no tardó en devolverle la sonrisa, solo que esta se mostraba más feliz.

Ambos querían contarse muchas cosas, pero sabían que este no era el momento para eso, debían salir de allí lo más rápido posible y, sin perder más tiempo retomaron el rumbo. Pero claro, eso no impediría que hablaran en el camino.

-Todavía no puedo creer que vinieras por mí …

Johan se sonrojó ante lo dicho por Judai pero no tardó en responder- Si te pasara algo no sabría qué hacer, te amo

Ahora le tocó a Judai ruborizarse, haciendo reír ligeramente al peli esmeralda, cuando Judai se ruborizaba, realmente se ruborizaba haciéndolo parecer tierno e inocente al punto de vista de Johan.

Siguieron caminando, en el camino Johan le contó a Judai que no había venido solo y que los muchachos habían venido con él, también le contó lo preocupados que todos habían estado por él y que estaba muy feliz de haberlo encontrado. Caminaban a una velocidad algo rápida, esto no les servía mucho a su problema, solo tenían uno y este era que: estaban perdidos.

**Oooo- Con Fubuki, Ryo, Sho, Edo y Manjoume –oooO**

La pelea continuaba en aquel lugar, el lado bueno es que las sombras presentes estaban eliminadas gracias a los esfuerzos del pequeño grupo, el lado malo es que ellos no habían salido ilesos en la batalla. Tenían muchas heridas y estaban increíblemente cansados a más no poder, pero claro, casi toda sombra fue eliminada... excepto el hombre parado en el escenario que los miraba con diversión.

-S-solo… queda el hombre- hablaba Edo sin evitar jadear de vez en cuando, es más, apenas podía estar de pie al igual que los otros.

Ante lo dicho por el peli plateado, el hombre finalmente se dignó a bajar del escenario sin sacar la sonrisa de su rostro, tal vez habían eliminado a las sombras que él mandó para atacar, pero, no eran las únicas sombras que había, además de que en el estado en que estaban ahora lo veía casi imposible el que pudieran defenderse a lo que él tenía planeado.

Cuando terminó de bajar del blanco escenario caminó sin apuros hacia el pequeño grupo que como pudo se posicionó en modo de defensa, tratando de no caer ante el cansancio y las heridas.

-Veo que lograron derribar a algunas sombras…

Cada vez estaba más cerca del grupo.

-Sin embargo…

Solo estaba a unos cuantos metros

-A mí…

Todos intentaron atacar en conjunto pero no pudieron siquiera moverse , algo se los impedía, sus cuerpos estaban paralizados y justo cuando el hombre estaba a un metro de ellos se dieron cuenta del por qué, una especie de "neblina" morada los rodeaba. Vieron cómo el hombre se detuvo en un punto y extendió una de sus manos hacia ellos, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de cada uno.

-No.

Negro, todo se volvió negro para nuestro grupo.

Fin cap

N/A: Este cap salió más corto de lo que creí O.O creí que iba a ser más largo, pero qué se le puede hacer XD así salió y así se queda. Espero les haya gustado.

Les dejo a Judai para que les explique los "(Número)"

**Judai**: [apareciendo] Kitsune me encargó decir los "(Número)" que es solo uno :3 así que con gusto se los explico.

(1)Que yo sepa los lobos y los zorros no habitan juntos, pero recuerden que aquí ellos son espíritus así que en esta historia si se puede :D

**Judai**: no tengo nada más que decir, adiooos \(n.n)/ [desapareciendo]

Ahora un pequeño resumen: Johan por fin pudo reunirse con Judai pero ahora están perdidos xd, Rei y Asuka están en la misma situación y el pequeño grupo conformado por Edo, Fubuki, Manjoume, Ryo y Sho ha sido derrotado por el hombre de negro el cual aún no le tengo nombre :S

Otra cosa que quería decirles es que esta historia tendrá su final en el próximo cap o al siguiente a ese, todavía no sé cuándo será la pelea final xd

En fin, espero les haya gustado y que me dejen un review :D quiero saber si aún siguen allí XD

Saiyonara, adiós, bye, adieu… emmmm, bueno, esos son todos los saludos que me sé, no me acuerdo de ningún otro ^w^U


	18. Chapter 18

¡Hola! Como avisé en el cap anterior, este o el siguiente cap iba a ser el final de la historia, y según mi inspiración (tuvimos una conversación :3) este es el cap final \(^0^)/ el cap en que todo termina, el cap de la batalla final … etc todo lo que se les ocurra XD. Esta no será mi última historia spiritshipping ;) ténganlo por seguro :D! de hecho, hablando de fics, voy a publicar dos e.e más información la diré después (abajo en notas de autor :p, además abajo tengo algo que decirles a todos XD)

Disclaimer: Yugioh gx pertenece a su dueño o creador, a mí solo se me ocurrió la historia XD

Respuestas a reviews~

**Lady of Duel**: qué bueno que te gustó el cap :D espero que este te guste porque es el último é que los chicos digan algo:

Judai: hola n.n le puedes decir a mi otro yo que ya estoy bien? y que necesito que me ayude a prender fuego, ya sabes, tal vez así Johan ya no sería tan descuidado :3

Johan: Por favor Lady-san, no le des el recado a Judai de Reencuentro, no quiero que mi Judai me amenace ¬3¬

Judai: ¡pero quiero aprender! D:

Johan: Que pena ¬¬

Judai: TT ^ TT

Yo: ^^U mejor despídanse

Johan y Judai: adios!

**Zelda Kagamine**: ahora que me doy cuenta, el reencuentro se parece mucho a esa escena O.o

Judai: eso es porque seguramente cuando viste la película el otro día y se te quedó pegada esa parte.

-he ahí la respuesta xd, tal vez lo escribí parecido sin darme cuenta .-. Espero te guste este último cap, porque todo tiene su final ¿no? XD

-o-

Creo que esto ya se lo saben xd no sé por qué lo pongo.[-hola- diálogos]["hello" pensamientos][(Número) dudas o palabras que resolveré al final.]

_**Todos tenemos secretos**_

_**Capítulo 18: Todos tenemos secretos…**_

_**sin excepción**_

-¡Debemos apresurarnos!- Exclamó Asuka mientras corrían, no tenían tiempo que perder.

-¡Sí!- habían tenido un mal presentimiento hacia unos momentos, y rogaron porque ese presentimiento fuese obra de sus imaginaciones.

A los pocos momentos de estar corriendo vieron algo ¡Una puerta! Al fin habían llegado a un lugar, allí tal vez podrían encontrar algo que las pudiera ayudar, cualquier cosa servía.

**Oooo- Con el pequeño grupo –oooO**

Abrieron sus ojos, corrección, trataron de abrirlos sentían como si sus cuerpos estuvieran echos añicos, prácticamente sentían mucho dolor y el estar inmovilizados no ayudaba para nada.

-¿D-dónde estamos?- Edo fue el primero en despertarse.

-Atrapados sin salida en lo absoluto.

Todos abrieron de golpe sus ojos no importándole en esos momentos el dolor que sentían, se congelaron al ver a quien les había hablado.

-¡T-Tú!- Gruñó Fubuki mirando con odio al mismo hombre de negro que los había dejado incapaces de luchar.

El individuo solo sonrió burlonamente- vaya… veo que despertaron, no sé si debería alegrarme por eso-

Esto hizo que todos se enojaran, queriendo ir a darle una buena lección a su oponente, pero recordaron que no se podían mover, ¿la razón? Estaban apoyados contra una pared rodeados por niebla morada sombría (n/a: ni idea si existe ese color pero traten de imaginarlo) que supusieron era la que impedía todo movimiento. Y para agregar estaban en una habitación oscura y deteriorada que no tenía muebles ni nada.

-¡Maldito!- Manjoume entre los 5 era quien más quería golpear al hombre que ni siquiera se había inmutado.

-Wow, ¿no les bastó la paliza que recibieron hace un rato?

-¡Quien eres y qué quieres! – gritó Ryo con cierta rabia que no mostraba seguido, sorprendiendo a todos, pero más a Sho quien era su hermano.

-mmm, bien, te responderé, veamos… quién soy … mmm soy el líder de las sombras, por cierto mucho gusto no me había presentado antes ejejeje

-no cambies de tema- habló el peli azul serio mirando lo más desafiante posible al "hombre"

-Está bien, está bien, vaya que muchacho tan impaciente, como decía soy el líder de las sombras y las controlo a mi gusto.

-Significa que no eres un humano…- Sho susurró pero fue escuchado por todos.

-Exacto, no soy un humano pero me hago pasar por uno, de esa forma engaño a las personas y vaya que es fácil, de hecho, fue sencillo empezar el plan- hablaba el hombre moviendo las manos a modo de explicación- ¿Saben? Se los explicaré todo, después de todo no me importa si lo saben, no creo que vivan para mañana- hizo una sonrisa perversa que logró hacer que a todos les recorriera un escalofrío por la espalda- y si sobreviven dudo que alguien les crea- dicho esto empezó a reír de forma malvada siendo observado por los muchachos que lo miraban con desconfianza y enojo.

**Oooo- Con Judai y Johan –oooO**

Ambos jóvenes pasaron de estar caminando a estar corriendo, una corriente o sexto sentido les decía que algo les pasó a los otros, así que cuando empezaron a correr se toparon con varios pasillos, lo cual significaba más elecciones para escoger el camino a seguir.

Después de estar así por un tiempo divisaron a lo lejos una puerta de madera, por lo menos habían llegado a algún lugar, sin embargo, antes de llegar a la puerta ,ya que había que pasar por un cruce de caminos, se toparon con dos personas que no eran nada más ni nada menos que ¡Asuka y Rei!

-¡Judaiiii!- exclamó feliz Rei saltándole encima a Judai de pura felicidad haciendo que ambos se cayeran al piso, pero claro que a Johan no le gustó mucho y miraba con chispas amenazantes en los ojos a la muchacha de cabello azul marino.

Asuka dándose cuenta de esto fue enseguida a separar a su amiga del castaño, obviamente riéndose por lo bajo.- Rei, vamos no hay tiempo para eso, debemos encontrar a los demás.

-Oh, cierto- dicho esto se levantó de Judai dándole la oportunidad a Johan para ayudar a levantar a su novio que agradeció el gesto y le dio un beso en la mejilla cuando las chicas no miraban.

-¡Qué bien que nos hayamos encontrado!- exclamó Judai luego de haber hecho su pequeña travesura que dejó a un Johan sonrojado.

-Sí, que bueno que todos estamos reunidos ahora, Judai me alegra que estés bien- sonrió Asuka al volver a ver a su amigo- y Johan… no debiste dejarnos ahí sin avisarnos.

-Es verdad-sonrió Johan avergonzado pero no arrepentido, después de todo encontró a Judai y, antes de que le dijeran algo más que tuviera que ver con ese tema habló- pero debemos irnos, creo que a los muchachos les pasó algo-

-Veo que ustedes también tuvieron el mismo presentimiento- dijo Asuka preocupada por los demás.

-Sí- cabeceó Judai para luego hablar y apuntar hacia la puerta a la que todos iban a entrar antes de encontrarse- será mejor si hablamos cuando estemos allí, algo me dice que por allá encontraremos algo.

-Por cierto ustedes no estaban en esos momentos por eso se los vamos a decir, fuimos atacados por las sombras y ya sabemos quién es su líder, los chicos nos dijeron que los encontráramos y ellos se quedaron peleando. No hay tiempo para tantas explicaciones mejor vayamos a buscarlos

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y se dirigieron juntos lo más rápido posible hacia la puerta, cuando estuvieron cerca de esta se encontraron una sorpresa, la habitación a la que llevaba la puerta era una concentración de energía negativa o poder oscuro que llegaba a marear.

-Qu-que es esto- logró decir Rei tratando de no marearse demasiado.

-Ni idea per- Johan detuvo lo que iba a decir para acercarse a la puerta y poner una oreja para así poder escuchar mejor lo que ocurría allí adentro.

-¿Qué pasa Johan?- le preguntó el castaño al peli esmeralda mientras se ubicaba al lado de él y así seguir los mismos pasos que Johan, sorprendiéndose lo que escuchaba.- Son los muchachos…

Las chicas se sorprendieron ante lo dicho y de inmediato imitaron lo que hicieron los chicos y apoyaron cada una uno de sus oídos a la puerta. Y para su sorpresa eran realmente los muchachos.

-Realmente son ellos- susurró Asuka concentrándose en sentir las auras, encontrando las auras de Judai, Johan, Rei, Edo, Ryo, Sho,Manjoume, su hermano y… de lo que parecía ser el aura de una sombra.- O no…

-¿Qué pasa Asuka?- le preguntó Judai al ver que ella estaba perpleja.

-Los muchachos no son los únicos que están allí, hay alguien o algo más.

Todos se sorprendieron a lo dicho por la hermana de Fubuki y de inmediato se concentraron en sentir auras para confirmarlo encontrándose con que decía la verdad, había alguien o algo más allí dentro, y por el aura que emanaba era indudablemente fuerte.

Escucharon a alguien hablar, Asuka y Rei reconocieron la voz enseguida.

-Es él…- susurró con cautela Asuka.

-¿Quién?- Judai no entendía nada, tampoco Johan que también estaba bastante confundido.

-Bien, poco después de que Johan se fuera _sin avisar_ a buscarte- recalcó las palabras _sin avisar_, haciendo que Judai mirara con reproche al peli esmeralda que se encogió de hombros e hizo una sonrisita nerviosa.

-Como decía Asuka- empezó a contar Rei al ver que Asuka no encontraba las palabras para relatar- después de que Johan se fuera empezó el "show de las sombras" nos encontramos con que quien lo hacía era el líder, él nos reconoció como espíritus del bosque, durmió a todas las personas y tuvo el paso libre para atacarnos. Los muchachos nos dijeron que los buscáramos y ellos se quedaron en la pelea.-finalizó algo triste.

-Vaya…- habló Judai bajando sus orejas de tristeza.

-Oigan, querrán oír esto.- avisó Johan refiriéndose a lo que pasaba detrás de la puerta.

**Oooo- Con los demás –oooO**

El hombre de negro empezó sin tardar más su relato- las sombras somos criaturas malignas desde tiempos antiguos, nuestros enemigos naturales son los espíritus del bosque, contrarios a nosotros, ya que nosotros vivimos para poner maldad y dolor por donde pasamos, un ejemplo de ello es cuando atacamos a un conejo vino una joven que trató de ayudarlo y la matamos a ella, ciertamente debo admitir que fue divertido, sobre todo cuando llegó junto a ella su pareja, ver su cara de dolor fue fascinante.

Johan apretó los dientes tratando de aguantar la rabia por lo que escuchaba.

-Nosotros vamos y venimos, no tenemos lugar fijo, sin embargo…- el líder de las sombras se detuvo un momento para sonreír misteriosamente- hemos regresado después de muchos años de descanso, en ese período planeamos todo, aunque debo decir que hace muchos años intentamos lo mismo pero terminó en un intento fallido, ahora lo planeamos con más precaución y fuimos por el mismo libro del pasado. Vigilamos a sus dueños desde lejos encontrándonos con que no tenían sus poderes, y según sabemos nosotros si no tienen poderes no pueden abrir su libro familiar.

En ese momento, todos suspiraron internamente de alivio, ya que eso era completa mentira, cada miembro de cualquier familia puede abrir el libro familiar y no necesariamente debe tener sus poderes 100% activos.

-Así que buscamos a alguien que pudiera abrirlo y nos encontramos con ese muchacho a quien justamente mandé a buscar hace un rato. Nuestro plan es que gracias al libro "Anderson" podamos esparcir dolor por muchos lugares de forma más rápida y eficaz.-habló mostrando el libro familiar Anderson que apareció en su mano de la nada.

Sin previo aviso, de la nada apareció una sombra que pareciera que hablaba pero no se oía nada, por lo menos para los espíritus presentes.

-¡Cómo que no está! ¡No pudo haberse ido!

Todos tanto los que estaban en la habitación como los que estaban fuera de ella sabían a quien se referían y agradecieron al cielo que él no haya estado donde estaba antes en esos momentos.

-¡Encuéntrenlo! ¡Pero ya!

Dicho esto las sombras desaparecieron de inmediato en busca del castaño quien junto con los que estaban fuera de la habitación se ponía cada vez más nervioso.

**Oooo- Fuera de la habitación –oooO**

Fuera de la habitación todos estaban nerviosos por lo que podía ocurrir, definidamente el lugar donde estaban era fácil de encontrar, sin duda los encontrarían tarde o temprano.

-No podremos evitar esto por siempre muchachos- habló finalmente Johan después de un largo silencio.

-Tienes razón- lo secundó Judai quien tenía ahora una mirada decidida en el rostro.

-Estamos de acuerdo con eso- dijo Asuka

-Entre más estemos aquí, más peligro corren los muchachos- finalizó Rei

Se miraron entre ellos y cabecearon, no se iban a ocultar más tiempo. Se ubicaron de forma que fuera más fácil abrir la puerta de un solo golpe y antes de hacer la acción dicha anteriormente, suspiraron y exhalaron para relajarse.

-¿Listos?- preguntó Johan preparado para abrir la puerta, dispuesto a acabar ya con el problema de las sombras de una vez por todas.

El peli esmeralda recibió un cabeceo de cada uno, hecho esto él cabeceó en afirmación.

**Oooo- Dentro de la habitación –oooO**

Dentro todo estaba en completo silencio, cada uno de los presentes allí estaba en sus propios pensamientos.

Bien, todo estaba en silencio hasta que un fuerte ruido los sacó a todos de lo que estaban pensando.

Eran Johan, Judai, Rei y Asuka que habían derribado la puerta, el aparecimiento de ellos sorprendió a todos, sobre todo a quienes estaban en la pared.

-¡Esto va a terminar ahora!- gritó Johan dando un paso al frente.

El líder de las sombras solo dio una mirada a quienes recién habían llegado y sonrió al ver al castaño que estaba un poco más atrás del joven que recién había hablado. Tomó el libro que tenía entre sus manos y lo mostró abiertamente e ignorando la mirada retadora de Johan se dirigió a Judai.

-Que oportuno momento de aparecer, ¿sabes? Me ayudaría mucho si abrieras el libro que tengo aquí- sacudió el libro mostrándoselo.

Judai frunció el ceño- ¡nunca lo haría, libera a nuestros amigos y devuélvenos el libro!

-mmm- dijo poniendo un dedo sobre su mentón- no- sonrió

Esto hizo enojar profundamente a Johan

-¡Entonces peleemos por él!- gritó poniéndose en pose de batalla.

-podría considerarlo…- el enemigo hizo desaparecer el libro y dio un paso al frente, sin embargo solo hizo eso, no tomó ninguna pose de pelea.

-Johan no- Judai tomó el brazo de su novio tratando de impedir que peleara, podía sentir que el enemigo era muy fuerte, no quería que Johan saliera lastimado. En respuesta Johan solo le dio una sonrisa cálida y con la mirada le dijo que fuera junto con Rei y Asuka quienes estaban junto a los otros tratando de sacarlos de allí. Judai no tuvo otra que obedecer y sin más se fue junto a los demás.

La pelea empezó, Johan recordó todo lo que los muchachos le habían enseñado y trató de ponerlo en práctica, susurró rápidamente un hechizo que provocó su aura se expandiera y cubriera en parte el aura del "hombre", esto hizo más fácil la salida de sus amigos de la pared que fueron atendidos inmediatamente por las chicas y Judai.

El hombre frunció el ceño por primera vez, aquello no le gustó mucho y levantó su brazo hacia el techo- vengan sombras, todas sin excepciones.- de todos lugares aparecieron sombras que vinieron en el llamado de su jefe, dispuestas a pelear.- ¡Ataquen!

Johan reaccionó de inmediato a esto y susurró palabras mágicas que le enseñaron Edo y Ryo.

Para gran sorpresa de todos un rayo a pareció y destrozó a gran parte de las sombras que estaban más cerca del peli verde, sin embargo otras sombras fueron más inteligentes y atacaron por detrás, Johan lograba esquivarlas mientras lanzaba hechizos con mucha destreza, no tenía intenciones de perder, la pelea iba bien, al poco rato gran parte de las sombras estaban fuera de combate, para alegría de los espíritus y para rabia del hombre de negro. Este al ver que sus subordinadas eran eliminadas decidió unirse a la batalla.

Johan se había vuelto muy ágil y controlaba todos sus movimientos, esquivaba y atacaba sin bajar la guardia mientras que sus amigos y novio pensaban _"desde cuando se volvió tan bueno peleando"_, tal vez era la situación la responsable de esto pues Johan estaba dando todo de él en la pelea. El hombre se caminó un poco y se detuvo a un metro de distancia de donde ocurría la batalla, cuando una de sus últimas sombras calló vio su hora de actuar, ya que el peli verde sin querer le dio la oportunidad perfecta cuando se detuvo a tomar aire.

Con una mano y con magia negra levantó a Johan en el aire y lo empujó contra una pared, haciendo que este soltara un quejido de dolor.

-Nunca bajes la guardia, puede que alguien te tome por sorpresa…

-¡Johan!- Gritó Judai viendo cómo su novio se movía en el aire tratando de salir de las garras del enemigo.- ¡ya déjalo!

El líder de las sombras miró al castaño un momento y sonrió- solo si abres el libro.- apretó más el agarre que tenía sobre el peli esmeralda haciendo que este tosiera fuertemente.

Todos jadearon por lo que estaban viendo, si Judai no lo hacía Johan moriría, pero si abría el libro quien sabe qué atrocidades haría el líder con él.

-Y-yo…

-Judai, no lo hagas- logró decir Johan como pudo dada su situación.

-TU decides muchacho- habló burlonamente el hombre de negro.

Judai estaba en un gran problema, no sabía qué escoger, dirigió su mirada hacia Johan que le… ¡¿Estaba dando señales con la mirada?! Al principio no entendió a lo que se refería, pero al momento captó y cabeceó.

-¡Abriré el libro!- exclamó decididamente ante la mirada atónita de los muchachos que lo miraban como si estuviera loco, sin embargo no hablaron y se mantuvieron callados al ver que algo planeaba Judai.

El hombre se acercó al castaño a la vez que soltaba el agarre que tenía sobre el peli esmeralda, haciendo caer a este en el piso con una dura caída. Cuando estuvo frente a Judai le pasó el libro, cuidando de que no hiciera movimientos raros. Judai tomó el libro entre sus manos y, ante la atenta mirada de todos lentamente dirigió su mano a la tapa del objeto e intentó abrirlo.

-N-no puedo abrirlo- dijo "tratando" de abrir el libro.

-¿¡Qué!?- exclamó quitando el libro de las manos del joven- imposible.- Tal vez él no se había dado cuenta pero… había bajado la guardia.

-Invierno, cubres tierras con tus vientos helados y nieve, influyes respeto a donde vayas, por favor te pido que me ayudes en lo que quiero hacer ¡Préstame tu poder!-

De repente una luz cubrió todo el lugar, la luz provenía de Johan que juntaba energía para atacar al enemigo, aquella luz se materializó y tomó la forma de un potente "rayo", porque parecía más que eso, el ataque se dirigió hacia el "hombre" golpeándolo fuertemente, pero, lamentablemente no fu suficiente y el hombre con todas sus fuerzas trataba de impedir que el ataque le llegara directamente haciendo un escudo de niebla.

- otoño, quien haces las hojas caer, eres poderoso y justo, por favor ayúdame en lo que quiero hacer, ¡préstame tu poder para hacer mi cometido! ¡Ayúdame a eliminar a mí enemigo!- gritó Judai uniéndose a Johan lanzando su mejor y más potente ataque hacia el líder sombrío, esto fue casi suficiente para romper su escudo, casi.

-J-johan, J—judai- Fubuki lentamente se paró de donde estaba y se dirigió junto a los ya nombrados, lo mismo hicieron los demás al darse cuenta de lo que quería hacer. Como pudieron rodearon al enemigo y con las fuerzas que le quedaban…

-Invierno, influyes respeto a donde vayas, por favor te pedimos que nos ayudes en lo que queremos hacer ¡Préstanos tu poder!- gritaron Ryo, Sho y Edo al mismo tiempo.

-Primavera, haces florecer las flores con delicadeza y belleza, pedimos tu ayuda para cumplir nuestro propósito ¡Por favor ayúdanos!- exclamaron Asuka y Fubuki.

- Verano, poderoso y confiable eres, no sabes cuánto te respetamos, pero ahora queremos pedir tu ayuda para romper la gran muralla ¡ayúdanos por favor!- terminaron Rei y Manjoume.

Juntaron sus poderes y con eso, finalmente el escudo del líder de las sombras se rompió, haciendo que le llegara directo toda la fuerza de los ataques.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- poco a poco pudieron observar cómo el individuo se deshacía mientras gritaba de dolor. A los momentos ya no se escuchó más, las luces de diferentes colores provocadas por los poderes se dispersaron dejando ver que no quedaba nada del hombre, aunque bueno, nunca fue un hombre, era una sombra disfrazada. En el piso yacía el libro Anderson intacto, protegido por la misma magia invernal.

Todos cayeron de rodillas al piso cansados pero con una sonrisa en sus rostros, todo había terminado. Johan aún con sus heridas fue el primero en levantarse y se dirigió hacia el libro que estaba en el piso, lo recogió y de inmediato fue junto a los demás para ver cómo estaban, afortunadamente si bien todos tenían heridas, estas no eran mortales.

-Terminó…todo terminó- jadeó Judai y miró a Johan sonriendo feliz

-¿Qué tal si vamos a casa?- le respondió Johan ayudándole a pararse.

Judai sonrió- ¿Sabes? Creo que cuando estemos todos en el caffe el abuelo Hiro nos va a matar- rió al pensar esto último.

-Ne, no lo creo…- Johan se inclinaba lentamente para besar a su novio cuando…

-¡Pero es mejor estar en el caffe que estar aquí!-chilló Fubuki interrumpiendo la conversación.

Todos empezaron a reír por lo dicho por Fubuki, bueno, casi todos, a Johan no le gustó que interrumpiera el momento.

-Sí, vámonos al caffe…- dijo riendo Judai recibiendo un cabeceo de todos. Tomaron rumbo hacia la salida y cuando nadie los estaba mirando le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla a Johan, haciendo que este le sonriera.

Fin cap

Ta-dá XD este es el cap final sin embargo como se darán cuenta publiqué dos capítulos hoy, el otro capítulo es el epílogo, lo que pasa "resumidamente" después de esto, además de que allí diré todo lo que tenía que decir pero que no escribí aquí porque ya escribí demasiado .-.

Solo espero que realmente les haya gustado el cap :D


	19. Chapter 19

_**Todos tenemos secretos**_

_**°+*[*+Epílogo+*]*+°**_

Los muchachos salieron rápidamente del lugar, la gente que antes estaban allí se había despertado y no recordaban el por qué estaban allí, pero no hicieron escándalos y se fueron, un alivio para nuestros protagonistas.

Cuando llegaron al caffe los esperaban el tío Kenji, el abuelo Hiro y Kenzan, todos ellos enojados sobre todo el abuelo Hiro. Recibieron muchos regaños por parte de este, pero se calmó después de que ellos le explicaran todo, el libro recuperado lo ocultaron en un lugar del caffe donde nadie excepto ellos lo encontrarían.

El caffe o antigua guarida de las sombras desapareció y nadie recordaba la existencia de este.

El caffe Anderson volvió a tener la popularidad de sus antiguos tiempos.

En cuanto a los demás, Ryo, Edo, Fubuki, Sho Manojume, Asuka, Kenzan y Rei regresaron al lugar donde vivían los espíritus del bosque para dar las noticias pero no contar la historia completa ya que acordaron que lo harían todos juntos.

Johan y Judai se quedaron más tiempo en el caffe para ayudar a poner las cosas en orden, sin embargo irían al igual que los demás al lugar o pueblo de los espíritus, para contar junto a lo demás la historia que les había ocurrido, también irían allí para pedir permiso para que Judai se pudiera quedar con Johan en el caffe ya que ambos se amaban, obviamente haciendo visitas regulares al igual que sus amigos y familiares harían lo mismo.

-o—

Hoy, el día en que ellos irían al pueblo de los espíritus se prepararon de antemano, procurando que cuando ellos se fueran el tío Kenji y el abuelo Hiro no tuvieran problemas en atender a los clientes que cada vez eran más.

Antes de partir hacia su destino Johan vio que Judai pensaba en algo.

-¿Qué pasa Judai?- le preguntó

Judai salió de sus pensamientos- nada- respondió- solo me preguntaba el origen de las sombras…

Johan enarcó una ceja a lo dicho por el castaño ¿Cómo Judai podía seguir pensando en eso? Aunque en cierto modo esto le pareció tierno, vio cómo el castaño lo miraba como pidiéndole una respuesta. Johan lo pensó un poco y de inmediato esta llegó; observó con cariño al bosuqe a su alrededor y habló ante la atenta mirada de su novio

-¿Sabes? Eso nunca lo sabremos, eso solo lo sabe el bosque y dudo que nos lo diga- sonrió- _Todos tenemos secretos_

Hizo una pequeña pausa y volvió a hablar ya que Judai lo miraba sorprendido.

-Pero…- puso su brazos alrededor de la cintura de Judai y lo acercó hacia él quedando muy cerca el uno del otro- no es un secreto el que te amo y te amaré siempre…

Dicho esto beso a Judai en los labios, este correspondió y se quedaron así por unos momentos, cuando se separaron le tocó a Judai hablar.

-Siempre sabes qué decir ¿no?- dijo sonriendo y enarcando una ceja para luego soltar una risita y abrazar al peli esmeralda y susurrarle de modo que solo ellos oyeran- yo también te amo…

_***Final de la historia***_

Wow, el epílogo salió más largo de lo que creí o.O creí que iba a ser más corto.

En fin…

¡Gracias a todos los que leyeron la historia! TTwTT este cap está dedicado a todos ustedes.

Me siento muy feliz ya que terminé mi primera historia o fic largo, sin embargo no crean que este será el único que haga sobre spiritshipping ;) haré muchos más.

Un pequeño agradecimiento especial a: Lady of Duel y Zelda Kagamine : gracias a ustedes dos TTwTT por sus reviews que me animaban a seguir escribiendo (Este agradecimiento también va para quienes dejaron review tanto para quienes no dejaron pero que leyeron la historia :P, de hecho, este un agradecimiento que podría tomar se como general XD es un agradecimiento a todos :D)

Con respecto a fis tengo pensado publicar dos .-. uno yaoi y el otro no yaoi :3

Les dejo los summarys:

Fic no yaoi:

**Nombre**: Niños otra vez

**Rango**: K

**Personajes principales: **Judai, Johan, Asuka, Manjoume, Sho, Bastion… (me da flojera escribir todos los nombres así que lo diré así: todos los del grupo de amigos, los amigos de Johan y los amigos de Judai ._.)

**Temas:** friendship y humor :p

**Summary: **Judai y Johan por error del doctor Einsenstein son convertidos en niños, por lo tanto hasta que vuelvan a ser normales a sus amigos les tocará hacer de niñeras, ¿tarea fácil? No lo es tanto cuando los dos duelistas en ese período de tiempo tienen la mentalidad de niños de 6 años.

El fic yaoi y spiritshipping XD

**Nombre: **Ah, it s a wonderful cat life

**Rango: **k+ o T (no me he decidido)

**Personages**** principales: **Judai y Johan

**Temas: **Romance, humor, general

**Summary: **Johan es un gato callejero que se enamora perdidamente de Judai, un gato doméstico acostumbrado a la vida hogareña ¿Podría ser eeste un amor correspondido? ( no supe cómo hacer un summary de este fic, solo les diré que voy a publicar un one-shot dónde lo explicaré mejor xd )

Listo, espero que la historia les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews para saber lo que pensaron del fic y también para saber sus opiniones sobre las dos historias que planeo hacer XD

Me despido: Saiyonaraaaaaa!


End file.
